Love is love, no matter the conditions
by AMusicAddict07
Summary: Story of some fans who meet Avenged Sevenfold, not very good at these summary's. Story of what happens after they meet the fans
1. Chapter 1

_Hey:D This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you thought, i'll write more soon. More details at the bottom :) Enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

_It all started with a text, _

_**"Guess what? xx " **_

_I sighed as I read the text from Ben. I knew it would be something to do with Avenged Sevenfold, _

_they were all we talked about pretty much apart from the last night MSN conversations on our various relationship problems._

_**"What? xx " **_

_I sent back, it wasn't a good day for me. It was definetly one of those 'down' days, I just felt like crap and on these kinds of days unless it had to do with a band touring I really didn't want to know.I'd stopped telling people about them, it was just easier that way. Basically I had clinical depression and hadn't really gotten out of it, people just left me to it, I didn't tell my parents, they had other things on their mind at the time. I got all the information from Megan because she told her parents and got therapy. I didn't, I had to look after her so I sorted myself out. I still got the good and bad days, i'd just gotten better at hiding it, I learnt that from hiding other things i had started doing on the bad days._

_My phone lit up and as I read the text my day got a lot better. _

_**"Avenged Sevenfold are coming to Cardiff ! Stupid question I know but do you want to go? I've spoken to the guys and they're all up for it! xx "**_

_Thank god I thought, me and the guys had been planning for years to go to the next Avenged show together. Me, Aaron, Ben, Connor. I'd always got on better with guys and they were three of my best friends. I'd known Connor since we were about four, he isn't a particularly good looking guy but I loved him like a brother like I did the others. I knew him pretty much better than anyone and we could talk about anything together, luckily when we went up to comp school we were in the same class and had met Aaron together and became best friends. Aaron was sort of goodlooking, really tall and skinny. Me and Aaron were really close, we'd been best friends since we met and had gone through so much together, he was going out with my girl best friend Megan( I single handedly got them together after 3 hrs of phone calls) Before he got with Meg we'd had feelings for each other but we were too good friends to be together. I met Ben through Aaron, he used to follow him round like a puppy dog. I used to hate him because he's done some bad stuff in the past but we got on well now. (Almost entirely due to our mutual love of Avenged) He's an alright looking person I suppose, I didn't really see him like that._

_"__**Yes! You order them and i'll pay you back when I see you :) We going seating or standing? xx" **_

_As I sent it I remembered i'd promised to go standing and regretted it then, the guys are all above 5ft 5" and I stand at 5ft 2", I was short in other words and knew they guys would fight to be at the front if they had to, in other words I was gonna be squished._

_"__**Already bought them, you owe me 30 pound and we're standing, I wanna be within spitting distance of Zacky ;) xx"**_

_Sometimes guys disgust me, but I was excited too, Avenged music had got me through a lot in the past few years and kinda wanted to see them up close too. _

_"__**Ok, you guys better look after me mind, if I die my mother will kick your ass;) xx"**_

_I sent that and smiled, I knew my mum would let me go without a doubt, she'd taken me to see loads of bands before and just loved that i'd found friends that looked after me. _

_Three Weeks Later..._

_We were on the train up to Cardiff to see Avenged Sevenfold, the past three weeks had been hell. I'd been having texts every day from the boys about how excited they were that after two years we were seeing them. After the first three days I just stopped replying to them. We were all dressed up in our rock clothing, I had my Vengeance University shirt on and black skinnys with red DR. Martens. Concert shoes, I'd been to concerts before and knew it was important to wear proper clothes after leaving the last one with a broken toe. The guys were in Avenged shirts with black skinnys and vans and converse. I had warned them, the fools._

_It was 8am, and the show didn't start until 7pm. I yawned and streched accidently hitting Connor in the face much to his unamusement. He glared at me and said_

_"How in the hell can you yawn? We're going to see Avenged-fucking-Sevenfold ! "_

_"Maybe because you asses got me up at 6:30am, on a Friday none the less!" _

_They all grinned at each other, I was excited yeah, but not 7am excited. It was my fault really, I had told them when we got together to talk travel arrangments that we'd have to get there early if they wanted to be at the front but I hadn't told them what time was a decent early. _

_First Aaron rung me at 6:15am saying_

_"Where are you?"_

_I sleepily picked up my phone and said_

_"In my bed, why?"_

_All I recieved was _

_"OH MY GOD! Dude! Why aren't you up? "_

_"Because it's 6:15, we don't need to be on the train till 11. If we get there at 1 we'll be fine."_

_"What! We're coming to get you!"_

_I hung up on him, turned over and went back to sleep thinking they'd leave me alone. I was wrong. Fifteen minutes later I was woken up to 'Scream' blasting in to my ears, I yelled incoherent words and sat up to find three boys in Avenged shirts standing next to my bed smiling. I glared at them and looked at my clock. _

_"6:30, you got me up at 6:30?" _

_Ben smiled and said _

_"Come on sleepy, the train's leaving thirty minutes and you've got to get ready."_

_I glared at them again and begrugingly began to get ready. First I went downstairs and left them in my room with my laptop playing all my Avenged Sevenfold music on iTunes and warned them to stay away from my underwear drawer. I took my iPod and the speakers and had a rushed shower. When I came back upstairs they were jamming, Connor on my keyboard, Aaron had 'borrowed' my brothers guitar and Ben was 'singing'. I kicked them out of my room and got dressed and did my makeup and hair ready for the show, choosing my usual smoky eyed makeup , many bracelets, straight har and simple studs for my five ear piercings, i'd been to enough concerts to know that dangly earrings are lethal. _

_We got to the train station at 7am and boarded, the ticket man told us we would be in Cardiff at 8:30. I looked at the three boys next to me and said_

_"You do realised we are gonna be waiting for a good ten and a half hours in a line and no one will be there for a good few hours yeah?"_

_They looked back at me and Aaron said _

_"Yeah, your point is?"_

_"My point is that's a hell of a long time to wait in a line outside. With no food I might add."_

_They smiled at eachother and Ben opened his backpack, inside was six cans of red bull, six bottles of water and four subway bags. _

_I laughed at their silly grinning faces and they all laughed and carried on fangirling over the guys of Avenged Sevenfold. Aaron always wanted to be Synyster Gates, he literally worshipped the ground he walked on. Connor always fancied himself as just because he can play piano and he loved him, Ben wanted to be Zacky and even had the same haircut as him. I always felt sorry for Johnny, a bass player myself I always appreciated him. Personally I told the guys I didn't have a favourite, I loved them all but i'd always loved the Rev most, he was crazy but was an awsome person, he loved his friends and gave one hundred percent in everything.I tried to do that all the time. Even now he was gone I still adored him, but Arin seemed awsome and I was glad that they had found him. I just sat there occasionly joining it but I was really thinking about all I'd come through and how much the music meant to me. Tonight wasn't just about seeing them live, it was about hearing the music i'd studied and listned to repeatedly for months, it had stopped me doing some stupid things and I knew that you haven't really heard a song until you've heard it live and even though I seemed calm on the outside, inside I was ecstatic._

_The train pulled up and they boys or as I liked to call them the children, I was always like their mother telling them off for picking on eachother, normally at that point they'd turn on me and pick me up or something. I hated being picked up and they knew it._

_We started walking towards the arena and as we turned the corner towards the door like I knew there was no-one there, not even security were there. The boys all jumped about and high-fived each other, I laughed at them because they looked crazy screaming and shouting. It was 8:45am and I told them to start the line and to get ready for a long day knowing we wouldn't be getting home until 1am ish, we were being picked up by Aaron's dad who was coming back from work in Germany and we were gonna stay at his house for the night. His parents were brilliant, they loved me like a daughter and Aaron's mum treated me like it. They had another two sons, older than Aaron and she always told me that she's love a daughter. I only packed my phone, some money and my camera in a small bag. I had clothes and pj's in Aarons, that's how much I stayed there. _

_I got in the nonexistent line with the boys and sighed as I realised just how long we had to wait. One of the guards came out to see what all the noise was as the boys were still yelling and he looked at them and asked me_

_"Are you guys here to see the concert tonight?" with a puzzled look on his face._

_"Yes" I said with a half smile on my face" I told them it was way too early but they are really excited and couldn't wait" _

_He laughed with me and said _

_"Do they realise the band aren't even here yet?"_

_He smiled at me and walked away, he knew I could look after them until some more people arrived. I decided not to tell them, I knew their tourbus would come past us anyway so they could find out when it did._

_Well that was the first chapter, sorry it was a long one but it was setting up for the story basically, this is a made up story but Aaron, Connor and Ben are real with real descriptions, yes we really are this fun in real life;) We really want to see Avenged and this is just a story about it that I wrote. I really want to be a journalist so I thought i'd do some writing and see what people think of it, plus my head is all over the place at them moment and writing really relaxes me:)_

_It's my first fanfiction so i'd like to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_Hey again :) This chapter pretty much continues where I left off at the end of the last one, remember to review :D_

_It was 10am now, the past hour had consisted of Aaron, Connor and Ben's fangirling getting louder and more unmanly. I was really looking forward to the moment when the toubus drove past us because as much as it was annoying their squeals were really funny. They could be really guy-ish at times but when it came to Avenged Sevenfold they were like little puppy's being given a squeaky toy. I got out a can of red-bull from Ben's bag because I could feel myself beginning to feel tired and drowsy, I got like that when I needed sugar so I took some Parma Violets too, I think I was the only person I knew who liked them. Still being the only people in the nonexistent line I convinced a worried Ben and Connor that they could go to the toilet and no-one would take our places, as they walked away all nervous and looking back every thirty seconds, Aaron smiled at them and we sat on the floor leaning on the side of the doors to the standing part of the arena._

_"What's wrong?" He said with a half smile, half worried look on his face. Damn._

_"Nothing, i'm just thinking about tonight." _

_I said putting a massive grin on my face. The look of worry left his face and he smiled, only he really knew why I loved Avenged Sevenfold so much, he knew all the stuff i'd been through if only because it happenned to Megan aswell. Plus he was more like a brother and I could tell him anything, he'd spent hours with me crying on his shoulders and talking to me. He knew me best and he knew that Avenged Sevenfold wasn't just awsome music and hot guys to me, they were saviours, people who wrote music that described my life and it was as if they knew me. I felt connected to them and only Aaron knew that. _

_" I brought the sign mind " I said winking at him. He looked at me in complete shock, we'd been talking about how amazing it would be to play with the band and we decided the best way would be to bring a sign asking if we could play a song, he thought I was joking when I told him i'm going to take one._

_"What ? Let me see!"_

_I laughed at took up the folded piece of paper out of my small bag, I unfolded it a few times and showed it to him. On it in capital letters it said _

_"CAN I PLAY NIGHTMARE WITH YOU GUYS?" I drew some deathbats in the corners to make it look pretty. He had the same shocked look on his face and said _

_"If I go up you've got to come with me and play bass." _

_"Yeah, screw that! It's your fantasy to play with them i'll video it for you" I said winking at him again. Connor and Ben came back and asked what we were talking about, I smiled and simply said _

_"nothing" . _

_It was now 10:15 am and as we sat back down leaning against the doors and I joined in the fangirling with them. At 12pm we started eating the subway and redbull, a few people now had joined the queue and the boys were getting more anxious. When we finished I told the guys to save my space and I went off in search of a bin, I knew there was one just around the corner but I went the other way that would take me right around the arena. I needed some time to think of the night ahead. As I made my way back around I heard the sound of a massive bus behind me and sure enough when I turned around there was a tour bus. I stopped as it went past to see if I could see inside, as it came directly next to me one of the curtains opened and there was Synyster Gates looking out. He looked at me, smiled and waved. I swear to god I nearly fell over._

_The bus was slowing down so I could just see him lean over and pick up Pinkly, picked up her paw and make her wave aswell. I laughed at waved back as he laughed too. Then the bus turned the corner and I could hear the people in line shouting and screaming. I could hear Ben, Connor and Aaron through the crowd and began walking around to find them standing up and looking like they were going to faint. I didn't tell them that I had seen Synyster because they would be jealous especially Aaron so I laughed as they told me that the curtains were all closed._

_It turned out Ben had brought his iPhone and put his Avenged albums on shuffle to help the waiting. As the hours passed we talked about how long we had waited and just general stuff about the band. At 6:30 they opened the doors and let us into the hall, we ran to the barriers and the boys formed a semi-circle behind me, they knew if they moved i'd murder them because I was screwed if there was a mosh pit anywhere near me. At 7pm The Blackout were opening for them because it was in Cardiff. I always loved seeing the opening bands and how much the crowd got pumped up for the headliner band. Their set only lasted and hour but it was still good. The boys were incredibly unimpressed though. Almost straight after a video came on the screens and the five men we were all waiting for came on the screen saying they would be fifteen minutes and exciting the crowd even more. I hoped they hurried up, I was only little and the barrier isn't a fun place to be but I prayed that once they came out people would stop pushing forward. The guys were doing their best but they were being squashed up to me and I was getting pushed into the barrier. Finally all the lights went down signaling that Avenged Sevenfold were about to start. The crowd's anitcipation was almost visible now they opened up with 'Scream' and Val's scream echoed through the room as they came out onto the stage. _

_It was even better than I could have imagined, the noise level was so much that I could feel the floor vibrating with Johnny's bass. started singing and my mind was officially blown. At the solo Synyster and Zacky came to the front of the stage to play, and as I got my camera Syn realised it was me and posed with Zacky for a shot, I attempted to shout back a 'thanks' and he must had known what I was going to say because there was no way he could have heard me. He winked at me and carried on playing. During that part he must have seen I was being squashed because before they started the next song he went back to his mic and said _

_" Hey Cardiff!" the caused much shouting and he grinned and waited for the noise to stop. _

_"You guys in the standing can you do me a favour and move back a little? You're all squished up and I can't see you beautiful people properly!" _

_They all screamed with delight but moved back a few steps, I could finally breath and gave him a smile and mouthed 'thanks sweetie!' We carried on like this for the rest of the night, they'd play a song and he'd get each of the guys to stand right in the front so I could get some good shots and smiling and winking at each other. When 'Beast and The Harlot' came on me and the guys all danced together, this was officially our song and whenever we heard it in the car or in a club we all stood together and danced our ass's off. By now Matt, Zacky, Johnny and Arin had noticed the interaction between me and Syn and in a instrumental part of the song Matt said_

_"I want you all to dance like the kids in the front are!" We all looked at him then eachother and he was watching us and we all squealed as we realised who he was talking about._

_Then they finished on 'Bat Country' and went off but of course came back on after five minutes for the encore. They started with 'Fiction' and then I lost it, that song killed me. From the minute they brought out they piano I was tearing up and when started singing I began crying properly. Aaron didn't even have to see me to know if I was upset, he hugged me and did so for the rest of the song. As I always did I sung part but not the Rev's. Syn came over and saw I was crying and I could see the tears in his eyes too. This time we didn't do as we had done all night with a picture, i'd taken one of the piano but was too upset to do anymore. This time Syn and I had eye contact the whole song. They finished and I wiped away my tears and smiled at him, he smiled back and did the same. Then said_

_"Well, you guys have been amazing, and this is going to be our last song. I hope you all have fucking Nightmare's tonight!"_

_I grabbed the sign out of my bag as fast I could and gave it to Aaron, despite his earlier nervousness took it and held it up. He was 6ft 2" so there was no way they couldn't see it. Just before they started saw it and went over to Zacky and talked to him. He came back to the front and said _

_"We're gonna do this differently tonight! We're gonna have the kid with the sign play with us for this one." He looked at Aaron and called him up, I moved over so he could climb over the barrier and climb onto the stage. He turned and grinned at me, he stopped as if in thought and went over to Johnny and said something to him. Johnny just laughed and went to speak to Matt, he laughed too and said_

_"Aaron's asked for one of his friends to play bass with us too! Come on up dude whoever you are!"_

_I looked in horror and Aaron just smiled. Zacky gave his guitar to Aaron and Syn and Zacky went to talk to Aaron about what he was going to play, Matt went off to get something and Johnny was standing there with his bass waiting for the 'dude' to go up. Ben and Connor literally had to pick me up and put me over the barrier and then I climbed up on stage and went over to Johnny who looked confused but gave me his guitar anyway. I turned around to face about twelve thousand people all waiting for us to start. Syn made his way over to his mic and realised it was me on stage, he looked in shock but smiled and said 'good luck'. Matt came back on and looked at me and said to Aaron through his mic_

_"I thought you said dude?" Aaron used Zacky's mic and replied_

_"I meant her" I looked at Matt and just smiled and he laughed and said _

_"Well let's do it" The opening came on through the speakers and Syn started playing. I wasn't worried about messing up because I knew the song like the back of my hand, what I was nervous about was that I was on stage with Avenged Sevenfold. Me and Aaron pretty much stayed together for the first part of the song but relaxed a bit by the second verse and started walking around. I had to admit, we were pretty good. I went over to where Connor and Ben were and saw that Ben was videoing it and the pair of them were shouting like fools. I stood there until the second chorus and Synyster came and stood next me, I looked at him and he smiled back reassuringly. I went back over to Aaron and nodded towards Syn. He grinned and went to stand next to him and he started the solo. I walked over to each band member and they all smiled back. We finished the song and the crowd went nuts, they screamed and shouted and all sorts. I was in a mix of laughter and crying because I was so happy, I grabbed Aaron in a bear hug and he squeezed me back tight. We broke apart to find the band standing waiting for the same, I hugged each member and they all said well done in my ear. Syn was last and he held me tighter than the rest of them and for longer. Me and Aaron said thank you to everyone and went to jump off the stage to get back to Connor and Ben when Matt and Syn grabbed us and Matt said_

_"Where are you going? You're coming backstage to celebrate!" I said_

_"We can't leave our friends though!" Zacky came over with a smile and said_

_"Well then, you'd better tell them to get up here and come with us then" laughing as he said it. Aaron jumped down and told them what Zacky had said and they essentially ran up as we all began going backstage. _

_Well that's the end of another chapter guys :) If only this would really happen ! _

_Hope you enjoyed and remember to review:D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_Hope you're all still enjoying :)_

_The four of us were following the band backstage in a line, Aaron was in front, then me, then Ben and Connor lagging behind. I grabbed Aaron and Bens hand because I could feel myself getting drowsy again and I knew that I needed food or something fast or I was gonna pass out. I had this wierd sugar thing, it was like I was diabetic but I wasn't. We got to a big room full of band stuff, guitars etc. There were two huge four seat sofa's and a massive arm chair forming a sort of square but with one side missing, the band and the boys settled down on the sofa's and Synyster sat on the arm chair, I kept standing though and scanned the room for somthing to eat or drink, Syn came over and asked me what was wrong. I told him that I needed something sugary and he ran over to a fridge behind the sofa and got me some pepsi. I gladly took it and drunk about half the bottle in one gulp and then felt the sugar pulse through me and nearly keeled over from the rush. Aaron ran over faster than any of the seven others in the room and stood me up until I felt right again, Ben, Connor and Syn all stood around us in concern and the rest of the band were watching me. I said_

_"Stop looking at me you planks" I could feel myself going red and hated being the centre of attention. Aaron smiled and knew I was fine if I was up to insults. He looked me in the eyes once more and went to sit down on the sofa, Syn pulled me over to the armchair and I sat on the arm. We talked for what seemed like hours about the show until Aaron's dad rung us to ask where we were because he was outside. We stood up to go and the band all looked at each other until Matt said_

_"You guys can stay if you like, you're awsome" He said finishing with that famous smile with those damn cute dimples, Johnny laughed in agreement and Aaron phoned his dad and told him to go and that we'd get the train back. He put the phone down and said_

_"He said we can stay as long as we don't get killed" I laughed and said_

_"Damn I was planning on getting murdered tonight" I said winking at Aaron, as much as his dad was lovely he said some strange things_

_"Well that would be a shame if you were killed, I'd like to get to know you more first" Syn said out of nowhere, we all looked at him and he just fixed me a smile and that stare that sent fangirls crazy. I blushed so much that I could hear snickering coming from the other guys including Zacky, Matt, Johnny and Arin. Their tour manager came in and said that they had and hour before they had to be on the bus because they had a radio show to go to in London the next morning. He looked at us and said Hi and then left._

_I looked at Syn in disappointment, I knew i'd only just met the guy but I really liked him already. Then Jason Berry came in and said that there was loads of fans outside waiting for them, the whole band stood up and said they were going in the showers before they went to meet the fans, Syn stopped before they left and said_

_"If you can, there's some space on the bus for you and your friends. It'll be a pullout bed but it's something, i'd love it if you could." _

_"I'll try, i'd love to aswell' I said and gave him and sly grin before he turned around and followed the others out the door. Aaron, Ben and Connor all stared at me in shock, they knew I was really funny with guys. _

_"So, how are we gonna convice our parents to let us head off to London with a band for the next few nights?" Connor said, Me, Aaron and Ben knew our parents wouldn't be too hard to convince but Connor's parents had only just let him get on the train that morning offering to drive us, wait directly outside the arena and drive us home. They were very protective of him. I settled in the armchair and the guys went off the other parts of the room to phone their parents._

_I rung my mum's mobile first but there was no answer so I tried the house phone and my dad picked up._

_"Hey Lucy, did you have a good time?"_

_"Yeah, it was really good! Me and Aaron played with them onstage and we're backstage with them now!"_

_"Wow, really?" My dad had always encouraged me to play bass and I knew he'd be genuinly happy for me about that._

_"Yeah can you put mum on please?" He took about thirty seconds to wake mum up and she answered groggily_

_"Hey darlin', did you enjoy?" I told her what I'd said to dad and added_

_"They've asked if we want to go to London with them"_

_"Why?" She was getting suspicious._

_"They really like us, I think it's because we're not just obsessed with their looks and stuff we've been talking about the songs and instruments for about an hour."_

_"Are the guys going? I don't want you going with out them."_

_I held the phone away and asked the guys if they could go and amazingly everyone nodded back._

_"Yeah they're just coming off the phone to their parents now"_

_"Ok then, don't let them leave your sight. Be careful I love you." _

_"Thank you so much ! I love you too, tell Dad and Joe too." _

_I clicked off the call and the guys said goodbye and ran and hugged me in happiness. _

_All I heard was "Ohh, is this a group hug?" and felt another five men join us which resulted in my compelte submersion. We all broke apart to find five men in brand new clothes smelling of lynx standing around us._

_"So, are you guys coming with us?" Arin said, I looked at him in shock and he replied with _

_"What, Syn filled us in" I turned to Syn who was suddenly looking all sheepish and was about to reply when a voice next to me shouted out_

_"So, where are gonna sleep?" Matt laughed and said _

_"Well, there's two pullout's and a bunk so two of you are gonna have to share" They all looked at me knowing i'd have to share with one of the guys._

_"We'll sort it out when we get on the bus" Syn said coming to stand next to me seeing this was going to be extremly awkward. Their tour manager came back and said_

_"I suggest you go and meet some fans now before we leave in half hour" _

_The guys began to help pack up and Syn looked at us and said_

_"The fans can get pretty crazy, if you guys just try and get through the crowd before us we'll be about half hour" I must have looked really worried because he touched my arm softly and said_

_I'll walk with you, i'll keep you safe I promise, Johnny has a problem with getting through the fans sometimes so it won't be fun with your stature."_

_I smiled at him and said_

_"Thank you, height deficiency sucks ass" He laughed loudly and helped the band pack up. It took about five minutes by the time Syn had started helping pack and we went out by the doors and could hear the fans chanting 'Sevenfold' repeatedly, Syn came and stook next to me and put his arm over my shoulders, I looked up and smilied at him and he smiled back and pulled me closer. Matt went out first and the crowd roared when they saw him. He, Zacky, Johnny and Arin went out first and asked the crowd to make some room so we could get through. I could hear the girls talking and gasping when they saw me and Syn but I didn't care, it was terrifying walking through a massive amount of people trying to grab Syn. Finally we got to the bus and he stood by the door, smiled and said_

_" I won't be too long I promise" I returned the smile and walked up the stairs to explore the bus and he closed the door and I could hear the crowds scrabbling to be near him. I got to the top of the stairs and looked down the bus, there was a little living area part and some shelves and cupboards with a fridge, microwave, sink and kettle. Thank god, I was gasping for a cup of tea! Then there were some bunks that were massive, there were two from the ceiling to the floor and three lengthways to the end of the bus but I could see the infamous tv and playstation or whatever it was were Matt played COD. I could already see Aaron eyeing it up, I joined them in the living area bit and we all looked at eachother and with out saying anything we knew what everyone was thinking._

_"Guys, we're on Avenged Sevenfold's tour bus" Ben simply said,_

_"Yep" Aaron replied, we spent a few minutes in silence trying to acknowledge that fact. After that we all looked up and gave the biggest cheesiest of grins to eachother. We found ways of amusing ourselves until Avenged came back. Aaron phoned Megan, as much as she loved the band she was scared of being killed in a mosh pit, she was just under 5ft 11" so it was a silly fear but she said as long as we videoed some of it she was happy with that. Connor was on the phone with his parents again reassuring them he hadn't been killed or something, Ben was on the phone to Katie, his girlfriend, she wasn't happy he went because she was younger than us and her parents wouldn't let her go but he was now promising her loads of autographs. I was just looking around the bus thinking about the next few days. We had no clothes apart from the one's we were wearing, which were gross. I knew the guys would be fine with wearing the same clothes for a few days but despite my normal ungirlyness I couldn't walk around in sweaty, smelly clothes for seven days. We had about 60 pounds between the four of us. The guys had another week on tour and we had no means of getting home after they were done. Fun fun. _

_Ok, that's the end of another chapter, remember please let me know what you think :)_

_Thanks _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_I got bored and decided to open one of the curtains and was almost blinded by the camera flashes and a huge amount of people ran to the window I was looking through. I quickly closed it again and ducked down just incase. The boys all looked at me and I told them what had just happened._

_"They all ran to the window and were taking pictures of me!" Ben looked at Aaron and Connor and said_

_"Well. You did leave the arena with Synyster Gates's arm over your shoulders, they're bound to think something of that no?" As I was about to protest Connor piped up_

_"Yeah, you two seem rather friendly" True, I liked him probably more than I should do especially seeing as he was married but he seemed to like me to._

_The door of the bus burst open and the five men ran in, the fans were still shouting goodbyes and the occasional 'I Love You!" could be heard, they all shouted back a goodbye and then the door was closed and the bus began to drive off. The fans still followed the bus until it turned a corner and began to pick up speed. The guys all turned to us and sat down while Johnny went to the fridge and grabbed some beers . I was in my own corner of the makeshift sofa's in the living bit until Syn came and sat rather close to me, gave me a sweet smile and said to Aaron, Connor, Ben and me,_

_"So, did you enjoy the show?" The boys burst into life and began telling each band member how amazing they were and their favourite song and the best part of the show. I remained silent for the most part, joining in a few of the laughs but I was happy letting them talk. They didn't shut up until Matt asked if they wanted to play COD and they all but ran up the top end of the bus discussing 'prestiges' and types of warfare. I stayed in my seat and suprisingly so did Syn, the rest of the band noticed we were rather cosy and joined Matt and the boys some having to sit on the bunks and lean over so they could see the screen. I turned to look at Syn and he said,_

_"What I want to know is if you enjoyed the show?" I could feel myself blushing under his gaze as he waited for an answer and replied, _

_"I loved it, you played amazingly" He grinned and said_

_"Yeah I was pretty good tonight". I pretended to look shocked and playfully smacked his arm,_

_"I meant the whole band!" He faked a sad face and I laughed and hugged his arm and said,_

_"N'aww i'm sorry you were good too" He grinned and returned the hug with one arm but when I went to pull away he pulled me back into a cuddle leaning me onto his side with his left arm over my shoulder and the his right hand found mine and he interlaced his fingers with mine and put our hands on my leg. I turned my head to look at him and he just smiled and said,_

_"I've wanted to do that all night." All I could do was smile back and lean into his side feeling safe, that's just how I instantly felt about him. He leant his head on mine and said,_

_"You know, the fans think you're pretty." I turned again to face him and looked shocked._

_"They told me" He said. _

_"What did they say?" He smirked and said_

_"Well, when I closed the bus door they asked who you were and I told them you were a friend" _

_"Even though you hardly know me?_

_"Well I couldn't tell them I brought you backstage because I thought you were gorgeous could I?" He grinned and I just repeated my 'Oh My god" look but leant back down on his side. _

_"Anyway, they all began telling me they thought you were pretty and then resumed with the general fangirlyness" I giggled at that and I could feel him smiling too. _

_"So, why didn't you fangirl over us?" I sat up to answer him, _

_"Mainly because I've always thought that if I was famous then I wouldn't want people screaming at me and just generally having fits when they see me so I decided not to do it if I ever met someone famous" Clearly he wasn't expecting that answer so it was his turn to look shocked. I met his eyes and we just looked at each other for a few seconds until I could see him leaning towards me. I took my hand away from his and put it on his cheek and he leant in further until our lips were millimetres away from eachother. As I closed my eys I could feel his arm over my shouldes sliding down to my waist. As our lips touched I remembered something rather important, I moved my head away and grabbed his left hand to check if he was wearing a wedding ring, thankfully he wasn't. I put his hand back on my waist and moved so I was on his lap straddling his legs and when I turned to look back at him he was smiling_

_"Well, no-one's ever done that I can promise you" He said still wearing that heart-stopping grin._

_"I had to check, i'd feel terrible if I made you cheat on Michelle", I said, with that his face dropped and he looked incredibly sad._

_"Well, that's another thing you've said that's shocked me. Incase you're wondering she cheated on me, alot, and I got fed up of it" I wasn't really shocked, it was common knowledge between fans that there was infidelity in their marriage and i'd never understood why he put up with it._

_"I don't think i'll ever understand why she would cheat on you, you seem pretty perfect to me" I said, he smiled and said,_

_"Well thank you, I must say you seem perfect to me" I sighed and replied_

_"I'm far from perfect" I smiled a little to myself and had a thought "What's my name?"_

_"What he did next was so cute, his mouth formed a little o shape and he said_

_"I don't know, I feel such a whore. I'm sitting here with you on my lap trying to get the courage to kiss you and I don't even know your name"_

_I giggle and said _

_"It's Lucy, do I call you Synyster or Brian?"_

_"That's a pretty name, you can call me what you like" _

_"I'll stick to Syn for casual stuff and Brian for serious stuff, how about that?" He smiled and said_

_"That's fine" I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and leant forward slightly so our lips were close and I could feel myself blushing but I didn't care. He did the same so our lips were touching and slid his hands down so one was on my waist and the other on my lower back, I moved one of mine to his chest and the other fiddling with a little tuft of hair at the top of his neck and closed my eyes. Now he started the kiss and just pecked my lips a few times until I used my tounge to signify I wanted more. I parted my lips slightly and he did the same and the kiss deepend until a voice behind us said_

_"Guys! Not on the sofa! We all use those" I turned round to see that Matt had been the one to interrupt and he was on the brink of laughter because I looked so shocked. The rest of the band and Aaron, Connor and Ben came down to our end of the bus to see what was going on and they all gave the same shocked look. _

_"You know, a picture would last longer" I said, slightly annoyed but more dissapointed and I got off Syn's lap and sat next to him instead. They all tried not to laugh but I could see them snickering until Aaron said_

_"Well at least you've solved the problem with the lack of bunks" I looked at Syn and he smiled at me. Then my phone rung and I saw it was my mum, _

_"Hey!" She sounded really tired so I asked her,_

_"Hey, why you still up it's got to be at least 1am. What time is it?" I could hear her moving and my dad grunting as she moved him so she could see the alarm clock that was by their bed._

_"It's half past one, you having a good time?" I smiled, looked at Syn and he took my free hand and laced his fingers with mine again and laid them on his leg, I smiled even more and said, _

_"I'm having a brilliant time, the guys are really lovely." Syn grinned at me and started talking to the guys quietly,_

_"Ok, make sure they look after you and ring me when you wake up ok?"_

_"Yeah, they will. I will but I have no clue when that'll be" I finished with a small laugh and she did the same,_

_"Don't be a lazy bugger, get up at a decent time"_

_"I'll try, night mum"_

_"Goodnight Lucy, love you"_

_"Love you mother, night" I clicked off the phone call and put my phone on the worktop along with my bag. We all watched television for about a hour until Zacky said,_

_"We probably should go to bed, we've got a radio show in nine and a half hours and we all know who gets cranky if they don't get enough sleep" He finished looking at Johnny who promptly picked up a cushion and threw it at Zacky who threw it back with amazing speed so it hit Johnny square in the face. Never-the-less we all slowly got up and moved towards the bunks, Matt put the pullout beds up by the door for Aaron and Connor while Syn put the one at the other end of the bus up for Ben while we stood by the worktops I gave each of the guys a hug before standing by the bunks waiting for Syn. It took them all of two minutes and Matt dug into a cupboard and found some pajama bottoms that looked like they would fit,_

_"Here, they're Vals, she left them here last week. You're a little shorter than her so they may be a bit long but they're gonna be comfortable to sleep in" He said looking at my leggins and smiling. I took the pajama bottoms off Matt and said,_

_"Thanks" and smiled at him, he returned the smile and before he got into his bunk I added,_

_"I'm shorter than everyone so I never find trousers the right length anyway" He turned with a laugh and said,_

_"Hey you can be the new dwarf on the bus then" He gave me a quick wink before clambering up and settling down in his bunk. Syn pointed out the little toilet room thing and got into his bunk, I made sure I knew which one it was before I got into the wrong bunk because that could be rather awkward. As Matt said the trousers were long but much more comfortable than the leggings. I came back and put my trousers at the bottom of Syn's bunk, it was in the middle so I had to step on the bottom one to climb up. Syn was waiting, I hadn't realised just how big they were and found I had to shuffle over to him, I faced him and snuggled into his chest. He took one of my hands in his and put his other arm over my waist and pulled me closer until he had wrapped his entire arm around my back. _

_"I'm so glad I met you tonight." He whispered into my ear and I felt a shudder go up my spine. _

_"Me too" I said pushing my face into his chest wanting to be as close as possible and he kissed my forehead and kept his head there so I could feel his lips on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep in about five minutes, lying there with him felt brilliant, I felt safe and enjoyed every minute of lying there with him._

_Thanks guys:) more chapter's tomorrow hopefully. I changed the rating just incase but I don't think i'm going to be writing too much of that sort of thing. If you catch my drift. Remember, reviews are always appreciated :) Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Well, here we are on chapter five. I didn't think i'd get this far. Normally I write some stuff then get bored but this is interesting me._

_I woke up a few times in the night confused over where I was but I remembered in a few minutes and lied there for a few moments thinking about the gorgeous man that had his arms wrapped around me and the next few days. I realised I could wear the leggings but I would have to borrow a shirt from someone, I loved baggy tops, they were so comfy! I went back to sleep then because I was ridiculously comfy in the bunk with Syn. When I woke up again he was gone, which wasn't really a suprise because I slept like a sloth so they could have easily moved me with out me knowing. I turned over to see all the bunk curtains open and empty, so I jumped down and looked left to find the guys pullout's empty too. I looked right and saw Aaron, Connor and Ben eating breakfast and drinking starbucks,_

_"Good morning, now where's my breakfast?" They all turned and waved a good morning in between mouthfuls of pastry's so I walked down to the table that was laden with food and cups._

_"Syn asked us what you wanted and we said 'a chocolate brioche and tea, loads of milk and no sugar' so he went and got it and brought us all food too" Connor said looking very happy. He pushed a bag over to me and it contained, like Connor said a chocolate brioche and tea from starbucks with loads of packets of milk. Also there was a note that said_

_"Morning, I asked the boys what you wanted. I hope that's ok. There's some money in a bag at the bottom of our bunk if you need anything. We'll be back at 11 so depending on what time you wake up we won't be long. Ps, we're on BBC 2 radio if you want tolisten. You didn't tell me you're 16 but I don't mind, I believe love is love no matter the conditions. Syn if it's casual, Brian if it's serious x"_

_I smiled at his sweetness and happly ate my breakfast. The tea was luke-warm so I knew they hadn't been long but I loved my tea that way. I could drink it boiling hot or freezing cold and anyway in between. I turned on the tv and quickly found the right channel that was playing BBC2 and heard,_

_"And now we have a very special guest on the live lounge with me, Fearn Cotton. Avenged Sevenfold!" There were some claps and cheers,_

_"So guys how is the UK treating you?" Matt answered with_

_"Yeah for most of us it's been great so far but I think Syn has had the best time here so far so he better tell you about it" I cursed Matt and knew I had to get him back for that and then Syn answered,_

_"Umm thanks Matt but yeah i've had a great time here, we played in Cardiff last night and met some amazing people there" This earned a lot of snickering until a thud could be heard and Fearn said,_

_"Oh don't beat each other up on my show!" she was laughing as she said it though and Syn carried on,_

_"But yeah we've had an awsome time and we've got a week here and then we head back to America for another three weeks then we finish tour and I get to chill in my new house"_

_"Ahh fantastic, well I believe you guys have got a song to play for us yeah?" Matt replied,_

_"Yeah well we were going to play 'Nightmare' but Synyster asked us to play 'Seize The Day' for his new girlfriend."_

_"Ohh new girlfriend?" Fearn said,_

_"Umm, she's not my girlfriend yet and I don't even know if she's awake yet but if she is awake I want to say that this is for her" The boys started giggling and another thud occured which left Fearn giggling too until it died down and they started to play. The familiar song started and I resumed eating whilst the guys all looked at eachother and me back and forth until I finished eating and said,_

_"Yes?"_

_"So, you and Synyster Gates huh? Ben said, I just looked around unable to answer,_

_"So, how did you sleep?" said Connor snickering as he said it,_

_"I slept fine thanks you? not giving them anything was clearly my best option at the moment._

_"Yeah we slept fine even without Synyster Gates" Aaron said, they were all obviously intent on teasing me about last nights events._

_"Look, all we did was kiss a little and I slept in his bunk because otherwise I'd have had to share with one of you fools. So yeah, me and Synyster Gates. Sort of." They all looked at each other and carried on eating. They finished the song and said their goodbye's and Fearn carried on with her show but I turned it off and found some milk, teabags and made some more tea. I am a self confessed tea addict, literally I drink about eight cups of that beautiful liquid everyday. The guys had finished their feast and settled on finding Scrubs on the tv, I watched it with them and twenty minutes and another cup of tea later the band came back. Arin walked in first, saw me and said,_

_"So how did you like our little tribute then?" he had a massive grin on his face and Johnny, Zacky and Matt followed him up the stairs and I made them all a cup of coffee putting some sugar in a bowl and took the milk out of the fridge because I didn't know how they like their coffee. I waited a minute and Syn hadn't appeared. Clearly Matt had noticed because he said,_

_"He's outside, some fans saw us and apparently you've become a sensation with the fans because all they wanted to know is about who you are"_

_"They know about me already? They only saw me for the first time eleven hours ago!" Zacky joined in and said,_

_"Yeah, someone got some good pictures or something but they also elaborated and have decided that you're his girlfriend."_

_"Ah. Hell" was all I could say,_

_"Yeah" Zacky replied and then Syn came in, looked around and said,_

_"You UK fans are crazy mind" He came and sat next to me as I handed him a cup of coffee and after he put sugar in it and drank some he put the cup down and laid his head on my lap with his feet up on the sofa. He smiled up at me and took one of my hands and did his usual thing of lacing his fingers with mine. I used the other hand to play with his hair that was spiked up in his signature style. The hedgehog I liked to call it. He put his other hand on his leg and sighed. The rest of the guys carried on watching tv and drinking coffee, clearly I was going to be the only one drinking tea around here. I looked down to see he had been watching me and I realised I probably had panda eyes and messy hair, I rubbed underneath my eyes to get rid of the makeup and found the bobble I always had around my wrist to put my hair up in a messy bun and when I finished held his hand again and resumed playing with his hair._

_"You know, you looked fine the way you were." I smiled at him and said,_

_"So, apparently the fans think we're dating then?" He closed his eyes and replied,_

_"Apparently so, like the one's at the arena said, they think you're really pretty. I even got a fist bump of some dude."_

_"Wow, I hadn't realised I was fistbump worthy." He opened his eyes and looked into mine,_

_"You're more than that. There isn't a gesture that would describe you". I pulled his hair slightly,_

_"You soppy gimp." He smiled and said,_

_"By the way, please don't pull my hair again. It really turns me on and now probably isn't the best of times for that" He closed his eyes again as I realised what he meant and giggled a little which made him smile even more. We all watched television for a while until their tour manager walked in, looked around at us and said,_

_"I'm assuming you guys are joining us for the rest of the tour?" Matt looked at us and replied,_

_"Yeah, their really awsome kids. Plus I think Syn's rather attatched to Lucy and the boys come as a package deal."_

_"Yep, where ever I go, they go." I said smiling at them and they responded with a huge grin. Their manager smiled and said,_

_"Well i'm Larry. The band are like my children, I look after them, make sure they don't get into trouble." They all looked up in protest and I said,_

_"Well I'm just the same with them. Meet Aaron, Connor and Ben. I do pretty much the same job as you I see." Now it was their turn to look in protest and the band and Larry laughed and said,_

_"Well alrighty then. You guys have a few hours to kill before soundcheck so walk around, explore London. Oh yeah and behave." They all said 'yes dad' in unison and he walked off the bus._

_"So, lets go explore London then." Arin said,_

_"I need clothes and a toothbrush first." I said and Syn sat up and said,_

_"Well, I'll lend you a shirt but I can see we'll need to do some shopping if you're staying with us" I sighed and stood up going to retrieve my leggings from the bottom of the bunk, I hated shopping. Absolutly detested it and I knew i'd need to buy some clothes, a few toiletries, makeup and underwear. Great, that would be awkward seeing as Syn would have to pay for it. Aaron, Ben and Connor all got up and put their shirts on from last night and Syn dug around in a bag and found me a House Of Syn shirt with the sleeves cut off of course. It was big but it would do until I got to a shop. I went into the little toilet room thing and looked in the mirror. I washed my face and got rid of all the makeup still around my eyes but kept my hair in the messy bun. I quickly got changed and went to the living part of the bus and sat next to Aaron waiting for Syn to get ready. He'd gone in the bathroom to get changed but the door opened after thirty seconds and he came out with no shirt on. I was used to shirtless guys being best friends with three but I was so shocked I started catching all smirked at me as Syn found a shirt and went back in not noticing me, Aaron took my chin in one hand and pushed it up saying,_

_"Give the poor flys a chance Luc, i'm sure you'll see that sight again soon enough" I glared at him and went to bite his hand but he knew that was a over used trick of mine and pulled away fast. _

_"Bugger off, are you going to stay here while we go shopping?" I asked trying to change the subject,_

_"Ohhh" Ben said, "You two are a 'we' now then?" I picked up a discarded starbucks cup and threw it at his head and it collided because he foolishly had turned back to the tv. The band erupted in laughter as he got up to sit on me. He wasn't fat but he sure was heavy, I just sat there knowing I wouldn't be able to get rid of him so I instead began tickling his waist so he squirmed until I pushed him off and he fell to the floor and everyone started laughing including him. _

_"If you're finished beating him up shall we go?" I turned to find Syn standing watching at the end of the bunks with a smile on his face. He was wearing a plain white v-necked shirt that showed off his 'forever' tattoo and a simple black button up shirt over it with black skinny jeans and big biker style boots. I looked down at myself and I felt rather scruffy. I was wearing his massive shirt, seriously creased leggings and my red and and the braclets i'd worn to the show. He walked over, sat next to me and smiled and said,_

_"You look fine. You ready?" I smiled back and replied,_

_"Yeah, I haven't been to London in ages." I gave each of the guys and hug and as we said our goodbye's Matt said,_

_"We'll meet you guys later. I really want to beat some people at COD first." Aaron, Connor and Bens eyes lit up and they raced down to set up the game. I got down a few stairs and could hear the fans outside the door. I turned round to face Syn and he took my hand and laced his fingers with mine as he always did and said,_

_"I'll look after you. They should leave you alone if you give a few smiles and hellos's" I took a deep breath and opened the door._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_Hello again :) I'm going to do the fans speaking like this *omg* it's just easier that way and i'm feeling rather lazy today. Thanks :)_

_As I opened the door I was 'greeted' by about fifty kids that looked mostly my age but some were older. I was stuck on the bottom step unable to move until I felt a hand on my lower back pushing me forward slightly. I went forward but as soon as Syn was out of the bus I shrunk back against the side of the bus trying to get away from the fans that were coming towards me with camera's and sharpie's. _

_"Hey guys, how about we do signing first then pictures yeah? But you've got to get in some form of order." Syn said loudly getting the attention of the crowd, they sprung into movement and got in some form of an organised crowd. To my suprise they wanted my signature aswell and asked some questions like *Are you and Syn together?* which seemed to be the most popular and I answered the same everytime "We're just friends" When I said it however they all had the same reaction, *Ahh ok* with a coy smile, a quick look at both of us and then they went to wait for a picture. Me and Syn stood close together until all the fans had all had somthing signed. Then they got in a line and waited for pictures. The first girl came to us and I offered to take the picture, I took the camera and told them to smile. When i'd taken the picture she said to the girl behind her in the queue *Will you take this one? I want one with Syn and Lucy* I looked at her in shock and she stood in the middle as me and Syn put our arms over her shoulders and smiled. The next twenty odd fans just wanted a picture with Syn so I took the camera's and began taking pictures for the fans until Larry appeared and took the photographer job off me. I smiled gratefully and saw the first girl was waiting by the front of the bus looking at the pictures so I went to talk to her. I said good bye to the other fans and mouthed a 'i'm just going over there one second' He looked to where I was pointing and mouthed back 'ok'. I walked over and she was looking through the pictures on her camera so she didn't notice me._

_"What's your name" I said with a smile, she looked up and gave me a shocked look and said,_

_"Emily" I replied,_

_"That's a really pretty name." She smiled and looked down. "How did you know my name earlier?" She looked embarrased and said,_

_"I was looking through 'tumblr' this morning and there were pictures of you everywhere being tagged as Syn Gates new girlfriend and someone had found your twitter and I saw your name on it." I slowly digested this and said,_

_"Oh right, thanks. I'm not really Syn's girlfriend mind" I smiled at her and she looked up like a bunny seeing the headlights of a car and said,_

_"Really? You two seem good for eachother" She said looking at me waiting for a reaction. I smiled and looked over to him, he was still taking pictures with the fans, smiling and laughing. _

_"I do really like him, so are you going to the show tonight?" She lit up when I said this and replied,_

_"Yes! I was in the queue but then I heard people shouting that you guys were here and I ran" She was giggling, it was infectious so I couldn't help laughing with her. _

_I felt a hand take mine and our fingers were laced together so I knew who it was before I turned around. _

_"Did you enjoy your first fan encounter?" He said looking down at me, he was about 8" taller than me so he had to really. _

_"Yeah but I don't know why they wanted my picture and autograph though." A little voice started talking and I realised it was Emily and she said,_

_"It's because they think you're with Synyster Gates." I turned to her and said, _

_"Yeah, but it's crazy. I'm not famous or anything. I'm just his" I air quoted "girlfriend." He laughed and said,_

_"In a fans eyes that makes you famous" He smiled and Emily agreed in laughter. He continued, _

_"Shouldn't we be going though?" I remembered the shopping we needed to do and said 'goodbye' to Emily and gave her a hug and so did Syn._

_We walked away still holding hands and we began walking into the central London. I just walked assuming he had somewhere he wanted to go and I found that it was a Starbucks. We walked in and got in the queue and he asked me what I wanted,_

_"I'll have a tea please" He ordered a latte for himself and my tea and quickly paid and as we got out he said, _

_"So, where do you want to go?", I thought about what I needed to get but I didn't want to spend too much and decided Primark was my best option for underwear. We walked in and a few people recognised him and rushed over. A few autographs later we went upstairs, he realised where I was heading to and said,_

_"If you don't mind i'll wait here." I smiled at him and went off. About ten minutes later I'd found a weeks worth of knickers that I liked and another bra. I found a basket so I wouldn't have to carry them and walked back to Syn._

_"Is that all?" He said looking curious at my lack of clothing. _

_"It's underwear and we need to find another shop for clothes. I refuse to wear most of the clothing in here." I said, pulling him over to the checkout and he gave me two twenty pound notes and said, _

_"It's going to look pretty strange if I buy them no?" I smiled at him and went to pay. I came back and we made our way to the entrance but when we got there we found a few paparazzi being held away from the shop by security guards. He groaned and I instantly grabbed his hand and squished myself into his side. He leant down to whisper in my ear,_

_"I've got you, just keep walking. We'll go to this awesome rocky gothy clothing store a few streets away. When we get out of the shop turn right and walk with me. Ok?" He looked into my eyes and I simply nodded wanting to get as far away from this shop as was possilbe. He held my hand even tighter and we started almost speedwalking out of the shop. The flashed from the camera's were almost blinding but I held on to Syn's hand and walked with him. They followed us asking random questions until we got to Blue Banana, thank god. It was possibly my favourite shop next to HMV, half my wardrobe at home had come from this shop. We got in and the staff closed the door behind us stopping paparazzi getting in. The woman who'd closed the door got back behind the counter and when the people in there had finished she locked the door, turned and smiled at us. I was scared and looked at Syn but he was smiling with the woman._

_"So, this is the new girlfriend i've been hearing about all morning?" She said, looking at me,_

_"Well, she's not my girlfriend." He paused and added "yet" I turned to him and playfully smacked his chest and said, _

_"I love how you assume i'd go out with you" I said laughing. He smiled back at me and said, _

_"Right. Off you go, find some clothes." He started talking to the staff about the show and I went off in search of clothes. It was bigger than the one back home but laid out in the same way. I soon found clothes, two pairs of jeans, one black, one purple. A hoodie with a zipper and a few skeleanimals shirts. V-necked of course. I also picked up a pair of cheap blue banana brand converse. I brought my clothes to the till and Syn looked at them and said,_

_"By the way, we have a whole day off here tomorrow and I plan on taking you out to dinner in the evening." Hearing this I realised I needed something to wear for that, I went and found a rack of dress's. I didn't wear them often but I was essentially going on a date with Synyster Gates, this was not the time for jeans and a t-shirt. I searched throught the rack for something girly but not too girly, I found the perfect one. It was a halterneck, the main colour was black but there were white bows all over it, it came to mid-thigh and there was about an inch of lace trim at the bottom. I wasn't girly at all but I loved the dress, I picked it up with a smile on face and walked back but on the way up the shop I noticed a pair of kitten heels that went with the dress, I got to the till and put the dress and heels on top of the other clothes. I looked at my phone and saw two missed calls and also found that it was on silent. Both calls were from my mum so I rung her back._

_"Hey mother! Sorry I put my phone on silent last night when I went to bed and forgot about it"_

_"Hello child, yeah when you didn't answer I spoke to Aaron he told me you were with Syn." Bugger_

_"Oh ok"_

_"How was the fan encounter then?" Ok, maybe he hadn't told her everything. I was going to tell her of course but I didn't want her to find out from someone else._

_"Bloody terrifying. They are crazy!" I felt a arm go round my waist and started pulling me gently towards the door, I shouted a goodbye over my shoulder to the staff and we began walking back towards starbucks while I continued talking to my mum._

_"Well, if you're close to Synyster Gates they're going to want to know you sweetie" I grinned to myself and replied,_

_"Well I wouldn't say we're close" To this he raised an eyebrow at me so I added "But he seems lovely" He grinned and took my hand as we walked into starbucks again. He ordered the same as he did this morning._

_"Good, the boys are really enjoying themselves aren't they. Apparently I interrupted their game of COD when I phoned, Aaron wasn't amused" _

_"No he wouldn't be, Matt's obsessed too so their pretty much on it all the time. It's really sad" We both giggled and I found that as I hadn't paid attention to where we were walking we were in Convent Garden. It was my favourite place in London, possibly England. We came past the market and came out underneath the rooftop bar opposite the theater and we sat down on a curb. He put the bags next to his legs, took my hands in his and put them on his legs. He looked at me and just looked for a few moments. _

_"Hey mum, can I ring you later? I looked back at Syn waiting for her to answer._

_"Yeah, I'm in work anyway. Ring me later" I hung up quickly waiting for him to start speaking. He just kept looking until finally he said,_

_"I really like you. I can't explain it but in the course of just under twenty four hours I've essentially fallen in love with you." Well I most certainly wasn't expecting that_

_I apologise for any spelling mistakes. It's late over here and i'm literally falling asleep on my sofa. Thanks :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

_This chapter's going to be really soppy because i'm listening to Biffy clyro as i'm writing and some of their songs are so beautiful!_

_I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I just kept looking at him trying desperatly to make my mind work out something to reply back. Thankfully he carried on,_

_"I don't know what it is but when I saw you yesterday I thought you were really cute and then I saw you during the show and I realised you were really passionate about the music and I liked you even more and when I saw you play I knew you were special. You play really well by the way and when you hugged me I felt sparks, and when I heard your voice backstage I knew I loved you" He stopped and waited for a reaction. I listened to him and was incredibly happy, _

_"Wow, Brian I've seen you play for so long and I've always admired you so much, when I saw you out of the bus window I couldn't believe my eyes. I think I love you too. No, I know I love you too." He looked in my eyes and started smiling. "You've done nothing but protect me since we met and I know what you mean when you say you feel sparks when we touch because I feel them too. We can work through the age gap, like you said, love is love, no matter the conditions and-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he kissed me. He leant over so he could cup my cheek with his hand and I put mine just above his knee. We stayed there kissing for a few minutes until his phone started ringing but he continued kissing me, ignoring his phone. I reached into his shirt pocket where it was and answered, _

_"Hello?" It was Matt and he sounded really confused,_

_"Lucy? Where's Syn?" He sighed and took the phone from my hand, put it to his ear and said,_

_"Yeah? " I smiled and took his hands and put them on my knees and started watching the street performers. It was only 12pm but they had clearly been out for ages. Matt started talking again and Syn replied,_

_"Ok, where are you guys?" He listened to Matt for a minute or two and put the phone in his jeans pocket. _

_"They're coming to meet us, he said they were bored playing COD" I smiled and we settled down waiting for the band and the boys to turn up. I leaned on his shoulder because I was getting really cold. Why I had gone out in the middle of November in a sleevless top and leggings I don't think i'll ever know. I knew he was smiling and leant his head on mine, we waited for about ten minutes until a crowd could be heard and we both knew it was fans. Sure enough around the corner came a massive group of fans and you could just see Aaron's head in the middle of it. He was the tallest of us all and of course I was the shortest. The fans all saw us and ran over. Twenty minutes and countless autographs and pictures later they started leaving so we were waiting for the band to come back over, I looked up at Aaron, i'd stayed on the floor for the whole time and Aaron, Ben and Connor had stood up next to me. _

_"So, how was your fan encounter then?" I was grinning because he was very claustrophobic. He looked down at me and said,_

_"Hell." He had nothing against the fans it was just being in a huge group of them. Ben slunk off because him and this girl had been eyeing eachother up for a while so Connor asked,_

_"So. Are you and him together yet?" I thought about it and said, _

_"Well, the words haven't been uttered yet but I think they will be rather soon." Matt, Arin, Zacky, Johnny and Syn began walking over, Syn of course came to me and held out his hand to pull me up, I took it and he pulled. He pulled with way too much force and I fell into him, he grabbed me to stop me pushing him over but it was too late. We tumbled over and I landed on top of him, I looked down at him and he said,_

_"You know, you're a lot lighter than you look" I could feel myself blushing because I was lying on him in the middle of Convent Garden so I began getting up but he was still lying on the floor. I offered him my hand to get up, he took it but didn't pull too much because he knew we'd go over again. He got up and looked at us all. Johnny said,_

_"Where can we go for lunch? I'm starving!" I looked around to see if everyone else wanted food and they all nodded in agreement. I took Syn's hand and said "Follow me." We went around the corner to a small cafe that I knew from the last time I came to London and the nine of us piled in and began ordering food. I wasn't hungry so I just had a bottle of pepsi and they guys all had sandwhich's and a coffee. It was about half past twelve now and Zacky's phone rung, it was Larry and he said they had to go to soundcheck._

_"So, where are you guys playing tonight?" Matt said,_

_"The o2" He had a massive grin on his face. _

_"Wow" Was all I said because I was rather impressed, they weren't a massive band over here and the o2 arena was a huge arena. We all made our way back to the bus getting stopped by a few fans on the way. We got back to the bus and clambered in but it was a short journey to the arena. I had just enough time to get changed into some jean, a v-neck and the new fake converse. I tried to help the guys unpack their cabs and stuff but they all assumed because I was little I wasn't strong enough and every time I went to pick something up some-one would appear and take it off me. Eventually I gave up and went back to the bus to speak to mum,_

_"Hello?" I said, I couldn't remember if she was still in work or not. _

_"Hello child! You alright?" I still hadn't decided if I was going to tell her about Syn yet so I just carried on the conversation._

_"Yeah i'm good, you?" _

_"Yeah, so when were you planning on telling me you're going out with Syn?" Looks like the decision has been made for me._

_"Right now actually, do you mind telling me how you know?" _

_"Some one was on Kerrang news this morning" I'd completly forgot they did that, it was news for the rock world basically, "There was a picture of you two last night coming out of the Cardiff arena looking rather cosy and they spoke to the fans who said 'yeah, they were really close last night' Oh well, at least I didn't have to tell her._

_"Well yeah, we're close but we're not actually together mind, I really like him and he told me he felt the same just now" _

_"N'awww i'm so happy for you, isn't he a bit older than you though?" She didn't really have that much of an argument here, there was ten years between her and dad._

_"Thanks, yeah he's thirty but it's like there isn't a gap at all" _

_"Ah, well i'll have to meet him soon I think. Enjoy yourself ok?" _

_I got up to make myself a cup of tea, when I was done I curled up in the corner of the sofa and we talked for a while about everything I missed yesturday. It was mostly about work but I knew all the people there so it was quite interesting. It was about 2pm now and they'd been in soundcheck for an hour and a half so they must nearly be done. Eventually mum said,_

_"I'll ring you later ok, i've got to go over nanas."_

_"I probably won't answer because i'm going to the arena with the guys later" _

_"Ok, well ring me when you get back to the bus. Bye, love you!" I smiled because I knew she was waving, I always waved bye to people when I was on the phone._

_"Ok I will. Love you!" I put down the phone on the worktop and went back over to the kettle and began making the sixth cup of tea of the day. I leant down to put the milk back in the fridge and went I straightned up I felt a pair of arms go around my waist making me jump. I heard a familiar laugh, looked down and saw that they were heavily tattooed with Marlboro across the knuckles. I put my arms around Syn's and felt his head on my shoulder._

_"Where were you in soundcheck? I missed you" _

_"People seem to think i'm not strong and when I picked anything up someone did it for me and I got bored so I phoned my mum" I turned around to face him and put my arms around his neck. I'll admit it was a strech. _

_"It's because you're so little" He said pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. "Did you tell her about us?"_

_"She knew already, turns out Kerrang news already have the scoop and she saw it. She's fine with us though, she wants to meet you"_

_"Ah I see" He looked into my eyes and carried on "I'd love to meet your family" I smiled and streched up on my toes to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me closer to him. The kiss got deeper and he lifted me up on the worktop so I was sitting on it and finally taller than him. I was on the edge so I sat back, we continued kissing until I heard something fall over and felt something wet on the bum of my jeans. I broke away and looked around to see the tea I was making before Syn came in had fallen over and was seeping into my jeans. He looked behind me and when he realised he looked at me and I could see the laughter in his eyes. _

_"I'll be back in a minute, I think I should get changed" He smiled trying not to laugh and stood back letting me jump down. I got down and craned my head round to look at the damage, I had a charming patch of wet right on my bum. I looked at Syn and could see he was looking at it too. I picked up the bag from blue banana and rumaged through to find the purple pair of jeans, I turned around to see him cleaning up the tea spillage and went into the bathroom to get changed. I came back out to find him lying on the sofa with his eyes closed, I just stood there smiling at him until he opened his eyes and saw me watching him. _

_"I like purple on you" I looked down at my jeans and back at him and could see his eyes lift up to meet mine. He streched out one arm as if to say 'come here'. I went over and he took my hips and sat me down in between his legs and then putting them up like barrier around me. I leant one arm on his left leg and when he put his arms around my waist I held one of his hands. I leant my head back on his chest and relaxed. We both just sat there for a few minutes in silence._

_"So are you going to watch the show tonight?" He said,_

_"Yeah of course!" I felt him begin to kiss my shoulders and I put my hand on his cheek._

_"I really don't want to go home with-out you" I hadn't thought about that, I was enjoying being with him so much I didn't acknowledge the thought that he'd be leaving the country in six days. After that they were touring America for three weeks, it was a big gap and we only had this week off college._

_"I don't want you to go either" I felt the kisses stop and he just leant his head on my shoulder, after a few moments he sat up, I leant forward and turned round so I could see his face._

_"Come with us, on tour I mean" I sighed because he didn't know I had college and was already excited about that prospect._

_"I have college, we've got a week off this week but on monday we have to go back." I instantly felt terrible because his face sank into obvious dissapointment. "I really want to come with you" I twisted my body so I was on my side and leant back on his chest, facing the prospect of leaving him was horrible and I needed to feel his arms around me, as if he could read my mind he put his arms around me and held me tight._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

_Sorry I haven't written in a few days, I know I posted yesturday I think but I wrote that about three days ago and it was the first chance I've had to post. Insomnia mixed with writers block is incredibly frustrating. Also I changed my username to AMusicAddict07, thanks :)_

_I lay there just thinking about having to leave him in six days, I really didn't want to but I had to go to college. I really wanted to be with Syn. _

_"After tour i'm coming back to you, there's no way i'm leaving you alone." He finally broke the horrible silence between us. I put a hand on his chest, I knew I needed to get him in a better mood for the show in a few hours. He took my hand and brought it to his lips and kept it there. I cwtched into his chest wanting to be as close as possible.(For you American readers, that's like snuggled. It's a welsh word sorry:) ) I began to feel sleepy and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and felt Syn playing with a strand of my hair. I moved up a little because i'd managed to move down so my head was on his stomach. I turned to look at him and he was already looking at me._

_"What's the time?" I leant back he could reach his phone out of his pocket and said,_

_"Four" Wow, I'd been sleeping nearly two hours._

_"Did you sleep too?" He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around making it obvious he hadn't._

_"You're really cute when you sleep, you make funny snorey snuffly noises" I could feel myself blushing a little and I looked down so he couldn't see, he smiled at me and took my chin in his hand and gently pulled my face up so my eyes met his. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd seen in my life. _

_"What time does the show start?" He put one hand behind his head but kept one on my back._

_"The Blackout go on at half seven and we go on at half eight" He just kept looking at me, it was incredibly distracting when I was trying to think._

_"Well we have a good few hours to kill then" _

_"Yep, the guys'll probably come and get changed soon then go out for a drink and we have to be in the arena before The Blackout start to get ready"_

_"Are you going to go out with them?" I said, _

_"Not if you don't want me to" I smiled at him because of just how ridiculously sweet he was. He took the hand from behind his head and started stroking the side of my face. "Plus i'd much rather stay here with you" He pulled on my chin towards his face and I leant into him. His hand moved from my chin to the side of my face while we kissed, I kept one hand on his chest and moved the other to the back of his neck and turned round so our bodies were together and I felt something poking against my stomach so I knew he liked it. His hand moved from my back to my thigh brushing my bum as it went down and I moved my hand to join the other one at the back of his clasping them together. His hand was still at my face so I moved it down to my waist and signified I wanted the kiss to get deeper and parted my lips and he instantly got the hint and responded with his tounge. I remembered what he'd said this morning and gently unclapsed my hands to get a fistful of his hair and started tugging on it, I broke away as I did it and a small moan came from his mouth and I could feel him getting harder. I used this time to sit up so I was straddling his hips instead of lying on him, despite my grip on his hair he pulled forward to kiss my neck, starting at the side but ending up at my collarbone. He stayed there for a few minutes kissing and nipping my collarbone and neck until I pushed him back into the sofa. He looked shocked until I began kissing him again and moving my hips until they were straddling his thighs just above his knees. I leant forward and started kissing him and pulled on the hem of his shirt, he realised what I wanted and gently sat forward so he could pull his shirt over his head and threw it, I pushed him back again and began kissing his neck and moving down to his chest. I looked up just in time to see his eyes roll back and he leant his head against the wall above the sofa, I sat up and looked at his tattoos, he opened his eyes to see why i'd stopped but I was too busy studying his 'forever' tattoo. Yeah, there I was straddling a shirtless Synyster Gates who was getting rather excited and I chose this time to check out his tattoo's, I am officialy a fool. He was looking at me all confused and it was incredibly sexy, his hair was all fluffy and completley in a mess and his face was slightly flushed. I looked up at him and said,_

_"Sorry, I get easily distracted, this tattoo is amazing" He moaned a little, clearly he wanted more. I leant forward again but this time I leant over him on my knees so that I could look down on him. I resumed kissing him but put my hands on his hips and he put one on my bum and the other was making it's way up my ribs and still going up. I felt it reach my breast and he kept it there while we kept kissing but it was that moment in a mix of our moans we heard a shout, _

_"Guys! I told you already! We all have to sit on there!" We both knew it was Matt and probably the rest of the guys without looking and his eyes opened wide like a kid who'd been caught with his hands trying to sneak a cookie, only I was the cookie. I sighed and took my hands off his hips and used them to push myself up so I was now straddling his hips again with my hands on his stomach so I could look at the guys. Indeed they were all there looking really shocked and on the verge of laughter because we'd been caught, _

_"How about I buy this part of the sofa? I'm rather fond of it" I said, _

_"I'll have a word with the bus company when we get home" Matt said with a wink and added "So I assume you guys aren't coming to dinner?"_

_"I've had an idea, if we go to dinner tonight then we could go meet your family tomorrow morning and come back in the night before we leave for Birmingham" I looked back at Syn and said,_

_"Yeah! Good idea" I leant back down to kiss him and said, "I'll go get ready" I got up and left him lying on the sofa shirtless and went to the bathroom to find the blue banana bag and started to get ready. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door and opened it a little to find Syn standing there,_

_"Me, Matt, Johnny, Arin, Connor, Ben and Aaron are going to find a resteraunt. Zacky wants a shower so wait for him here and he'll take you to the resteraunt, there's a make-up bag on the worktop. Any preferences?" I knew instantly,_

_"Italian please" He smiled and went to push the door open further, I fought agaisnt it and said,_

_"Nu uh, you can wait until I get to the resteraunt" I opened a little more just so I could get my head through and kiss him, I broke away and saw him smile before I closed the door. I waited until I heard them all go and came out wearing the dress and heels and looked in the mirror at the end of the bus. I have to say I didn't look terrible, I found a set of straightners and started on my hair, after that Zacky came back in and looked me up and down and said, _

_"You look nice" I smiled and replied,_

_"Thanks, when are we going to meet them?"_

_"When they ring and tell us where we're going" I sat down and looked though the make-up bag, they were american producst so I wasn't familiar but I found what I needed. _

_"Syn is completley smitten with you" Zacky said,_

_"Well then it's a good thing i'm very fond of him too" I said winking at him, he smiled and said,_

_"I think you appeared at just the right time, his divorce was pretty messy and he went all depressed and it was bad" I turned back to my makeup and said, _

_"I'm not going to hurt him like she did if that's what you mean" _

_"No, I can tell that. I just thought i'd let you know he's pretty much in love with you" He must have seen my look in the mirror because he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna kill him to leave you" I sighed because I knew it was true._

_"I'll speak to my mum tomorrow, I don't want to leave him either Zack." He looked at me and I met his eyes and he said,_

_"Ok." He phone rung and he walked over to answer it, _

_"Hello" he paused to listen, "Ok. We'll be there in about ten" He went and picked up a jacket and said, "We're going to this place called 'Ask' i'll call us a taxi" I quickly checked my hair, make-up and my dress and realised I didn't have a jacket, I really was a fool. 'Oh well, it'll be warm in the taxi and resteraunt and then i'll have Syn to keep me warm' I giggled a little at that last thought. _

_Ok that's the end of that chapter, sorry it took so long guys, my insomnia's been getting worse so i've been trying to use the time i'm awake in the night to write but writer's block has been evil to me aswell. For the past few nights i've been sitting up nearly all night with my laptop trying to write and I just end up getting frustrated because I can't think of anything. Anyway, thanks for the comments! They light up my day XD Writer's block is leaving me now so I may post again tonight. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

_It was a short taxi ride, every time we got to traffic lights and stopped fans would try to get in the taxi. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the resteraunt, it was now ten to five so we didn't have a lot of time to eat. We got out and there were some fans there waiting and a few paparazzi. We went in and the owner was there to meet us and took us to a secluded booth where the guys were waiting already. Synyster had saved me a seat inbetween him and Aaron so I squeezed in and gave Aaron a smile and I hugged Syn's arm, he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, _

_"You look beautiful" He kissed me on the cheek after saying it and I giggled and looked up at him, I gave him a warm smile and he gave one back and we were rather content just looking at eachother until Johnny cleared his throat and said,_

_"We don't have long, you two can continue that later" We both glared at him but picked up a menu. I already knew what I was having, this was my favourite Italian resteraunt and there was one back home. I was having fun listening to the guys trying to pronounce the names of the food seeing as they were all in Italian, I was translating what Estiva is to Arin when the waitress came over. She asked us what we wanted, I noticed she had an Italian accent and I looked at them waiting to see who would go first. Turned out it was Matt, _

_"I'll uhh, can I have a, umm" Eventually I said, _

_"Show me what you want and i'll order it" So they all pointed to what they wanted and I told the girl, I could only speak a few words of Italian but I could get the pronounciation down. I finished the massive order with 'Grazie, mi spiace loro circa. gli americani' and a roll of my eyes. We both started laughing and she left. I turned to look at the guys, Aaron, Ben and Connor knew I was rather bilingual so they were talking about some girl they'd seen in Convent Garden this morning and Matt, Arin, Zacky, Johnny and Syn were all looking at me as if i'd been speaking alien. _

_"What?" _

_"Since when do you speak Italian" Everyone apart from Syn had looked away now but he was still catching flys,_

_"Since I got bored last year and decided to learn some Italian, I also speak French and Welsh." I smiled at his cute shock expression and kissed his lips and then joined in the conversation with Aaron and the boys, Syn very smoothly put his arm over my shoulder and I held his hand on my shoulder. Turns out Ben had gotten the girl in Convent to give him her number and he had been texting her pretty much constantly since this morning. I did my usual job of flitting back and forth conversations, the band were talking about the show tonight, of course and the boys were talking about Ben and the girl. We only had to wait about five minutes for food and once it came we all tucked in because there wasn't a lot of time left before we had to get back. We all finished our food within about ten minutes which was amazing for me because I am such a slow eater people normally steal food from my plate just so I finish quicker. It was half past six so we had half hour before we had to be in the arena. We all we were talking about the show when I felt Syn's hand on my thigh from under the table, I hadn't noticed it move from the table where he was eating. Clever bugger. I tried to continue the conversation with Matt until his fingers began to trace random lines on the bare skin below my dress. Matt asked me, _

_"So do you sing?" I tried to look at him but now his fingers were running lines from my knee to the edge of my dress which had ridden up to above mid thigh when I sat down, _

_"No, not really" I was almost immediatly interupted by Aaron, _

_"-Yes you do" I turned and glared at him, _

_"No I don't" He just looked at me, Syn's fingers had stopped moving so it was a lot easier to concentrate. Aaron turned to Matt and said,_

_"She does but you have to have known her for a while for her to sing for you" I kicked him in the shin and because we were sitting next to each other I got him with the side of my so he gave a satisfactory yell and I turned back to Matt, _

_"Ok, I sing a little why?" The band all looked at each-other and Zack said, _

_"Our recording of Shauna singing 'Gunslinger' is broken so we need a female vocalist to sing her part." They all looked at me waiting for a reaction, I gave them all a questioning look and soon realised they were being serious. _

_"Nope, no way!" They all turned puppy dog eyes on me so I added, "Those don't work on me, it takes a lot more to convince me" I turned my attention to my drink and motioned for the waitress to come over. I felt Syn kissing my neck and he whispered, _

_"Could I convince you?" He continued kissing me and I said, _

_"Nope. The only way you're getting me on that stage is if you carry me on. But if you do that I will not be held responsible for my actions"_

_I pushed him away gently and Matt went to pay for out food. I was beginning to feel bad with them having to pay for us all the time. We all got up and Johnny called us a taxi back to the bus. There were lots more photographers out there now and a few Kerrang and MTV journalists asking questions. I kept my head down this time and got into the taxi first. _

_We got back to the bus and we all changed into 'show clothes' I settled for the purple jeans I had been wearing and a tee-shirt and the new hoodie because I was now freezing, it was a little big but that's how I like my hoodies. I waited for them all because they had let me change first and sat on my corner of the sofa with my knees up, I pulled the ends of my sleeves over my hands and held my knees. It was seven now, and Aaron came over, _

_"Are you officially with him yet then?" I looked at him and gave a half smile, it was all he needed. "What are you going to do about college" I let out a massive sigh and leant on him and he put one arm over my shoulders. Our friendship was like that, we could argue and be mean but we were always there for each other no matter what. _

_"I don't know, i'll speak to mum tomorrow and see if I can get a week off but I can't take too much time off" _

_"Ok, is it ok if we have our parents bring some clothes to your's tomorrow. These are getting pretty gross"_

_"Yeah of course. I'm going to ring mum later. Tell Meg to come aswell, I need to speak to her." _

_"You two, I can see it now. You two gossiping away in corner, your parents flapping over Syn and there's me like a lemon on my own" We both laughed because he was probably right."_

_"Yeah but you know you love us" I could feel him smiling as he said,_

_"Yep, you're my girls." It would seem incredibly strange to any one else, but the three of us were best friends, it probably only worked so well because me and Meg had the minds of a guy. I'd nearly got together with Aaron but I knew Meg loved him and had done for longer so I stepped away, I often wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't. _

_"Umm, you guys alright?" Syn was standing by the end of the bunks looking rather concerned. _

_"Yeah, we going now? I said getting up and going to hug him. We were slightly late now and we all got off the bus and went into the arena. Inside the arena was buzzing with anticipation and hundreds of people were running around. Matt went to find Larry to tell him we were here and the rest of us went into our dressing room. We all came in and the band all settled down with a beer, Syn pulled me onto his lap but I shifted so I was sitting on him and had my feet up on Zack's legs. I leant back on the arm of the sofa and Syn put his arms over my legs, one was touching my thigh and the other was holding a beer. Sean from The Blackout came in at twenty past seven and looked at me and said, _

_"Is it true you're from Swansea?" I looked up at him and said, _

_"Yeah, why?" A smile broke on his face,_

_"Well. We heard you guys all talking backstage last night and the guys thought you were English but I know Welsh accents so I bet Gav that you were from Swansea" I laughed and replied, _

_"Fair play" He ran back out and ten minutes later we could hear them opening with 'The Storm'. The guys were talking about the show and I was humming along to The Blackout. They finished that song and started 'Save Ourselves' _

_"So what are you guys going to do when we're on stage?" Johnny asked, I looked at the guys but they gave me no answers,_

_"I don't know, I kinda want to go talk the The Blackout but we'll probably just listen to the show back here" _

_"Ahh ok." The band all looked at each other and I knew they were probably planning some attempt to get me to sing, it was not happenning. _

_A short while after Matt Berry came around with a camera and told us it was for the little intro they did fifteen minutes before they went on. He shouted, he had because it was soo loud. _

_"You guys ok if I film you for this?" I looked at him and gave two thumbs up simply because I couldn't be bothered to shout. He gave one back as a signal that he was filming. Matt came and stood next to me and started talking, I could hear screaming when he came on the camera, they started screaming even louder and then boom. Someone put my hood up over my eyes and pretty much bent me over and was leaning on my back crushing our bodies together. Whoever it was was going to pay. I heard a voice that I recognised as Syn's and realised that was why they were screaming. He must have been creeping up behind us. After the screams subsided he let me stand up and wound his arms around my waist, my hood was still up and he said to the camera,_

_"Alright now I've attacked her i'm ready. How about you guys?" He waited for the crowd to respond and they did with more screams. _

_"Sounds good guys, we'll be about ten minutes" They were all screaming so loud it was crazy by now. I tried to wave but Syn kept grabbing my wrists and pulling them back just to annoy me and then Matt put the camera down and said, _

_"Nice job Gates, the crowd will be nuts now" He was laughing and he walked away, I turned round so I could look at Syn, he kept his arms wrapped around my waist though and I wound mine around his. Truth is I couldn't be bothered to stretch up so I could put them around his neck._

_"I think they liked that" I smiled at him and he leant down so our noses were touching, _

_"I bet they'd love it if I did this on stage then" Then he kissed me so deeply and passionatley I thought I was going to die. His hands slid down to just above my bum and I put mine on his shoulder blades, quite a few minutes later I felt a tap on his shoulder and Arin said, _

_"Umm, Syn? We have to go on stage now" We broke away and I looked at Arin, _

_"Couldn't you stall for a few minutes." I said only half joking._

_"I don't think so, that little show you and Syn gave earlier has really riled them up" I smiled a little and turned back to Syn who kissed me again and his hands dropped to cup my bum, _

_"Sorry, I'm going to get you on that stage even if I do have to face your wrath afterwards." I slapped his hands away and pulled him down so I could whisper, _

_"You even try Haner and you'll regret it" He pulled away and quickly slapped my bum before he ran to get his guitar and go on stage. I smiled after him and listened to the crowds scream and squeal as they all went on stage and opened with 'Scream'._

_Apologies for the slow updates you gorgeous people :/ _

_First my hair turned black (If you have dyed red hair do not try to dye it purple!) Secondly i've had to look after my brother but I have lots of time to myself tomorrow so I promise to update then :D Thanks and let me know what you think! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

_Me, Aaron, Connor and Ben went to stand side-stage while they did 'Scream'. The crowd were absolutley bonkers tonight, they had a mosh-pit going by the time they were half-way through the song. We stayed while they did 'Afterlife' too but then went back to their dressing room, we all settled back on the sofa's and soon after The Blackout came in, Sean asked us, _

_"Do Avenged have a problem understanding you then. We were talking to them before and they didn't understand a word!" I smiled and said, _

_"No I don't think so, they haven't said they do anyway" Connor interrupted,_

_"Please, most of the time you and Syn are using your mouths for something else!" I turned and glared at him but he just laughed so I picked up an empty plastic beer bottle and threw it at him. He got up and much like Ben had the night before sat on me. _

_"Get off you lump!" I yelled, he just laughed and said, _

_"I can't, i'm under orders to keep you in one place until Syn comes to get you" I stopped wriggling to listen to this._

_"What?" He imediatly moved so I couldn't escape and didn't answer. "Tell me now Connor" I was trying to keep cool but it was proving difficult._

_"He told me to keep you here so he coud get you and take you on stage when they do 'Gunslinger'. I said i'd have to sit on you and he told me to do that" _

_"Well, his plan isn't working to work. Even if he does get me on stage i'll stand there. I may look like a bitch but i'm not singing" _

_"Go on! Do it for Welsh people!" Sean said but regretted it because I shot him some filthy looks. All of The Blackout then made some excuse and left. I turned to look at the guys and they all just looked back,_

_"Guys, I mean it. I'm not singing" Ben was the only one brave enough to respond,_

_"Why not? You can sing, it'll be amazing. Think of how grateful Syn would be to you" I thought about it for a moment and replied with,_

_"The crowd won't want me to, they only know me as Syns girlfriend" _

_"Yeah but they love girlfriends and would love that they are the first one's to properly see you" At that moment the guys stopped playing and they were only talking so I assumed they were introducing the next song and changed the subject, _

_"Anyway. Is Matt good on COD?" This sent them all on a tangent of different tactics and all kinds of game crap. I half listened to them and thought about how I could convince my mother to let me skip college so I could go to a different country with my new rockstar boyfriend on tour. I know England is a different country to Wales but i'd be leaving the continent for that part of the tour. I knew I wanted to and I hoped she'd see this as an experience and not some stupid adventure. The crowd went dangerously silent as if waiting for something and right on cue in through the door burst Syn. Once he saw that Connor was (still) sitting on me he walked over, Connor saw him and got up, Syn came and stood over me and smiled down at me, _

_"You gonna walk or do I have to carry you?" He had this ridiculous grin on his face and I looked up and said, _

_"I'm rather comfy here to be honest" I smiled back at him and an even bigger grin broke out on his face and he said, _

_"Fine" He leant down and I scrunched down in my seat and clung to the arm of the sofa, he tried to get his arms around me to lift me up. I clung on like a limpet and somehow managed to stay my ground even with his massive arms trying to lift me. He stopped pulling and said, _

_"Guys, little help please?" I scrunched down more and buryed my head down into my arms. I felt someone try to pry my arms off the arm of the sofa, another person grabbed my legs and Syn put his arms around my waist to pull me up. After what seemed like foRever they managed to pull me off and Syn slung me over his right shoulder using his arms to keep me there because I started wriggling to get down. One arm went around the back of my knees and the other hand right on my bum. I stopped moving because I'd realised my attempt was proving futile._

_"Does that hand really need to be there?" He gave a little laugh and said, _

_"Do you want to fall?" _

_"Nope"_

_"Well then I think it's both our best interests if it's there" He started walking back to the stage and when we got to the steps up the stage he stopped and said, _

_"If you really don't want to sing I won't make you" _

_"I came to the conclusion that my motto should come into use in this case." I stopped and he waited about ten seconds before asking,_

_"So do you want to sing?" I smiled a little to myself and said, _

_"Why the hell not? He let a huge laugh and I was sorry I wasn't able to see it because he has the most gorgeous smile. He carried on walking up the stairs and the crowd started screaming as soon as they saw us. When the rest of the band turned they all started laughing and Matt said, _

_I see you used your own way to get her up here then Gates?" The crowd started laughing with the band and Syn replied,_

_"Yeah, she was rather unco-operative." I shouted to him, _

_"You can put me down now by the way." He laughed and put me down but when I reached the floor he wound an arm around my waist and said to the crowd._

_"This is my girlfriend guys. Give her a warm welcome" They all complied and the camera flashes joined the screams. Matt then said, _

_"Right we're gonna have Lucy sing with us for this next one. Is that alright?" They all screamed more and a few *yes's!* could be heard and I smiled, my face bright red. He added, " Ok then. This one's called Gunslinger" Jason ran on stage and gave me a mic and when I took it I just stood still. Singing is so much different to playing an instrument live, with an instrument they can turn you down and it gives you something to hide behind. Now all I had was a microphone facing about 19,000 people. Syn hugged my waist a little tighter so I turned and looked at him, he must have seen my complete terror because he smiled down and said, _

_"Don't worry." He finished by kissing my forehead and stepped away slightly so he could start playing. He began and the crowd started cheering, the intro ended and Matt started singing, as soon as he did I began to feel a little better. I stayed in my spot though just tapping my foot to the song. By the second chorus I began to move a little and went to stand by Matt ready to sing. As he got to the 'The stars in the night, they lend me their light to bring me closer to heaven with you' I put the mic up to my mouth and sung the last part with him. For some reason the crowd began yelling, I sung my part of the song and then it was done, at least the crowd seemed to like it. I was grinning like a fool because i'd always been really nervous with singing infront of people and i'd just done it infront of more people than i've ever seen. The biggest crowd i'd seen was about 12,000 and that wasn't on stage facing them all. Matt said, _

_"Well done! Did you guys like that?" They all exploded again and I started laughing because I didn't know what else to do, he hugged me and said, _

_"Thank you." We broke away and we were both smiling at each other, Zacky and Johnny both came over and gently patted me on the shoulder and said thanks. As I walked back over to Syn who was standing by his mic with a huge gorgeous smile on his face I turned to look at Arin who looked back and gave me a thumbs up with a huge smile, I waved back in recognition and we both smiled. I got back to Syn who had moved his guitar to the side so he could hug me properly, he pulled me into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I did the same but put mine around his waist, our bodies were crushed together and I buried my head in his chest. He put a hand on the back of my head and we stayed there until someone wolf-whistled into a mic. I moved my head away and Johnny was standing by a mic smiling, I flicked him off and looked up at Syn. He was smiling down at me, using on hand he moved my hair out of the way so he could see my eyes properly and lightly kissed my lips. The crowd burst into a mix of screams, wolf-whistles and 'omg's!' and even with my eye's closed I could see the camera flashes, I broke away because as much as I was enjoying myself the crowd probably wanted them to play some more songs. I smiled as Syn looked down and realised where we were and got all embarrassed, we broke apart and I turned to wave bye to the crowd and blew a kiss to them. As I walked down the stairs off the stage I was greeted by the Berry's, Larry and Aaron, Connor and Ben, Jason and Matt pulled me into a ribcrushing hug and said well done, Larry just smiled and said the same. When I got to the boys they were all standing in a line with a huge smile, Aaron said, _

_"See? I told you they'd love it." Ben hit his arm and said, _

_"Actually I said that" I rolled my eyes at them and walked towards them, they all hugged me and we slowly began walking back to the dressing room. I decided since I hadn't had a shower in about two days it was time to make use of one. I found a towel and made my way to the room, I went to lock the door but found that there was no lock so I warned Aaron to stand by the door and not let anyone in under pain of death. I hung my towel over the top of the showers curtain rail, quickly undressed and put my clothes next to the shower on the floor, pulled the shower curtain over and poorly attempted not getting my hair wet. I heard someone come in but when I turned round there was no-one, clearly I was going nuts and wrapped the towel around me and got out. Of course when I got out I hadn't been going crazy, someone had come in and stolen my clothes, I should have known because this wasn't the first time they'd done it. I pulled the towel around me tighter and walked out of the shower room and as I got to the door it opened revealing a confused looking Syn holding my clothes. He opened the door fully not seeing me because he was talking to someone else, I looked past him searching for the three hellions and found Matt and Zacky staring at me. Syn was saying something about 'Why did she ask you to get me to bring her her clothes?' I gave a little cough and he turned to see me standing there and I saw his mouth drop open and his eyes widen. I smiled a little before pushing past him, walking into the room and seeing Aaron, Ben and Connor sitting on the sofa's with that evil smile on their face's I knew so so well. _

_"Why did you steal my clothes?" I said glaring at them, they all burst into laughter. I stood there in my little towel that came to my mid-thigh and I knew Syn and possibly the others were looking at me but I didn't really care. _

_"We wanted to see what you would do" Aaron said,_

_"Did you think I was gonna come out here naked or something?" They all blushed and somehow I didn't, when I was angry I said the first thing that came into my head and usually regretted it. They all just sat there all nervous and red-faced, probably because they knew I'd kill them, being so close to each of them had benefits, I could pull little things up on each of them to make them shutup. They knew it too. I sighed and looked away from them seeing Johnny and Arin by the door to the dressing room, clearly they had just walked in before me, I turned to see Matt and Zacky by the table and Syn was still by the door to the shower room. All of them were still staring, I sighed and turned round to go back into the shower room to get dressed. I was in such a rush I forgot to get my clothes from Syn, as I went in I found a full length mirror and looked at myself. Wow, I hadn't quite realised how much the towel showed off my figure, Syn walked in slowly with my clothes in one hand. I glanced up at him just in time to see his eyes lift from my bum to look at me. I turned and walked over to him slowly and took my clothes from his hands, _

_"Thanks" I looked up to him and gave him a little smile, he looked down at me and just stood there, damn it. I walked forward and took both of his hands in mine, _

_He looked like he wanted to say something but kept thinking better of it._

_Sorry guys, if I continued this chapter on this part it'd be huge! So i'll continue on the next one, again apologies for the lack of updates. The last few days have been hard :/ In other words life's a bitch.I found out that tears mixed with eyeliner stings like hell! Reviews please :D xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_We stayed there for a while just looking at each other and I started twisting my fingers with his until finally he said,_

_"You sung really well." His smile was ridiculously fantastic and he was giving me that stare that fangirls would die for. I just kept smiling up at him and said,_

_"Thanks." I felt some water drip down from my forehead to my bottom lip and in full knowledge of what I was doing licked it off. Finally he gave a little groan and kissed me, I could literally feel the passion radiate from his body. There was no hesitation as he traced my bottom lip with his tounge and I opened my mouth letting his tounge in. His hands left mine and one went to my waist and the other went to my lower back pulling me forward and crushing our bodies together, I could already feel him against me. I buried mine in his hair, pulling a little here and there and each time I did he let out a little moan. It was so attractive, we stayed there for a moment, our kisses a mixture of tounge and simple pecks, his hands roamed my back and it felt amazing. I took one hand away from his hair and brought it to his chest and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, I pulled away from him still holding his shirt and backed towards the wall. He looked confused until he realised I was giving him a look that said, 'Come here' his smile got wider and gently pushed me to the wall until I hit it with a small thud. Both his arms went around me and he leant down until our foreheads and noses were touching. I still had one hand on his chest and the other was on his arm. Both of us were out of breath slightly and in between breaths he said, _

_" I really want to, trust me." I didn't need him to tell me, I could feel just how much he wanted to. "I want it to be special, not a quickie after a show"_

_I laughed a little and my voice was all lusty and breathy._

_"Such a gentleman" He laughed a little too and his hands cupped my bum. "Still"_

_"I'll make it special, i'll take you to dinner" He paused a little and added "No, i'll make you dinner. It'll be all candles and music and that shit." Even talking about romancing me he swore, _

_"Sounds fantastic" I kissed him some more and said, "I should probably get dressed now" He looked a little sad for a moment but nodded and kissed me once more and walked away. Before he got to far I moved quickly and slapped his bum. He turned round in shock and I just said, _

_"It was asking for it." He smiled a little but I could tell he was still a little shocked and walked out leaving me to get dressed. I did it quickly but thinking about Syn the whole time, I couldn't wait for our candlelit dinner. I needed to text Megan, we made a deal ages ago that when ever one of us had a sexy date like we had to go buy lingerie together. I know, we're freaks but we enjoy life. The only problem was that I had no time tomorrow so i'd have to text her what I needed and she'd have to buy it. I picked up my towel when i'd finished and came out of the shower room to find the guys all talking. They were talking about tomorrow and Aaron clicked off his phone and said, _

_"Right, we've spoken to our parents and they'll be at yours tomorrow with clothes for us. We'll come down too otherwise you and Syn will have about six bags. Meg's coming too." I nodded and looked for Syn, he was sitting on the sofa next to Zacky but his hair was still all spiky and messy and his face was still kinda flushed. I went over to him and he said, _

_"I've booked the train for us. It leaves at 7am and it's four hours. It leaves again at 6pm." He put an arm over my shoulders, the other one holding a beer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and said, _

_"I don't suppose you could have gotten a train at a decent time in the morning? I'm like a zombie at 7am" He chuckled a little and said, _

_"I tried to make it so you had a lot of time with your family. You can sleep on the train if you want." I smiled and turned to face the guys._

_"What are the rest of you going to do tomorrow then?" Matt looked up and said, _

_"Just hang out probably. I want to go back to that cafe thing we went to earlier, the food there is awesome! We leave for Birmingham at like midnight so I think a drinking session is in order" He looked around to the other guys and was met with lots of approval."_

_"Cool, we should be back at like half ten." Ben said, I looked around to see a clock and it said 11:26 pm and I remembered that I told mum i'd phone her, plus I needed to text Meg. _

_"I'm gonna go back to the bus guys, I need to speak to my friend" I said and Zack said, _

_"Ok we won't be too long here." I smiled at them and went to kiss Syn but he said, _

_"I'll come with you" I smiled up at him and took my arms away from his waist and laced my fingers with his. There were loads of fans outside so he stopped to sign some stuff for them. I said hi to them and high-fived a few but left him outside and went into the bus. I picked up my phone and phoned Megan first, I wanted it to be a suprise for him so I had to speak to her before he came inside._

_"Hey Meg!" I said because I hadn't spoken to her in a few days but being the wuss she is was asleep and in bed._

_"Mhmmm?" was all she could muster._

_"I love your enthusiam with speaking to your best friend for the first time in about three days. I need you to do a lingerie run for me."_

_"Your welcome, why?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair._

_"It's a long one, i'll tell you tomorrow but I need something purple and lacy." She groaned, probably into her pillow. Lazy sod._

_"Ok, you better tell me all about Synyster Gates tomorrow."_

_"I can do one better, he's coming to the house tomorrow." She let out a little gasp and I could hear her sit up._

_"I'm gonna meet Synyster Gates tomorrow?"_

_"As long as you do me my favour" _

_"Yes! I'll do it first thing tomorrow. I need my sleep now, night!"_

_"Good, thanks. Night, love you!" I said it with a massive grin._

_"Love you Luskii" Good, she was happy, I could tell because she used my nickname. I clicked off the call and settled in my corner of the sofa and phoned my mum. I put my feet up and played with the hem of my shirt as she answered._

_"Hello child, how was the show?"_

_"Hello, yeah it was really good. They made me sing mind."_

_"Oh god. Poor people" _

_"Thanks!" I filled her in with the details of tomorrow and closed my eyes, leaning my head back and I was listening to her so intently talk about tomorrow that I didn't hear Syn come in. He must have crept across the bus and I didn't know he was there until he sat on me. I let out a huge 'Urhh', for such a ripped guy he weighed a ton. He stayed there crushing my ribcage as my mum said, _

_"What? What happenned." He took the phone off me while I struggled to catch my breath and said, _

_"Sorry. I sat on your daughter." I glared at him while my mum answered, he replied back._

_"Yeah i'm Syn, or Brian. How are you?" I could tell she would be confused but she must have answered because he said,_

_"Yeah i'm very well thanks but I think i'm gonna have to move or I may asphyxiate your daughter" I actually heard her laughing even though he'd stood up. I held my hand out for the phone still trying to catch my breath and he gave it and set about making me tea. He was learning fast._

_"Thanks for trying to stop him killing me" I said while she was still trying not to laugh, _

_"Sorry child. Brian seems nice. What time are you guys coming tomorrow?" I couldn't help but noticing Syn had started dancing a little, I also couldn't help checking him out, damn._

_"Lucy? You still there?"_

_"Yeah sorry, um we should be in the house at like half ten ish."_

_"Ok sweetheart, see you then."_

_"Night" I clicked off the call and put my phone up on the worktop and Syn handed me a mug of that fabulous liquid. I breathed in the smell before taking a sip and sighed. He sat next to me putting my legs up on his lap, resting his arms on them and stared at me while I smelled my tea. I glanced up to see him looked properly weirded out and said, _

_"What?" _

_"Are you a tea addict or something?" I smiled a little and nodded sipping my tea because it was ridiculously hot._

_"Wow, I need to buy tea for when you come home with me." I just raised one eyebrow at him and said, _

_"Assuming I can come with you" He looked dissapointed for a few seconds but then grinned and said, _

_"Please, I'll work some of my Synyster Gates sexyness on your mum, she won't be able to resist." He added a eyebrow waggle to the end of his sentence and I burst into laughter. He didn't look amused,_

_"What? Are you doubting my sexy power?" I had to sit up so I didn't choke now my laughter was so strong. I put my cup down on the floor for fear of being scalded because my body had started shaking I was laughing because he was so serious when he said it. He began smiling and tickled my waist._

_"You think that's funny eh?" I tried to gasp out a yes but my laughter overtook me and I ended up just gasping for air sounding like a fool._

_"Cease! Peace!" I managed to get out and Syn stopped and said, _

_"I will if you come here and cuddle with me." I looked up at him and smiled a little, _

_"Deal" He returned my smile,I picked up my cup and settled in between his legs, one either side of my body and I leant my head on his chest. He was sitting up so I could drink my tea at the same time, I put one hand on his thigh and held my cup with the other. One of his hands went on my left hip and he stroked my hair with the other. _

_"Seriously though, do you think your mum will let you come with me? We have two days off when we get home and then we're on tour for three weeks around America." I sighed as he twirled a strand of my hair round his index finger. _

_"I really don't know darlin'. She gives me a lot of freedom but I think going to a foreign country with a rock band for three weeks maybe pushing it." He kissed the top of my head and said, _

_"I hope you can, no matter what I'm gonna look after you. I think i've fallen in love with you." I sighed again and he kept lightly kissing my head, _

_"I really don't want to leave you either. I think I love you too" His arm went from my hip to my waist and squeezed me tight, pulling me closer which was pretty impossible. I laid my arm on top of his and put my cup back on the floor. I turned my head so my cheek was on his chest and inhaled, wow. He smelt good, it was a slight hint of beer, lynx and the very faintest bit of sweat, mixed together was positively heavenly. We layed there for a while until I could feel my eyes fluttering and fell asleep._

_So thanks again guys :D Remember to review !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

_I could feel someone trying to wake me up but I chose to ignore it and turn over, whoever it was chuckled and put a hand on my arm. I was lying on my side and I facing the seat of the sofa ._

_"Luc? Come on sweetheart, we've got to catch the train soon." I groaned a little and turned over to see Syn holding a cup of tea, dressed and ready to go. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, looking down at myself, I was still in my clothes from last night and they were all crinkly. I leaned back on the sofa, brought my legs up on the seat and crossed them taking the cup Syn was holding out. He sat next to me and put an arm over my shoulder._

_"Thank you, what's the time?" _

_"It's about half past six." I groaned a little and Syn put a hand on my knee, _

_"Come on lazy bum, you've got to get dressed." I glared at him quickly but set about drinking my tea and got dressed in the now dry black jeans and another v-neck shirt and I picked up my hoodie from the floor and zipped it up. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair was a little scruffy but generally straight so I left it, I got rid of the panda eyes and put my normal make-up on. I went back and found a half dead Aaron, Ben and Connor waiting with Syn._

_"Come on then, have you told the guys we're going." I asked pointing towards the four sleeping men in the bunks. _

_"Shit. No i'll do it now." He got up and walked over to Zack's bunk, ripped on the curtain and shouted, _

_"Yo! Vengeance!" Zack stirred a little and grunted back, "We're going, i'll phone you when we're on the train later." Zack grunted again in recognition and pulled the curtain back over his bunk. I looked at Syn with my mouth open slightly but I was grinning a little,_

_"What?" He said smiling and walked over so he was standing directly infront of trying to be all imtimidating but I kept my ground and looked up at him._

_"That was mean" He looked down on me and smirked,_

_"Yeah, what you gonna do shorty?" The boys behind me all giggled a little because they knew I couldn't stand being called shorty. I stood there thinking for a while but then realised the lack of a small white dog that I had seen on the bus not two days before._

_"Where's Pinkly?" He checked the clock and it must have been close to seven because his eyes widened and he said, _

_"Michelle came and got her the night of the Cardiff show before we went on stage. We really have to go now." I turned to the clock and it said 6:49am. We all jumped up and ran out of the bus and speed-walked to the train station. Aaron, Ben and Connor decided to race there while me and Syn held hands while walking quickly trying to keep up with them._

_As we got to the train station our train was literally just about to leave but we got there just before the doors closed, we made our way to the seats, me, Syn and Connor sat on one side and Aaron and Ben sat on the other. I took Syn's arm and put it over my shoulder so I could cwtch into his side and put a arm on his thigh and put the other in my jacket pocket, he traced lines up my arm with the arm he had over my shoulder and held my hand with the other. I dozed for most of the journey half listening to their conversation about guitars, finally we arrived at Swansea and stood up to get off the train. He wrapped a arm around my waist to support me because I was still really sleepy and we got outside to see Aaron's older brother waiting in his car, _

_"Looking a little tired there Luc" He said smirking opening the car door for me,_

_"Shut up Adam." He laughed back and the guys piled into the car, Aaron in the front and the rest of us in the back except there was only three seats so I had to sit on Syn's lap, he happily wrapped his arms around me and I clung onto his arms because Adam was a crazy driver. I'm talking 70mph in a 30mph zone, going through red lights, the lot. Adam teased me a lot on the way home, mostly about being with Synyster, he was just jealous because Aaron told me he had a crush on me. I just ignored most of it except for giving him the occaisional middle finger to which the guys all sniggered at. We got to my house after one of the most terrifying journey's ever, he pulled up outside my house and pretty much ran outside his car to open the door for me and held out a hand to help me get out, smiling I took it and he pulled hard so I fell and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, _

_"Look, I saved you! Surely I get a reward for that." He was smirking as he said it and waited expectantly for me to do something, _

_"Yeah, a thank you." I smirked and pulled away and snaked my arm around Syn's waist as he was standing behind me and pulled him towards the gates of my house. My dog of course went nuts as I opened the massive wooden gates but upon seeing me she stopped and jumped up, I tickled her for a moment and then she realised Syn was getting closer and proceded to lose it again, my mum ran out to see why the dog was barking and ran and hugged me._

_"N'aww Lucy I missed you!" I laughed and hugged her back, I could feel her head move to look at Syn and whispered, _

_"Wow, he's good looking." I pulled away and gave her a properly confused look and we both ended up laughing. She broke away and stood next to me and said, _

_"So you survived after sitting on her then?" She said with a smile on her face and when I looked at Syn he too had a grin on his face, _

_"Yeah, she's not scary." I raised a eyebrow at both of them and they laughed. Aaron, Ben and Connor finally came in holding some bags and all ran and hugged my mum, they are some strange people. We all went inside and I instantly went to the kettle and sat on the worktop while it boiled and mum started talking to Syn, _

_"So, how did you meet my child? Did she stalk you?" I flicked her with a tea-towel in protest and Syn said, _

_"No actually, she seems the rather un-stalkerish type of fan" To which mum looked at me in disbelief, "I saw her outside the arena when our bus pulled up and Shadz got her and Aaron up on stage to play a song and we met backstage." He finished with a smile in my direction and I returned it while I made two cups of tea and four coffee's. My mum talked about her meeting various band members while Syn listened intently and I handed out the now filled mugs, when I picked up Syn's he came over and got it and kissed me on the cheek,_

_"Hey now, I don't want to see that in my kitchen!" Syn smirked and instead stood next to me and I poked my tounge out at my mum, _

_"By the way, Meg's in your room sleeping. She said she brought you a present or something." I gasped a little and said, _

_"I'll be back now!" I jumped off the counter and ran up the two flights of stairs in my house to my room, I enjoyed having an attic room but not the two flights of stairs. I crept up my stairs to see like mum said Megan sleeping on my bed with a rucksack next to it. My room is huge, the top half is painted white and the bottom half electic green, it's massive! I've got a single bed, sofa, wardrobe, table, chest of drawers, bookcase and a tv plus stand in there and there was still tons of room I smirked a little and crept across my room and leant next to her ear and yelled, _

_"Boo!" She didn't even flinch and just opened one eye and looked at me but when she realised it was me she jumped up and hugged me. _

_"Lucy!" I smiled and hugged her back and broke away so I could look at her, her make-up was fine but the side she'd been sleeping on, her hair was all fluffy and spiky. _

_"You may want to sort that out before you go downstairs" I said pointing at her hair, she got off my bed and looked in the full length mirror by my wardrobe and her mouth rounded in a cute o-shape. I put my straightners on for her while she set her clothes straight, I filled her in about me and Syn while they heated up and when she was doing her hair I peeked in the rucksack and found the bag with something purple hanging out. _

_"You owe me twenty quid." I glanced up at her and took the purple lace bra and matching panties out and looked at them, yeah they'd be a good suprise for him. I grinned up at her and she smiled back. She finished quickly and ran downstairs no doubt looking for Syn and I smiled after her but began setting my bed straight. I hear the tell-tale squeal that she saw him and quickly finished making my bed before walking downstairs preparing to talk to my mum about leaving. I walked through the living room and found the boys watching tv and carried on through to the kitchen and found Megan hugging Syn, her arms wrapped tightly around him and he had his over her shoulders looking incredibly confused. It was getting really awkward so I coughed a little and she let go and said, _

_"As much as I love you if you hurt her i'll find and castrate you." She finished with an evil smile and skipped back to find Aaron, he looked slightly creeped out and scared so I went over and hugged him, _

_"So, how long are you guys here for?" I glanced up at Syn and he returned my worried look before saying, _

_"Only for another five days, then we head back to the US and tour for three weeks and then we finish tour." He hugged me tighter when he said it and mum understood straight away, _

_"Oh I see, aww hun i'm sorry." Just thinking about him leaving made me upset and she could see it in my eyes. _

_"I've spoken to managment and they said if she can Lucy can come with us. I really want her too and I know she feels the same." My mum looked back and forth us and put her hands up to her face._

_"I know you want to but what about school?" I sighed and thought for a moment, _

_"I can ask Kate to record the lectures and send them to me." She sighed and replied, _

_"What are you going to tell them? They won't be happy if they find out you've gone on tour, which they probably will."_

_"I don't know." She looked at me and we just looked at eachothers eyes for a moment and said,_

_"Can I speak to your band manager please Syn?" He nodded and got out his phone and dialed Larry's number and handed her the phone. She answered the phone and told Larry who she was and went outside to speak to him, I jumped back up on the counter and Syn turned to face me, I opened my legs a little so he could stand in between them and hug me, I buried my face into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed my back comfortingly as we waited for her. Any other time and the way we were hugging could have turned into more but this was sweet and I think we both just needed to feel each other because we knew that conversation was going to make a drastic change in our future together. After about ten minutes we heard her come back and Syn just turned round so he was still standing between my legs with one hand on my knee and my arms were still over his shoulders and she looked at us with a black face._

_"I've spoken to Larry and yes you can go." I just smiled and could feel my eyes tearing up, Syn just kissed my hand and said, _

_"Thank you so much." She smiled at us and said, _

_"On the condidtion that you do some work every day, phone Kate now and organise how you're gonna get the recordings." I gently pushed Syn out of the way and jumped down and hugged mum and then went to find my phone upstairs. As I left the room I could hear mum and Syn talking and when I went into the living room the boys and Meg watched me come in looking and waiting for an answer. _

_"I'm gonna go with them" They all jumped up and were laughing and smiling and hugging me for about five minutes until I pushed them all away and walked upstairs. I got into my room and the clock said it was 11:30am and phoned Kate, when I started college she was the first person I met and we were in all of the same classes, one class was in another campus so we had to walk the half hour journey back and forth and we always walked together. She was great so I knew before I asked her she would do it. True enough I asked her but didn't say why I wasn't going to be in college for the forseeable next month_

_Sorry to leave this in such a weird place but if I carried on this chapter would be massive, thanks and remember to review :D _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Sorry for not updating so much, I suck :/_

_I clicked off the phone call and fell flat down on my bed looking around my room, I was gonna miss it, I pretty much lived in my room only coming downstairs for food and tea. I closed my eyes and relaxed on my bed, god it was soo comfy! I opened my eyes and looked around trying to memorise exactly what it looked like because I knew I wouldn't be seeing it again for a while. I fell asleep again, i'm not a morning person at all and I must have only had about five hours sleep. A little while later I woken up to someone stroking my arm, I slowy opened my eyes and saw Syn sitting next to me but halfway down my bed smiling at me. _

_"You're pretty lazy don't you know?" _

_"I do know, and I love it." I heard a little chuckle and he said, _

_"Move over then or i'll have to climb over you." I stayed still and like he said he climbed over me and layed down behind me, wrapped a arm around my waist and used the other to prop himself up so he could look down on me. I grunted a little and turned over to face the ceiling, looked slightly to the left and looked up at him._

_"You're room is awesome, I love the poster wall." Hell, one on of the walls that is on a slant because it's an attic room I have nearly thirty different sized posters of all my favourite bands plus loads of tickets, and right dead centre are loads of a7x posters. Plus one of Syn's quote's all written up fancy, I would look a right fangirl now. _

_"Thanks, it's taken a lot of Kerrang issues to fill up. Plus a serious amount of bluetack." He smirked a little and moved his arm so it was across my stomach._

_"It's two in the afternoon, why don't you pack so we can go downstairs." I'd been sleeping for over two hours, I really needed to stop doing that,_

_"What have you been doing while I was sleeping?" _

_"I was talking to your mum, she pretty much filled me in on you." I sighed because that meant he knew pretty much everything about me know, mum wouldn't have left anything out. "She did tell me something about you a few years ago." I closed my eyes and sighed again, I would have rather he didn't know about that just yet. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, but I do want to hear your side of it one day."_

_"I will tell you about it, just not now. As much as I love you I need to really know you first." He kissed my temple and whispered an ok, I turned and buried my head in his chest furiously trying to blink back tears. A few minutes later he said, _

_"Come on then beautiful, if we go downstairs i'll make you tea." I smirked a little and moved so I could whisper, _

_"I'd rather stay up here." I started kissing him and he responded almost immediately with his tounge, I cupped his cheek with one hand and ran the other up and down his back, he still had one hand propping him up but the other went first to my ribs then gently cupped and squeezed my breast. I moaned a little and his hand moved to my hip and pushed me so I was flat on my back and he slowly got on top using the hand that was propping him up to take his weight and the other stayed on my breast. Mine went to behind the back of his neck and his hip. We were still kissing and after quite a while he gently pulled away and said, _

_"You really need to stop doing that. Don't you want me to romance you?" I smirked a little and looked up at him,_

_"Sorry, you really need to stop being so good-looking." He also smirked and got off and went back to laying next to me. Sighing at him I got up and walked across my room towards my wardrobe and opened it, I was packing for at least a month so I pretty much needed all my clothes. I leant down to get a dufflebag at the bottom of the wardrobe. I picked it up and opened it quickly glancing at him, he was amusing himself by reading the last issue of Kerrang. I then proceded to check each item of clothing and folding it and putting it in the bag or putting it back. This took all of about ten minutes and then I moved on to my chest of drawers and put my back to him so he couldn't see the underwear I was putting in it. That got full rather quickly and I still had two drawers to go through so I zipped it up and pushed it over the my bed and when I looked up I realised the v-neck of my top had gone low and I had some serious cleavege on show and I clicked my fingers at him and he looked up and made an innocent face when I knew he totally wasn't. I stayed there until he looked up and realised i'd seen him looking and he grinned, I just rolled my eyes at him and stood back up walking over to my wardrobe and got out a rucksack knowing full well it wouldn't fit the rest of my clothers. I filled it rather quickly and went to get another bag,_

_"Darling, when we get home the girls are going to want to go shopping with you and will spend a lot of money on you. I wouldn't pack all of your clothes now." I sighed because I wasn't a huge fan of shopping and put the rucksack with the dufflebag by my bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up saying, _

_"Come on then, you promised me tea." He grinned and picked up my bags before letting me lead him downstairs. He carried my bags in one hand with ease and I stopped in the kitchen taking me usual seat on the counter and he put them by the fridge before making me my tea. _

_"Wow, you've already got him making you tea?" We just grinned at each and the three of us went into the living room watching the boys play Xbox, their joined christmas present to me last year. Well it's more of a present for them because I refused to buy one and they hated moving their's around so they together bought me one and set it up in my living room._

_We stayed in the house for ages talking to mum and being shushed by the boys. Mum and Meg questioned Syn until they knew pretty much everything she wanted, I showed Syn around the house and my garden, it's massive so that took a while and he fell in love with my pet ferret. It was five by now so we only had half hour before we had to leave for the train back to London so I brought him back inside and took mum and Meg into the other living room to talk to them. We all curled up on the sofa, I was always close with my mum and Meg was like a twin to me and mum treated her like a daughter. _

_"I'm really gonna miss you dad and Joe I love them" I said looking at them and they both teared up and hugged me. _

_"Don't or i'll start crying properly!" I smiled at Meg and hugged her tight. I really was going to miss them. They spent the next fifteen minutes warning me about America which was funny because mum was talking the most and Meg was the only one who'd actually been there. At twenty past Syn knocked on the door softly and poked his head around the door saying, _

_"Sweetheart, we've got to go now." I smiled up at him and we all stood up and I hugged Megan first and then mum, I walked back to the living room and went to pull the guys up but they remained seated and said, _

_"Luc, we've decided to stay. We were having an amazing time with the guys but we're gonna stay home." I teared up a little now and pulled the three of them into a huge hug while Syn hugged mum and Meg bye._

_"I'm gonna miss you three." We broke away and Aaron wiped the tears off my cheek, _

_"Now's the time you choose to get all soppy?" Connor said with a smile, _

_"We'll see you soon." Ben said and I gave them all one last hug and waved as Syn took my hand and picked up my dufflebag and I slung the rucksack over my back and we left my house and climbed into the taxi waiting for us._

_Thanks guys XD Much apologies, this would have been posted last night but I fell asleep :/ I can't help how comfy my sofa is :( love my poster wall, it looks pretty amazing, I know you guys probably don't care but heres the link of a picture of it. /60xm15 This is the view I have from where I write on my sofa so when I get stuck I can look up and I see all of these fabulous bands for insperation. Totally not sure about my spelling of cleavege by the way, please correct me if i'm wrong._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter fourteen_

_We got into the taxi and told the guy to take us to the train station, but before he got two yards I realised i'd forgotten the bag from Megan and stopped him to run out and get it. Meg was waiting outside my house with my phone charger too so I grabbed it and hugged her before running back to the taxi holding the little purple bag and sat back next to Syn and the driver set off. Syn put his arm over my shoulder and looked down at the bag, he looked really confused so I said, _

_"It's a suprise." I think he knew what it was because he smirked and kissed my forehead before settling into conversation with the driver. We finally got back to the train station at five to six and the train was waiting so we borded and waited for it to set off. _

_"I'm so happy you're coming with me i'm tempted to started happy dancing right in the middle of the train." The position in which I was sitting leaning on him made it easy for me to glance up at him and I said,_

_"You do that and i'm going straight back." His face dropped and I smirked at him, he realised I was joking and gently started tickling my waist, _

_"Enough with the tickling." I said trying not to squirm and he chuckled but kept a hand on my waist and put the other on my thigh and I took that hand with both of mine and we started talking about the America part of the tour._

_"It'll be fun, we try to do something everyday so we don't end up sitting on our backsides every day."_

_"I've never been to America so it'll all be new"_

_"It's awesome, I do love London though. Huntington is the best place in the world though." I smirked a little and said, _

_"London's pretty good mind, Swansea's nice if you don't go to the rough parts." We talked like this for the rest of the journey and I played with his hands and it was really nice. Just us two talking about any random topic together, it was sweet and not awkward at all._

_After the four hours the train began slowing down and we got up, he picked up my bags and laced his fingers with mine and we walked back slowly through London from the train station towards the bus. It was getting dark because it was the middle of November at nearly 7pm and loads of the street lamps were on even though the sun was just setting. We passed the turning for the bus and he led me off to a small park that was empty. We sat on the bench and he leant his head down on my lap like he had the previous morning taking one my hands in his and laying them on his stomach so I used the other to play with his hair, _

_"So, a thought occured earlier." He glanced up at me and I looked down to meet his gaze,_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"I haven't actually asked you to be my girlfriend yet." He just kept looking at me and I could feel myself blushing a little. He sat up and moved so he was sitting next to me with our thighs crushed together. He took both of my hands in his and fixed me with a stare, _

_"So, Lucy" I blushed even more when he said my name and looked down so he couldn't see but he took my chin in his hand and gently brought it back up so I was looking directly into his eyes."Will you be my girlfriend?" Looking up at him he had the deepest look of sincerity on his face and I knew right at that moment I loved him, I whispered,_

_"Yes" His face broke into a massive smile and let go of my hands to cup my cheeks and kiss me, I was a little shocked but I quickly kissed him back, this wasn't a kiss that lead to sex. It was sweet but passionate at the same time. We both pulled away and I beamed a huge smile at him and leant back into his chest, he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head before leaning on it lips still pressed onto my hair. I took the hand the was over my shoulder with one hand and put the other on his thigh. We stayed there for what seemed like hours just sitting, not even talking, just watching London go by. After a while it was really dark so I reached into my pocket for my phone and it said 11:16pm,wow we'd been here for nearly an hour, I sat up yawned and streched and he smirked at me, I looked at him and said,_

_"What" and tried to stifle back a yawn again and he replied, _

_"You're really lazy." I gently hit him on the chest and he went to get up but I realised what he was gonna do first and got up and ran so I was a few feet away. He grinned and walked over slowly so I ran further away, always letting him walk a bit so he was close but then running when he got too close._

_"Who's lazy now?" I said with a huge smirk on my face as his pace quickened to try and catch me, _

_"You tease" He said glaring at me but with a smirk on his face, _

_"Please, I can tease better than this." I said returning the smirk,_

_"I can't wait to find out." His grin was breaking into a smile now so I poked my tounge out at him and he ran now and as I turned to run around the play area part of the park he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and spun me around both of us bursting into laughter, finally he put me down but kept his arms wrapped around me, he leant down to whisper in my ear._

_"Gotcha." He began kissing my neck after he said it, going up and down to the base of my neck and back up to just under my ear. I turned around and he moved his hands down to the back of my hips and I went up on my tip-toes to wrap mine around his neck. _

_"You're so beautiful." He said kissing my lips lightly, _

_"You're incredibly handsome." He smirked a little and said, _

_"You've got my parents to thank for that, you're beauty is unreal. Seriously, I want to know where you got it from, i'm gonna bottle it and sell it and i'll make millions, it'll be called gorgeous in a bottle," I giggled a little and kissed him lightly to shut him up and he traced my upper lip with his tounge so I let him in. We were kissing for ages until he pulled away and said, _

_"We should be getting back soon, don't want the bus to leave out us." He grinned again before kissing me and walking back over to the bench to pick up my bags, I walked over behind him and took my rucksack off him and put it on my back and when he was leaning over to pick up the dufflebag I leant on him using my legs against his back. He stopped before shuffling back so I was practically sitting on his back and he stood up. I yelped and wrapped both my legs around his hip and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had the dufflebag on one arm with the strap around his elbow and twisted his arms around my legs so he was giving me a piggyback. I moved my head down to kiss his neck and whispered "Gotcha back" in his ear. He chuckled and hoisted me up so I had my legs around his waist and started walking back to the bus. About ten foot away from the bus we could hear shouting and laughing and he said, _

_"You don't mind drunk people do you?" I laughed a little and said, _

_"No, why?" He sighed and used one hand to rub his face so he was holding me up with one arm which was rather impressive. He used the free hand to point in the direction of the noise and then put it back under my leg to hold me up. From around the corner came six drunk men shouting and singing 'Musta stabbed her fifty fucking times!' I thought about it for a second and said, _

_"Is that Johnny?" He sighed again and said, _

_"Yep, drunk fuckers." I giggled and they started shouting, 'look! It's Syn and Lucy! Ohh Jason gimme a piggy back' They all then proceded to climb on each others backs before quickly falling off and landing flat on their backs and yelling 'Jason! You dropped me you ass' I kissed the top of Syn's head and said,_

_"Calm down, we'll get them back to the bus and hopefully they'll go to sleep" He grunted in acknowledgment and loosened his grip on my thighs so I could jump down, they were walking over to us now and Matt came over to me and said,_

_"You know, for a short little thing. You're pretty awesome" He had both his hands on my shoulders and was looking really serious when he said it and I smirked a little, Syn was being jumped on by Jason and Johnny and Arin, Zacky and Matt B were hugging and mumbling to eachother._

_"Come on guys, we need to go before the bus leaves with out us." Arin, Zacky and Matt B all began walking over to Syn where he had managed to calm down Jason and Johnny so I looked back at Matt who couldn't stand straight so I took his arm and put it over my shoulder and put one arm around his waist and began tugging him back in the direction of the bus. It took ten minutes to get them back to the bus and when we arrived Larry was standing by the door looking for us, he saw us and realised the state they guys were in and just opened the door with a smirk on his face. _

_"Sorry if we're late." I said with a half smile and he said, _

_"You guys aren't late but there's press early tomorrow and i'm enjoying the thought of waking them up." We both smirked and I pulled Matt up the stairs of the bus, he had started mumbling that he missed Val and some random crap about sunglasses. We got up the steps and he sat on the sofa and layed down and by the time I turned to face him he was fast asleep. I sighed and decided I couldn't have gotten him up to the bunk anyway and went back down the stairs to help Syn and Larry with the rest of the guys. Larry took Jason and Matt because they were living on the other bus, Syn had Johnny and Zacky with one arm wrapped around each of their waists with Arin seeming the least drunk and was following behind like a sick puppy, and Zack was sitting on the floor so I went over to him and held out my hands to pull him up. He slowly looked up and took my hands, I pulled gently to get him up and he managed to stand up but began staggering so I wrapped both arms around his waist and got him up the stairs. He, like Matt had began going on about some random stuff but about cupcakes and made me promise i'd make him cupcakes when we got to California. _

_"Yes Zack, they'll have chocolate frosting now are you gonna sleep in your bunk or pile on top of the others?" He stopped like he was genuinely thinking and said, _

_"You know, I love these guys. I'm gonna sleep with them like we used to when we did van tours." He then gently took my arms and put them at my sides and climbed onto the pile of tangled limbs that belonged to Matt, Johhny and Arin and settled down sleeping. Syn came and stood next to me taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips before placing a single kiss on the flat part and saying, _

_"Now you're a true member of the family." I smirked a little and said,_

_"What? For dealing with them drunk?" He smiled and said, _

_"Yeah." He kissed my cheek and tugged on my hand and turned to face to bunks. He went over and I leant down to get some of my own pajama's out of the dufflebag and popped into the little bathroom to get changed. I chose a tank top and bottoms, I never wear the tops that come with them, instead I buy a cheap tank or cami and wear that. I came out the room and folded my clothes and put them into the bag before hoisting myself up into mine and Syns bunk. Once again I had to shuffle over to him and when I reached him I found he was shirtless and had changed into a pair of sweat pants. I turned so my back was to him and he wrapped one arm around my body and pulled me to him, crushing my back against his torso and burying his face in the top of my head, I put both my arms around his and said, _

_"Night, I love you." I could feel his smile against my head and he pulled away slightly, just enough to say_

_"I love you too." We cuddled together and I was awake for what felt like hours, I knew he was breathing because his chest was moving slowly and he was taking very deep breaths. I could finally feel myself getting drowsy and fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved._

_Lots of fluff in this chapter :) I think it needed it. Hope you guys are still enjoying it, reviews please:D They make my day seeing the e-mail from Fanfiction, yeah i'm rather sad ;) xx Also these are now on Mibba so welcome to you new readers *virtual wave* please comment what you think :) Also I uploaded the other chapters all at once because I only figured out Mibba tonight so be warned I generally don't update for a few days. I don't bite I promise x_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter fifteen_

_I just realised there were a few mistakes in Chapter 14 so I'm sorry if you got confused when reading it :/_

_I slept all the way through the night, normally I wake up loads of times in the night but I didn't. I went to move and found out Syns arm was still wrapped tightly around my waist and his face was buried in the back of my head. Then all of last night came back to me, I wasn't drunk at all but only then I remembered what the guys were like. I could hear them snoring but that was the only sound, it was silent then suddenly I could hear a phone ringing. I didn't recognise who's it was but it was really loud. I tried to get down but Syn's grip on me only tightened and I could hear the guys all moving and grunting so I moved my face towards his and said quietly,_

_"Syn, darlin'. I need to get up, let go." He grunted a little but loosened his grip so I could jump down. I turned to the living area part and saw the rest of the guys all curled up on the floor, clearly the sofa wasn't big enought to accomodate the four of them so they got on the floor. I couldn't even see Johnnys head, they were all lying on top of each other and Zack was laying his head on Arins foot. I smirked at them and the phone started ringing even louder and I looked around to try and see one on the worktop but I couldn't see it. I leant my head towards the guys and the ringing was coming from the pile of men on the floor, I leant down towards Matt because he was closest and found that the noise was coming from his jeans pocket. I tentativly put my hand in it and reached in to find the phone, I quickly pulled it out and answered then walked up the other part of the bus, _

_"Hello?" There was a little pause before a woman said, _

_"Hello? Where's Matt?" I glanced over at him and he was still fast asleep, I don't think he'd even realised i'd taken his phone._

_"Umm, he's still sleeping. He got rather drunk last night with the guys." I heard the woman sigh and say, _

_"Oh right, who's this then?"_

_"Well, my names Lucy." I could hear someone talk in the background to the woman and she said, _

_"Are you Syns new girlfriend?" I silently sighed and said, _

_"Yeah, who's this?" She said something off the phone before answering, _

_"It's Val, Matts wife." I facepalmed myself for being so stupid, I should have realised it was her,_

_"Oh right, sorry. Hi." She chuckled a little and said, _

_"It's alright sweetheart. Can you tell Matt to ring me when he gets up? Hang on one sec" She started talking to the other person and I swear I heard her say 'No Michelle, i'm not asking her that.' _

_"I said, yeah i'll tell him." _

_"Ok thanks hun, bye." I quickly said bye and closed the phone but first checked the time, it said 6:18 am. I realised Larry would probably come in soon so I went back to the other part of the bus and put Matts phone on the worktop. I boiled the kettle and got five coffee's and my tea ready in the cups but when I went to grab the milk there was none. I ran my hand through my hair and looked out the window and saw the other bus was about ten ft away, I found my jacket and some booty slippers from my bag and slowly climbed over the pile of men and opened the door, I peeked out and there were no fans out there so I slowly walked out and walked over to the other bus. I knocked quietly and Larry opened the door, _

_"Morning, sweetheart. What's up?" I looked up at him and he was fully dressed, _

_"Can I borrow some milk please? I went to make the guys coffee but we ran out." He smiled and said, _

_"Yeah sure, come in it's freezing." He held the door open and I followed him up the stairs. Jason and Matt were sitting eating breakfast in just jeans looking very hungover, _

_"Are they up yet?" Jason said, his voice was really croaky and he sounded half asleep. I just shook my head as Larry passed me a carton of milk. The brothers looked at each other and instantly lit up, they lookedup at Larry who said, _

_"Go on then" They both jumped up and we walked back to our bus, as we got to the door I said, _

_"Let me go first, I can have their coffee ready when you wake them up." Matt looked down at me with a smile and said, _

_"You're too nice to them." I smiled back at him and opened the bus door, walking up slowly I got to the top and the guys were still sprawled out.I put a finger to my lips and made a 'come up' gesture to Matt and Jason, they walked up really slowly and when they saw the guys their faces lit up. I put a hand up and mouthed 'wait' they both pouted but stood waiting,I took off my jacket and went back to making their coffee and it took me a minute or two and when I'd finished and put them all ready and turned to face the brothers. They were like little kids, they were just waiting for me to give them the ok and I made sure I was a safe distance away and gave them a thumbs up. They grinned and looked at each other, Jason walked over and filled two massive cups with water and then tip-toed back over and gave Matt a cup. I moved some of the cups over and jumped up onto the counter and put my hands in my pockets waiting for them. Matt went to stand on the opposite side of the pile and Jason counted down on three of his fingers and on three they both threw the cups of water on the guys. They began yelling and jumped awake, me and the Berry brothers were laughing so much watching the four men struggle to get up. _

_"Matt! What are you doing?" Johnny started shouting trying to pry him away from his leg, the next few minutes saw them trying to untangle themselves and our laughter at them. Finally they were all seperate and I jumped down and began handing out cups of coffee, they each took a cup and sat down. _

_"Why is it that the only thing I remember from last night is cupcakes?" Zack said rubbing his forhead looking incredibly perplexed. I jumped back on the counter holding my cup of tea and smirked at him, _

_"Probably because you made me promise I'd make you some with chocolate frosting when we get to California." He looked up at me and thought about that for a moment, _

_"Ah, I'm gonna hold you to that mind" I smiled at him and nodded, Matt looked up and said, _

_"Where's Brian?" I pointed in the direction of the bunks while I was drinking my tea and he said, _

_"If we had to get up at this time then so is he" He slowly stood up but I jumped down and stopped him because I knew his version of waking him up would be a lot different to mine. _

_"I'll get him. Val rung you this morning, she asked you to ring back when you woke up." He looked down at me and sighed before going to pick up his phone and phoning her. I put my cup down and went over to mine and Syns bunk, I looked in and he was still fast asleep, arm still spread out from where I left it after I got up. I got in the bunk and layed next to him, I quietly whispered,_

_"Sweetheart, you've got to get up." He moved over to me and kissed my lips softly and whispered a 'shush' I smirked a little and said the same again, this time he just shook his head. Sighing I stayed still thinking for a second, I smirked a little to myself and reached down to find his hand, I grabbed it and put it on my bum. His eyes opened wide and he squeezed, moving closer and kissing me. I smirked against his kiss and got down off the bunk, he looked really shocked and looked at me. _

_"At least you're up now." He smirked, jumped down and took one pace towards me, closing the distance between us in one stride and pinned me against the bunks. He put his hands back on my bum, I put mine on his back. He kissed me and squeezed his hands so I dug my fingernails into his bare shoulder blades, he moaned a little and began kissing my neck. I returned the moan and he moved up my neck to my jaw then my lips and I could feel him pressing against me. After maybe thirty seconds there was a very loud and fake cough, we both turned and saw a red-faced Larry holding a phoneand Matt, Zacky, Johnny, Arin, Jason and Matt B all staring with their mouths wide open. _

_"You're gonna get a phone call on this anytime now, it's a radio show back home wanting to talk about the upcoming tour. Plus it's a late night one so you can swear all you like." He held the phone out to Matt but he was still staring like the rest so he picked up his hand and put it there, he glanced back at us once more and shook his head muttering something then walked out. I turned back to face Syn who was still looking at the guys, I used one hand to pull his face back to me and kissed his lips once before taking his hands away from my behind and going back over to what was now my counter and jumped up. Syn walked over and I handed him his coffee, he took it and used one hand to nudge my legs open a little so he could stand in-between them. The guys had all turned their attention back to their coffee and Jason said to Matt, _

_"Are they always like that?" Matt smirked at me and said, _

_"We've caught them a few times." Jason grinned, turned to his brother and said, _

_"Dude, I think we should come on this bus more." Matt B returned the grin and I wrinkled my nose at them which only earned more grins and smirks. Thankfully the phone rung and Matt answered it, he started to talk to the people on the phone, occaisionaly laughing. I pushed Syn away and jumped down looking for some breakfast and settled for some toast. Once it was done I jumped back up and Syn stood back by my legs. Matt was done with the phone interview after about ten minutes and put the tv on, finding some news channel. _

_Sorry guys, I couldn't think of any way to finish the chapter so I left it after that really strange :) xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Sorry about the random place I left it the other night, I get really illiterate when I'm tired and I don't have time to write during the day so I instead stay up till two most nights writing for you guys. Also lots of Michelle bitching in this one, some fans go nuts over it so I'm warning you now. Plus I took so long updating because I didn't like the last chapter much and I wanted to make this one extra long and good._

_We watched tv until eight am and Jason and Matt B gave me a ribcrushing hug then left to go get dressed, I turned Syn around and quickly kissed him before rumaging through my bag for underwear and clothes. I chose some black skinny jeans, a black vest shop and a grey zip-up hoodie and stayed barefoot, brushed my hair and teeth and then picked up the make-up bag and went back into the living part of the bus. Syn already had the straighners on and was still sitting in just the sweatpants he'd slept in. I sat next to him and started doing my make-up, settling for some liquid eyeliner then lining the bottom of my eyes with some good old black kohl and finishing with a coat of mascara, it took me about five minutes and most of the guys were ready and dressed but Syn was still sitting there shirtless. I put the bag on my lap and poked him in the side, he turned quickly and looked at me questioningly. _

_"Now who's being the lazy one?" I smirked at him and he grinned back._

_"You know you're loving it really." I smiled at him again and put an arm around his waist trying to shove him up. He poked his tounge out at me and finally got up and went to get dressed. I stood up to straighten my hair and when I was nearly done I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. _

_"What are we all doing today then?" I asked trying to finish the back of my hair but it was really hard when Syn was standing almost directly behind me. Matt answered, _

_"We're kinda stuck here today." I groaned a little and Syn leant down to whisper in my ear,_

_"I'm sure we could think of something entertaining." I smirked at him and said, _

_"Nu uh, I want my romantic candle lit dinner with music or have you forgotten already?" He smiled and said, _

_"Nope." _

_"Good, now let go so I can finish doing my hair." He smiled at me but let go and went to sit on 'my' corner of the sofa and settled watching the tv. I quickly finished my hair and went to sit with him, he had one leg up on the sofa and one on the floor so I sat in-between them and leaned back against his chest and he put his arms around me. I picked up my phone and decided to check Facebook, as I waited for it to load Matt came back, put his phone down and went to the bottom of the bus and started loading up COD. When I got on Facebook I had two hundred friend requests, three hundred messages and fifty odd notifications from friends posting on my wall. I groaned and threw my head back and Syn chuckled a little and began stroking my hair to calm me down. I quickly scanned through the friend requests and as I suspected they were all Avenged fans and people I didn't know so I declined them all, I felt a little bad but I wasn't gonna have them asking me about Syn all the time. The messages were all along the same lines of, 'Omg! You're Synyster Gates girlfriend! OMG Add me please? I love you' and a stupid amount of kisses. I ticked the box to select all of them and clicked the 'mark as read' box and sighed again because I felt really bad now. He must have been looking at my phone because he said, _

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"I feel so bad." I said leaning further into his chest, he leant his head on mine and laced our fingers together and I put my phone down, I'll read the others later I thought. I could hear Matt shouting at someone on the game and turned to kiss Syn before getting up and venturing down the other end of the bus. I stood by the door watching Matt play, I'd tried to learn once before but the boys quickly got frustrated with me blowing things up all the time. With out even looking up he said, _

_"Do you play?"_

_"Nope." Now he paused the game and turned to look at me with a look of shock on his face, _

_"Really? How have the guys not got you into it?" I shrugged and said, _

_"I just generally kill everything and cause major destruction. Then they get angry and we end up shouting at each other." He smirked and said, _

_"Well I'm gonna teach you how to play properly." He gestured towards the seat across from him and handed me a controller, then he spent ten minutes explaing how to play and gave me a demonstration on the game, then he finally said, _

_"Right, I'm gonna put the game on properly. Don't kill everything." He smirked at me again and put the game on, as I knew I was really bad. I had good aim but just shot everything that moved. After ages of me killing Matt and him saying, _

_"Stop shooting me!" I finally said, _

_"See? People always end up shouting at me!" I put the controller down and Matt looked at me all pouty and said, _

_"Sorry sweetheart." I smiled at him and quickly hugged him and said, _

_"It's alright, this is why I don't play though." I then went back down the other part of the bus and Syn had disappeared. I looked at Zacky who looked at Johnny quickly before looking back to me. _

_"Wheres he gone?" He looked quickly at Johnny again before saying,_

_"He's outside, on the phone to Michelle." I just nodded and layed down on my corner and watched the tv with them, I could hear him shouting but couldn't make out what he was saying. I couldn't help keeping my eyes on the stairs by the door waiting for him to come back in. Zack noticed me watching the door and moved so he was sitting next to me and rubbed my shoulder trying to calm me down because I was beginning to get really stressed out and fidgity now. He was out there for about half an hour when he came back in he just stood by the top of the stairs with his head in his hands. Zack punched Johnny and Arin lightly and went to join Matt and they quickly followed him. Syn just stood there in his white v-neck and ripped jeans holding his head looking down, I slowly got up and walked over to him. He just stayed still so I took his hands away from his face and he slowly looked at my face and I could see his eyes tearing up, he pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around my neck and leant his cheek on the top of my head. I put one arm around his waist and my other hand just below his neck and leant my head on his chest just below his neck, he was breathing really fast at first but then slowed down to really deep breaths. _

_"I'm sorry." I turned my head to the side and said, _

_"Sweetheart, you've got nothing to be sorry for." He sighed and said,_

_"I have. I promised you I'd look after you and be all strong for you and here I am being a massive fucking girl." _

_"You're not being a girl, a girl would have had a massive hissy fit and I don't want you to be all strong all the time. You've got to let other people look after you sometimes." He sighed again and took his hands away from my neck and put them either side of my face. He locked his gaze on me for a few minutes and gently kissed my lips. Then I took one of his hands and pulled him towards the sofa, I sat down first and he leant his head on my shoulder and I put both his hands on my thigh. He sighed again before saying, _

_"I never really loved her, Matt told me that she'd told Val she liked me and because they were together it would have been pretty shitty of me to ignore her. So we got together after one night of serious drinking and it was just easier to have her there rather than break up with her and cause all kinds of hell with Matt."_

_"Matt wouldn't have been annoyed with you. I've only known him a short while and I can tell he would have been fine with it because you two are like brothers." He sat up and turned to the side so he could lay his head down on my lap._

_"Still, he loves Val so much and I didn't want him to get caught up in it. Michelle never loved me anyway, she loved my money. I really think she only got with me because she was jealous of Val dating a rockstar, even if we weren't huge back then."_

_"I'm gonna be honest with you Bri, that's what all the fans think. Everyone thinks she's a goldigger." He smirked a little and said, _

_"Well they have it spot on. She's so self-centered she wouldn't even move the wedding day." I just kept a comforting face on the outside but on the inside I was so shocked, I'd heard rumours about that but I've always tried not to listen to them but he just confirmed it. He just carried on talking, I was gonna let him because clearly he was so upset he just needed to vent about it. _

_"When Jimmy passed I was basically a zombie, I used to sit in my house looking at his picture and she'd be there fussing around the place trying to organise flowers and shit. She pretty much had to push me out the house to go to that god-damn bachelor party, all we did was cry. I didn't even want to get married in Mexico, I was missing Jimmy so much." Now his eyes were all teary and one slid down his face and I used my thumb to wipe it away. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers once before lacing his fingers with mine and putting it on his stomach._

_"I still miss him so much." His tears were flowing now and I tried to wipe most of them away with one hand and he sat up and pulled me closer so he had one arm over my shoulder and I was leaning into his chest. I turned to face him and kissed him gently and when I pulled away one of his tears had got on my cheek, he just smiled and used one thumb to brush it away. _

_"I miss him too, I know I didn't know him aswell as you. I never even met him but I've always felt close to him." He smiled again and kept his hand on my shoulder, I leant my head back onto his chest and he started stroking my hair and the side of my face with the other. We stayed there for ages, both deep in thought. I have no clue to what he was thinking about but I was thinking about him, he really must love me to be so open about Jimmy. After a while he said, _

_"Thank you Luc." Then moved his hand down to my arm and hugged me, I put my hands on top of his arms and squeezed them, sort of hugging him. _

_"You're welcome Bri, I'm always going to be here for you."_

_"I love you so much." I smiled and said, _

_"I love you too." He kept his arm on my shoulder and put the other across my stomach on my waist and I layed mine over that one, after a while the guys came back down and looked at us and smiled._

_"Dude, we're here if you need us too." Zack said punching him lightly in the shoulder and I knew he was smiling and he said, _

_"Thanks man." Matt, Johnny and Arin walked in behind and gave a smile that said 'me too'. They all settled down and Matt got out a pack of cards and they all started playing some form of poker and I was smiling to myself. They really were like brothers, it wasn't just a facade. We watched them play and occasionally either Johnny or Arin would try and cheat but someone would notice and punch the offender. This went on for a while and then Larry came back and said, _

_"If you want, you can go soundcheck now. You've got a meet and greet in three hours." I looked up and the clock said it was only 10:13am. I was just now hearing fans outside the bus, clearly they saw Larry come in and thought we were coming out. _

_"Yeah ok, we'll be out soon. Sounds like some fans want autographs and shit first." Syn said, Larry smiled at us and went back outside, as soon as he opened the door the fans went nuts and I could hear him shouting 'Their coming out soon!' Matt looked at us all and said, _

_"Come on then, sounds like there's some fans we've got to speak to before soundcheck." He packed up the cards and Arin went to grab a jacket, I turned to look at Syn who was already looking at me, kissed him lightly and sat up about to get up and find some shoes but as soon as my bum left the seat he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down next to him keeping his hands tight. I pouted a little and said, _

_"Syn, I need shoes." He smirked and kissed me again before letting go and I quickly got up incase he tried it again but he too stood up to get shoes. I went to my bag and rummaged through looking for my red converse and socks, the socks took ages to find but I quickly pulled them on and sat back down on the sofa to lace up my shoes. It took us all ten minutes to get ready and Matt went first, opening the door to a crowd of screams and yells. Zacky and Johnny went next and once again I froze up hearing them and stood still, Syn put a hand on my lower back pushing me gently forward until I walked down the stairs. There weren't so many as London but they were very loud, I just went and stood next to Matt until Syn and Arin came down and I went to stand behind Syn. He turned round and smiled at me but then turned back and carried on signing arms and posters. After a while people started getting their camera's out and asking for one with the whole band so I took each camera and took the photo's. This took about twenty minutes, Syn came over to me and laced our fingers together and we all started walking into the arena. I turned and waved to the crowd before the door was closed and we found the dressing room. Matt went out and left us there but quickly came back with beers and pepsi for me. As he put them in the fridge Jason came in and said, _

_"I've set up the drums, you guys ready?" They all got up and followed him out the room. I went with them and Syn said, _

_"What you gonna do while we play?" I looked around and said, _

_"I'm gonna go sit in the seat I was in when I saw Paramore. Then i'm gonna wander." He smiled and kissed my cheek softly before going to get his guitar. I watched them go on stage and play for five minutes but then I went down into the standing and wandered around before finding the part they called the 'forum' it's basically a huge room full of seats and chairs and food stands. You have to wait there before a show starts, it was empty when I got there but it's amazing when it's full. It'd been nearly exactly a year since i'd been there but I found my way to my seat like it was last night, I looked up at the rows and turned around watching the guys play and walk around the stage.I climbed up to row Y and went over to seat 217. I sat down and looked around, it was so much different now it was empty, when I was here last the arena was sold out, I settled down and watched the guys play for nearly two hours then walked back to meet them as they finished. Despite the huge walk back I was side-stage before they finished and Syn came over to me as he walked off, _

_"I did wave to you but you were in la-la land." I smiled a little and said, _

_"I had one of the best nights of my life in that seat so I was reminiscing it." He smiled lovingly at me and put an arm over my shoulder after taking his guitar off and handing it to Matt B. We all went back into the dressing room and the guys spread out on the sofa's and he sat down on a arm seat and took my hips and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap, he kept his hands on my hips, I leant back, he leant his head on the side of my arm and we started talking about shows. I told them about the night I saw Paramore in this building and they were genuinly interested. That's what I love about them, they are always so interested in what someone else has to say, after my speil they sat back and Matt said, _

_"Wow, so that was a good show then?" I glared at him quickly and he returned it with a huge cheesy grin. _

_"It was an amazing show." _

_"Well, we're playing a show in Nashville so maybe you'll get the chance to meet them." I gasped and they all chuckled at me._

_"Don't chuckle at me, you guys and them pretty much saved my life so yeah I'm seriously excited about even the prospect of meeting them." They all smiled and Larry came in and said,_

_"Time for meet and greet guys." We all got up and followed him to a room that for some reason only had a table and a snooker table in it. He said, _

_"They'll be about five minutes guys alright." They nodded and he went out, I assume to get the people, I jumped up and sat on the edge of the snooker table watching the guys scrabble around for sharpies and waited for the small crowd of fans to come in._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter seventeen_

_I sat on the edge of the snooker table swinging my feet, we could hear the fans outside the door and when Larry started talking they all went silent, the guys stood by the table sharpies in hand waiting. Syn came over to me, he stood next to my legs and put one arm around my waist so I leant mine on his shoulder and leant my head on it. _

_"So, what food do you want me to cook you on our romantic night?" I thought for a second and said, _

_"You don't have to cook for me, take-out pizza will do." He just smirked and kissed my cheek and then Larry opened the door to let the fans in and they all began squealing and whispering so I took my arm off his shoulder and pushed against his shoulders towards the table where the rest of the guys were. They all lined up and the guys began talking and signing stuff and I watched them interact with the fans. There was only twelve of them so it wasn't too crowded or crazy and I smiled and waved at them even though they were about four foot away. I saw Syn burst into a huge grin and hug someone and out of curiosity I leant over so I could see who it was but Johnny moved in the way._

_"Johnny!" He turned quickly as I shouted and made a 'move' gesture with my hands but by the time he realised what I meant the person had gone and I settled for flicking Johnny off and he returned it with a smile before going back to signing some girls back. I turned my attention to my nails, all the polish was chipping off now so I was trying to get the rest off when I realised someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and Emily was standing there, I jumped off the table and gave her a huge hug. _

_"Hi!" I said when I pulled away and she was smiling and said, _

_"Hey." _

_"What are you doing here?" She looked down and blushed, _

_"The guys were so good the other night I wanted to see them again." I smiled at her and I leant back on the pool table putting my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, she did the same and we easily fell into conversation. _

_"I'm with Syn now." I said casually and she grinned back._

_"I'm really happy for you two, you're really good together." I smiled, _

_"Thanks. You seating or standing tonight?"_

_"Standing, I guess I didn't get bruised enough in London." She winked and we both chuckled and I replied,_

_"I saw Paramore here last year and ended up with two broken toes." She gasped and said, _

_"I saw Paramore here too!" I gasped aswell and said,_

_"Really? Where were you?" _

_"I was standing you?" _

_"Ah I was seating, it was amazing though!." She smiled and we started talking about Paramore, I was so fixated on the conversation that I wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the people in the room until I felt a pair of hands rest on my hips. I glanced up and Syn was standing there smirking down at me, _

_"Can you shift darling, this guy thinks he can beat me at pool." I craned my neck to look behind him and there was a really tall guy in an Avenged shirt with a smile on his face._

_"I bet anyone could beat you at pool." He grinned and said,_

_"Bring it on shorty." I just glanced back lifting one eyebrow and said, _

_"I'll let you warm up by playing with that guy, you're gonna need it." He smirked again and let go of my hips, I moved away so he could play. He set up the balls and handed the kid a cue. I walked around the table so I was the opposite side and leant against the wall so I could watch and Emily followed and watched with me. The kid who's name I still didn't know broke and potted a striped ball, I smirked at Syn who just smirked back. The kid missed the second ball and Syn stepped up to take his turn and potted one, he looked over so I just looked unimpressed and carried on watching. He then potted another two inbetween smirks and brushed past me all cocky to take the third shot. Thankfully he missed and glanced over just in time to see me snigger. Ten minutes later they finished and it was time for the fans to leave, I hugged Emily and the guy who Syn beat in snooker and promised her I'd come by the barrier during the show. I turned round and Syn was leaning back against the table smirking so I slowly walked over and put my hands on his chest with a smile on my face. His hands went down to my hips and pulled me closer to him until our bodies were crushed together and just kept my smile and his smirk grew._

_"Do you wanna play?" I looked down and to the side before glancing back up all sultry and totally on purpose._

_"You still think you can beat me?" He leant down so he could whisper in my ear,_

_"I know I could." He also pulled my hips closer which was pretty impossible because they were already crushed together. I kept glancing at him and bit my bottom lip because as much as I wanted to beat him in the game he was looking incredibly gorgeous and the way our bodies were wasn't helping the situation._

_"Lets find out Gates." I pushed against him with my hips before pulling away and picking up a cue, he kept that damn smirk on his face and stood up straight and picked up the other cue. I made sure I leant across the table bum sticking out to set up the balls and pretended not to notice him looking and quickly broke and didn't pot anything. I frowned at the table and Syn made sure his hand brushed my lower back as he walked past, I glanced up at him and watched him shoot a plain ball straight into a pocket and quickly looking up at me to see my reaction. I just shrugged and carried on playing, it was full of sexy glances back and forth and lots of un-necessary leaning down on the table. He won in the end and by a lot and his smirk had grown larger._

_"I told you i'd beat you." I put the cue down and leant back against the table and shrugged._

_"I'm not on form today, what can I say? I'm normally a lot better." He pouted and made a 'n'aww' voice. Glaring up at him I hooked my fingers in the belt hoops of his jeans and tugged him forward, seeing his eyes widen I giggled a little. _

_"Aww hell no." He said looking down at me, I smirked and shrugged again so he put his arms either side of my hips leaning his most of his weight on the table but pushing himself onto me so every inch of our bodies were touching. He literally had me pinned against the side of the pool table, I could hear a little muttering behind him and Zack said, _

_"We're gonna go into the dressing room, i'll tell Larry you guys are in here." I moved one hand so I could wave to the guys as they left and when I heard the door click closed I put my hands on the top of his shoulders. _

_"Come on I'll show you how to play." We both smirked and I said, _

_"Ok." I knew how to play, and I was quite good but this could be fun. He pulled away and let me stand up properly, I picked up a cue and he set up a shot and motioned for me to come over with one finger smiling. I stood infront of him and he stepped forward so his body was against mine again and he snaked his arms around my front so he could hold the cue aswell, _

_"Lean forward then." I couldn't see but I knew he had that damn smirk on his face and I did so, he imediatly leant down aswell crushing us together. This would look really bad to anyone who walked in but I really didn't care, he leant down further so his chest was right on my back and set the cue ready for the shot. _

_"You don't want to shoot it too hard, just right." He had his mouth next to my ear so I could feel his breath on my neck and I could feel goosebumps on my arms. He curled my fingers around the cue and put his on top of mine so he could move them. He pulled the cue back and I aimed it straight for the white ball. He shot the cue forward and when he did he moved his whole body forward so he pretty much thrusted me and of course the ball went straight into the pocket, I pushed back so he had to stand up and turned round to hug him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I pulled away and kissed his cheek, smiling I pulled away and leant back on the table. Like before he put his arms either side of my hips pinning me to the table, I kept mine around his neck and he leant his face down so our noses and foreheads were touching and we were both breathing a bit heavier. We stared into eachothers eyes for a while and I slowly brushed my lips over his and he began kissing me slowly, after a while I brushed his lower lip with my tounge and parted my lips and he quickly got the message and began using his tounge. This went on for a while until we stopped purely for air and our eyes met as we were gasping, his eyes were full of passion and I'm sure mine were the same. Our eyes still locked his hands slipped down to cup my bum and lifted me up on the table and I opened my legs so he could stand in between them, he moved forward and his hands moved to my hips after one hand slipped down under my thigh to wrap my leg around his waist. I put the other one around too pulling him closer and I could already feel him pressing against me, smirking I loosened my grip from around his neck and he moved his head down so he could kiss my neck. As soon as he did I had to let out a moan and could feel his smirk against my skin so I grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave it a good tug and he moaned too and got harder. I started to run my nails up his back whilst he was kissing my neck and collarbone and we both moaned loudly, I could feel his hands go under my t-shirt, lifting it up and put them on my ribs running his thumb from side to side over each bone until I could feel his smirk against my collarbone and he stopped his thumbs moving. I leant back a little panting slightly and said, _

_"What?" He tilted his head up to look at me and said, _

_"We keep doing this. I'm not gonna have the will power to stop soon." I smiled and kissed him lightly, _

_"Well it's a good thing I do." I said uncurling my legs from around his waist and pushing him away, I jumped down from the table and he looked so shocked. I pulled my t-shirt back down and straightened my clothes out and walked over to the door. He was still standing there looking shocked with ruffled hair and he tried to pull his jeans straight but couldn't because of his obvious excitement, I looked down at it, smirked at him and opened the door saying,_

_"You may want to sort that out before coming back to the dressing room." I looked quickly at him before I left just as he smiled and I pulled the door shut behind me, I leant on it for a moment having a little fangirl moment. I caught my breath before walking back to the dressing room and I heard the boys all laughing before I went in. I didn't knock I just walked straight in and as soon as I did they all stopped talking and looked at me, I just closed the door and sat down next to Arin leaving some space for Syn when he'd sorted himself out. They all kept looking at me then at eachother and they started sniggering._

_"What's up guys?" I said keeping my face straight, I knew exactly what was up, they thought me and Syn had been having quick sex. I could see it in their eyes._

_"Nothing." Zack said, they then started talking about random crap and emphasing any euphemism and looking at me with a smirk on their face. After about ten minutes Syn came into the room and smirked at me when he saw me and sat next to me putting a hand on my thigh to which Matt tutted, I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly,_

_"Problem Shadows?" He kept a smile on his face and said, _

_"Not at all." I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my attention to my phone, Twitter was taking ages to load! They started talking about the setlist but I wasn't really paying attenion. I didn't look up again until Arin let out a girly giggle and I used my eyes to look up not moving my head, they were all looking at me, I looked at each of them and said, _

_"What?"_

_"You have some serious will power girl, not many girls resist Syn." I smirked at them and went back to reading the 200 mentions I had, like facebook they were all the same following the general content of *OMG, follow me please? You and Syn are like the cutest!*. I rolled my eyes, sighed and dug my head into Syn's chest and he jumped a little to which I smirked, then he began stroking the top of my head with one hand and stroking my thigh with the other comfortingly. Someone came in the room but I stayed still because I was really comfy where I was and I felt Syn look up to the person, _

_"Show time in ten guys." It turned out to be Larry and he also said "Next time guys, be quieter, the fans nearly died from squealing at hearing you, they were only in the next room." He walked out straight after and the moment the words left his mouth I felt myself blush and brought my hand up to cover my face even though it was flat against Syns stomach. Matt, Zacky, Johnny and Arin all burst into laughter, Syns hand left my head and I think went to cover his face too, I slowly sat up and saw his blushed face with his eyes peeking through his fingers at me. I looked at the guys who were literally rolling on the floor laughing, I looked back at him and he just shrugged. We all slowly got up and I stayed behind Syn walking with them to sidestage, the Blackout walked past and I high-fived each, it took five minutes to get there and the rest of the band kept snickering and whispering to each other. When we got there they all took their guitars and I went to talk to Jason while they got ready, I thought he didn't know until he said "I heard you gave the fans a little audio show?" I looked up to see him smirking looking out to the stage so I elbowed him in the side and walked back to Syn who pulled me into a hug and said, _

_"Why is Jason flipping me off and holding his side?" I smirked and went up on my tip-toes to kiss his nose and said, _

_"I elbowed him now go and rock their world." He smirked down at me and kissed my cheek and went off on stage. I stood side-stage for the first song watching them and put my hood up to go and stand in the pit in-between the stage and barrier to find Emily._

_Sorry I took so long updating, I've been trying to figure out Tumblr._

_.com/ If you have Tumblr have a look :) I've put up a one-shot about Brian, it's on profile, the original and the contest edit. I used the name Lily-Rae because I love it and it may make an apperance in this one way later on :)_

_Thanks and remember to review :D I'll make you all virtual cookies!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Thanks to BVBxMCRxA7XxTH foREVer on fanfiction, she reviews every chapter and I owe her lots of virtual cookies :D Plus I posted a picture of Aaron, Ben and Connor up on Tumblr so check it out if you want :) I put the link on the last chapter._

_I kept my hood up and put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as I went down into the gap between the stage and barrier, it wouldn't have taken me long except security wouldn't let me in at first so I had to find a pass and then they let me in. I stood by the end of the barrier looking down it to see Emily, I got to searching a quarter of it when they were introducing Girl I Know and Syn said, _

_"This goes out to that girl down there trying not to get noticed with her hood up." I rolled my eyes and when I looked up at him he was pointing at me with a stupid grin on his face. I settled for giving him a two-fingered salute, he chuckled but they started playing the song anyway, I walked slowly along the barrier trying to see her but I walked the length and didn't see her so I began walking back and on the way back directly infront of Syn she was pushing her way through the crowd. I stopped as she got through and began clinging to the barrier, I high-fived her and stood by her on the otherside of the barrier for the next five or six songs. It was about their seventh or eighth song by now and the guy next to Emily was being a total arse, he kept pushing and jumping around, she kept clinging onto the barrier and smiling, singing her little heart out so I kept an eye but watched the guys aswell. They started playing Walk and the crowd went nuts, especially that guy, he pushed Emily so hard she nearly fell over so she elbowed him back then he did something that I seriously didn't expect. He stopped, turned to face her and punched her in the cheek, I stopped and looked at him and he carried on singing. Matt stopped the guys and said, _

_"Hey! Guys stop, some ass-hole just punched a girl! Get security to get her out of there and get him the fuck out!" The crowd booed and four security guys came over and one started pulling Emily out who was half concussed and the other three were trying to get the guy. I stood back and let them pull her out and they got him over and I stormed over and went to punch him back. The crowd started screaming now and I got so close I'd raised my arm but I felt a hand grab my raised one and another wrap around my middle and pull me back. I struggled against them because they were taking him out through the emergency exit and I really wanted to knock him out but the arms kept me back, they finally got him out and I pulled my arm away from whoever had it and shoved them away, I turned round to see who had been holding me back and it was Syn so I glared at him. He looked really worried and leant down so he could say something in my ear,_

_"Sweetheart he's not worth it, security'll do it for you. Go look after Emily, we've only got a few more songs." I looked behind him and Jason and Matt B had one arm around her each and were pulling her backstage so I looked back up and he pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly before pulling away and following Jason and Matt while he climbed back on stage. _

_"Alright now that assholes gone we can carry on!" Matt said and the crowd answered with a huge roar, I could hear Syn playing a riff and they played Dancing Dead, Jason and Matt B had taken Emily to the dressing room and Matt had gone to find some towels to clean her up, Jason sat her down on the sofa and was talking to her, _

_"You alright darling?" She just nodded and was holding her face so we couldn't see the damage so I went over and shushed him out of the way, I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug because I could see she was in a lot of pain. Matt came in with a damp tea-towel, loads of paper towels and a first aid kit, he handed them to me and rubbed her shoulder gently._

_"You ok to sort her out Luc? We've got to be ready to pack everything away soon." _

_"Yeah we'll be fine." I smiled up at him and they hugged Emily once more then went to wait for the guys to finish. She had her eyes shut really tight and was still covering her cheek so I tried to pry her hands away and she reluctantly took her hand away. That ass had split the skin on her cheekbone, it wasn't deep but was bleeding a lot, her top was covered in blood. I put the first aid stuff down and got a bottle of pepsi and she opened it and winced as she opened her mouth to drink some. I watched her as she was doing it and could see she was trying to put on a brave face, when she was finished I took her chin in my hand and inspected the cut and began dabbing gently with the damp tea-towel to try and get rid of the blood._

_"You don't have to be brave for me mind." She smiled but still looked unconvinced so I added,_

_"Brian cried infront of me earlier, no-ones brave all the time." She looked really shocked but simply said,_

_"This really fucking hurts." I chuckled and continued dabbing at it gently to get rid of the blood, it took a few minutes and lots of 'owws'. Then all the blood was gone so I took some steristrips out of the box and gently put them across her cheekbone pulling the cut closed. While I was doing it she text her parents and told them to come pick her up and they quickly replied so I told her to get them to park by the tourbus._

_"All done." I said and we both smiled and I went to wash my hands, when I was done I looked at her and her top was covered in blood so I said,_

_"You can't go home like that, come on. You look about my size I'll give you a shirt to wear." she sat up and said,_

_"Don't worry it's fine!" I smiled and shook my head, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the bus. We started walking out to the stage door but Jason caught us before we got out and checking Emily's cheek before hugging her and saying goodbye. I opened the door slowly just in case there was fans out there but no-one was there so I motioned for her to follow me and we went onto the bus. I opened the door and went up but she waited hesitantly at the bottom as if she wasn't allowed to come in._

_"Come on" She slowly walked up and stood in awe looking around the bus and sat down gently and kept looking around. I watched her with a smile on my face as she took in all of the bus until she looked at me and saw me watching and looked embarrased. I went down the other end to find my bag and she slowly followed as I started digging around for a decent t-shirt and settled on one of the skeleanimals v-necks that Syn had bought me in London and handed it to her. She didn't even look at it, she just took it and grinned and I pointed the bathroom out so she could get changed. When she had gone in I went down to the counter the kettle was on and let it boil, as I was putting the cups ready she came out and I saw the top fit her and asked,_

_"Tea or coffee?" _

_"Tea please, loads of milk no sugar please." She sat down and I smiled because I have my tea exactly the same, I made it and sat down on my corner putting my legs up and sighed as I drunk some of my tea. _

_"So, what's it like to live with Avenged?" She asked and relaxed on the sofa,_

_"Well..." I told her the what happened that morning with Jason and Matt and she burst into laughter, it was so infectious I started too and we laughed for a while and when we both stopped I added,_

_"So yeah, it's like that pretty much with Matt almost constantly playing COD, Zacky picking on Johnny and them walking in on me and Syn when we're kissing." She smiled and said, _

_"Well you two are quite loud." My mouth fell open as I realised she was with the fans earlier and Larry told us they could hear us in the next room. I facepalmed myself and she giggled a little. I could hear fans gathering outside and knew the guys wouldn't be long so I got five beers ready, and the bus door flew open and they ran up the stairs, out of the corner of my eye I saw Zacky trip Johnny up to get infront of him and Johnny went facefirst into the floor and landed with a thud. The door slammed shut and the fans were still shouting for them, the guys were all standing by the sofa's now but Johnny was still facedown so I went over and put my hand on his shoulder and said, _

_"Johnny? You alright sweetie?" He grunted and pushed himself up and when I looked him in the eyes he was barely concious and Zack and Syn started laughing so I turned and glared at them then when Johnny had sat up I hugged him really tight, he was still groggy but he wrapped his arms around me and I heard Syn say, _

_"Christ, get your paws off my woman." I turned and saw the rest had sat down and were fussing over Emily but Syn was standing up glaring down at us so I poked my tounge out at him, stood up and walked past to hand out the beers grabbing an extra two from the fridge. Syn had sat down in our seat but was watching me so I gave Johnny his first then handed the rest out leaving him till last on purpose. Matt had sat next to Emily and said, _

_"Who cleaned you up? I was standing by the counter and I turned round and grinned at him making it obvious I did it and he smiled and said, _

_"I saw you try to punch that ass, it would have been a good one if Gates hadn't stopped you." I smirked at him and a pair of hands grabbed my hips and pulled me around the counter onto the sofa and onto someones lap. I wriggled around a little because I knew it was probably Syn but I wasn't sure and hadn't looked at their hands. The arms wrapped around my waist while I continued struggling and the guys and Emily were watching me by now with smirks on their faces. I stopped wriggling, looked at the others and realised it was Syn who was holding me down so I shifted so I was sitting inbetween his legs with his arms wrapped around me and he put a leg up so I layed one hand on it and reached up behind his head, grabbed a tuft of his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down so I could whisper, _

_"I am not your woman." I bit his earlobe roughly then let go of his hair and put my arm over his that was around me and I could feel him get a bit excited and smirked to myself as he leant down to whisper again._

_"You love it when I call you my woman." One of his arms left my waist to go on the side of my thigh curling his fingers underneath it then bringing them back to his palm and kept repeating it. I shook my head a little but he kept doing it obviously knowing it was really distracting but I tried to ignore him and said to Emily,_

_"This is what it's like." We both chuckled and the guys all looked really confused and started looking around eachother but we both just shrugged and they carried on the conversation. A few minutes later her phone signalled a text and she went to read it and her face dropped and she said, _

_"Mums outside." I got up and went over to her and gave her a huge hug, I stood back and everyone else gave her a hug then I walked to the stairs. I watched her take one last long look around the bus then come and stand with me, I linked my arm with hers because I was guessing that there were still fans outside and we went down. I opened the door slowly and found that there was no-one out there except a car that I assumed was Emily's mum and pulled her out, we walked over to the car and a woman that looked like a older version of Emily jumped out and ran over to hug her daughter. She pulled her into a rib-crushing hug before holding her at arms length and inspected her cheek._

_"You alright honey?" She got out of her mums hold and said, _

_"Yeah mum I'm fine." Her mum smiled and looked over at me, _

_"Is this Synyster Gate's new girlfriend?" I looked over, shocked a little that her mum knew who he was and nodded so her mum added, _

_"You lucky thing! He's a very handsome guy." I half smiled and my mouth dropped open, Emily giggled a little and said, _

_"Mums a big fan of Avenged. I prefer Zacky but she's pretty much in love with Synyster Gates." I looked over and her mum just shrugged, her expression so blasé it made me chuckle. There was a little awkward silence then I could see Emily looked a little gutted that she had to leave so I said, _

_"Have you got skype?" She looked up quickly and nodded looking excited so I said,_

_"Write down your name on it and I'll add you so I can speak to you again when we get to California." I smiled at her and she jumped up and down a little and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket. I had no paper or anything so I held out my arm and pulled up my sleeve, she walked forward and began writing on my arm, it took maybe thirty seconds and when she was done I held my arm out for it to dry then hugged her really tightly, I pulled away and to my suprise her mum pulled me into a hug too and whispered,_

_"Thanks for looking after her." I smiled and pulled away to see her smile too and I watched them get in the car with my hands in my jacket pocket and waved quickly as they pulled away. I put both hands back in my pockets and heard the bus door open behind me and turned round in time to see Syn leaning half his body out of the bus, _

_"Come on woman, we've got to leave!" I raised my eyebrow at him, I doubt he could see it that far away but I heard him chuckle and I just turned round with my back to him and crossed my arms ignoring him. It went silent for a moment and the next thing I knew he was infront of me and had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder just holding me with one arm and letting the other swing as he walked back. I stayed silent as we got back in the bus and he put me down roughly on the corner of the sofa and climbed on top of me, pushing my hair out of my eyes and trying to kiss me. I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him back checking if the others were there but we were alone and he smirked as I looked back and he said, _

_"They're in their bunks." I smirked back at him and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and Zack shouted, _

_"They can still hear you!" He pulled away before cursing under his breath and rolling his eyes while I giggled. He leaned right down and nibbled my earlobe gently before whispering, _

_"We'll just have to be quiet then." I blushed while he started kissing my neck and I tried to moan quietly as he started to nibble at the soft skin on my neck, he traced a line from my cheek down my neck, over the side of my breast and down my ribs to my right hip with his fingertips then gripped my hip bone tight, pushed me down so I was lying down flat, he put one knee either side of my thighs and leaned some of his weight on me using the other hand on the back of the sofa to take the rest. We kissed for a while with a few moans here and there until I could feel his hand go from my hip to the front of his jeans and fiddle with the button, I knew he was excited, I'd felt him getting harder fast but I was not doing anything on a bus so I pulled away from his kiss and looked him in the eye, _

_"You're a whore. Do you know that?" He stopped trying to undo the button, rested his hand on my stomach and met my eyes with a smirk._

_"Woman, don't call me a whore." I smirked back and said, _

_"Whore."_

_"Woman." I knew we could carry on for ages but Zacky shouted out again, _

_"Syn, you are a whore and Lucy you can't deny you're a woman now go to sleep!" We both chuckled as we heard Zack turn over and grumble to himself in his bunk. Syn brought his hand back up to brush my hair out of my eyes again and kiss my forehead lightly before sitting up and holding out a hand to help me up. We sat watching eachother for a while until I got stood up to go get changed and I heard him follow until we got to the bunks, I picked up my pajama's from the night before and went into the bathroom, quickly got changed and climbed into the bunk with him. He wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me so I was facing him, my eyes level with his neck and snuggled in enjoying the scent of lynx and just him. I soon fell asleep and woke up the next morning to find he had made me tea and gone out to get pastry's for everyone, the rest of the UK tour passed much the same as the last few days had. Get up earlyish to do press, hang out until soundcheck and a meet and greet. Me and Syn would find some time to have a heavy kissing session for a while before and after the show. I'd wish them all luck before they went on and watch side-stage with Jason, Matt B, Larry and the rest of the crew and greet Matt, Johnny, Zack, Arin with a hug and Syn with lots of hugs and kisses when they finished. Soon it got to the last day and we packed our bags that night and all got taxi's to the airport to take us to California. It was going home for them but for me it was the beginning of what I was sure would be a chaotic new life._

This one isn't as long as I would have liked but the next one will be massive. I promise :) Don't be silent readers, let me know what you think please :D xx


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_The plane flight was really long, boarding wasn't too bad. The airport realized who the guys were and got security guards to usher us around so we could board first, it was so weird. Me and Syn were holding hands and walking closely with the others and security were pulling our bags infront of us, I'd never been on a plane before. I had a passport because school was meant to take us to France a few years back and the week before it got cancelled so it had sat in my house unused and alone. We got on and I looked around but was not amused, to me it was a big metal box full of people I didn't know that was going to go stupidly high up in the air for eight hours. I nervously sat down inbetween Syn and Zack and straight away clung on to Syn's arm with both hands and said, _

_"You move you die." He chuckled until he saw my face and looked a little scared because I was glaring at him and he knew I meant it, he smirked a little and kissed my temple, rested his hand on my thigh and settled back in his seat for the flight. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up I was leaning on Zack but I was still half asleep so I just glanced up at him and he realised I was awake and said, _

_"You started sleeping there about two hours ago, it's been driving Syn crazy. Now please move because you've also been drooling on me." I sat up just so I could see and there was indeed a little wet patch where I'd had my mouth and I tried to wipe it off with my sleeve and apologised before looking over and seeing Syn sit back down next to me so I leant right against him and said quietly,_

_"You jealous I was sleeping on Zacky?" He pouted a little and turned his face away so I put my hand right at the top of his thigh over his jeans pocket and made the 'n'aww' noise he had when he beat me at snooker a few days before and his eyes widened and he turned to face me, kissing me roughly before he said, _

_"I wasn't jealous woman." He kissed my cheek and Zack said, _

_"Don't start that 'woman', 'whore' crap again." I rolled my eyes and sat back back in my seat keeping my hand on his leg and waited for the flight to be over because I really wasn't enjoying it. Finally the pilot announced it was over and we could get up now so I jumped out of my seat and held my hand out so I could grab Syn and get off this metal box, he laced his fingers with mine and we got off . We all picked up our bags, me and Syn had six together but instead of taking three each he took four and let me carry two, I rolled my eyes at him but he smirked and we walked outside to the car park where the others girlfriends were there waiting with cars to take the guys home. Val ran over as soon as she saw Matt and jumped at him, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed him and the others started wolfwhistling. She stopped and flipped them off before jumping down and he pulled her into a proper hug. I saw Lacey and Gena pull up and instead of running they walked to Johnny and Zacky and just hugged them, the three woman noticed me at the same time and walked over to hug me. They all hugged me at the same time and I just stood there not knowing what to say until they stopped and took a proper look at me. I was dressed down in skinny's and I'd stolen one of Syn's sleeveless VU shirts and was wearing flipflops and Val said,_

_"Hi! You're so small and cute!" I smiled and could see the guys smirking, over the last week I'd been with them they'd quickly found out just how much I didn't like being called small. They'd also found my violent tendecies when someone called me small but I refrained from it because I'd only just met her, _

_"Hey, thanks" They all introduced themselves then Matt said, _

_"We're gonna go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He and Val waved good bye to us, Matt put all his bags in their car and they drove off tooting the horn as they pulled out the car park. Syn phoned his dad come pick us up, myself and the others started talking while he did and I smirked when I heard him say 'Yes, I did say us. Me and my girlfriend. Yes I've got a new girlfriend already, did you call me a whore?' I carried on talking to the others and Syn came back over and said _

_"He said he left my car in this parking lot somewhere. I'm gonna go find it"_

_They all began going after that, I hugged everyone and said goodbye, Zacky and Gena were giving Arin a lift and when Gena hugged me she said quietly, _

_"Me and the girls are taking you shopping tomorrow afternoon. Val will pick you up but watch Michelle." I groaned as she looked me in the eye with a smile and her, Zacky and the others all got in their cars and left so I turned to find Syn standing next to me holding his hand out, _

_"Is your dad coming?"_

_"Nope, he dropped my car off earlier around here somewhere." We picked up our bags and went in search of his car, we had to search the entire car park. It was almost hidden away and I gasped a little when I saw it, it was a sleek dark purple Chevelle convertible, I'm pretty good with cars but wasn't sure of the year. I wrinkled my face up trying to think and looked intensly at the car and said, _

_"1972?" He grinned and nodded, _

_"How did you know?" I shrugged and said, _

_"I'm a car geek." He grinned again in excitement and came over to unlock the boot, I picked up the bags and put them in while he put his on the backseat. He came around to the passenger side and opened then held open the door with a smirk on his face and when I got in he leaned down to kiss my temple and said, _

_"By the way, girls that know about cars are hot." I rolled my eyes and pulled the door closed leaving him standing there and smirked at him, he walked around and got in. I hadn't realised just how hot and sunny it was out here, I was boiling in my jeans but thankfully the car was a convertible so when he started driving the blast of air was really cooling. He pulled out of the car park and began driving down a long strech of road, I'd never been to California so I watched the people in the street as we drove. He put the radio on and Foo Fighters 'Best Of You' came on so I relaxed back in the seat, kicked my flipflops off and ran my hands through my hair because I was getting some serious wind hair, the song kicked into the chorus and I hummed under my breath to it. He drove down the highway with one hand on the steering wheel and put the other on my thigh, I smirked over at him and he was sitting there with his sunglasses on, black hair spiked up and trade-mark smirk plastered on his face. He began rubbing my leg and I put my hand over his,_

_"You liking Huntington so far?" I looked around me and saw lots of tanned half dressed people and inspected my own near white skin and said, _

_"I'm going to stick out here." He grinned and looked over at me, _

_"You'll tan in a few weeks." I giggled and he looked really confused, _

_"I don't tan Gates, I burn then go back white." I shrugged and looked over at him who was back to concentrating on the road so I went back to watching this new city go by. We pulled into a smaller street with not so many houses but they were all massive, I turned back and raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned showing his teeth and I gasped inside. Despite being a smoker he has perfectly white teeth and he looked amazing, he groaned at something so I looked over to where he was looking and I saw about eight cars outside one massive house on it's own. _

_"Don't freak out but you're about to meet my family." My mouth fell open and stared at him because I knew I was really not ready to meet his family, _

_"I'm just gonna go hide ok?" He'd pulled in a space obviously left for him in the drive by now and leaned over, put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. My left arm was kind of squished but I put my other hand on his shoulder and pulled him tighter to me, burying my face into his neck, he put his chin on my head and we hugged while he comfortingly rubbed my back until he sighed, kissed the top of my head and said, _

_"Come on then." I pulled back, kissed his lips gently and went to get out of the car but he stopped me and quickly got out, walked around and opened the passenger door for me and held out a hand. I rolled my eyes at him, pushed his hand out of the car and got out, unfortunately my clumsiness got me, I tripped up over the bottom part of the car and fell over. I went down, managed to turn over so I landed on my back so I was looking up at him, he looked down at me trying to hold in laughter and said, _

_"You alright?" I glared up at him, moved and sat up so my back was against the car, _

_"Nope." I popped the 'p' loudly, brushed the hair out of my face and he held out a hand out to pull me up. I took it, he pulled way too fast and I fell into his chest, I stumbled back but he wrapped a arm around my waist and pulled me back to him crushing me to him, I smirked up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tight and he kept one arm around my middle, he stroked from my head to the bottom of neck repeatedly and rested his cheek on the top of my head while we hugged._

_"So this is your girlfriend then?" I pulled away gently from his chest to look for the owner of the voice that just shouted to us, it belonged to his dad who was walking down the drive toward us. He had a huge smile stuck on his face and when he got to us me and Syn broke apart so he could hug his dad. They gave eachother a huge hug and his dad said_

_"I've missed you son." I could see them both smile and Syn said back,_

_"I've missed you too dad." I couldn't help but grin at them both, it was so cute seeing them until they pulled away and both turned to face me. Syn walked over and put an arm back around my waist, looked to his dad and said, _

_"This is my beautiful girlfriend Lucy." I blushed a little and glanced up at him but he was looking down at me and smiling so I blushed more. I looked to his dad who was smiling at us and he said, _

_"Hey, I'm Brian senior. Look how small you are!" He was smiling at us, I just glanced back up at Syn who was looking at his dad trying to hold in a smirk so I pushed him over a little. He fell to the side because he wasn't expecting it and when he recovered he lunged towards me, I let out a laugh as he put an arm around my back placing his hand on my ribcage and hooked the other around my thigh and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to fall as he turned back to face his father and said, _

_"We try not to use the 's' word around her, she doesn't like it." I turned my head to look at him and kissed his cheek as Brian Sr chuckled and said, _

_"I'm sorry Lucy, I won't say it again but you are rather." He paused and I could see he was searching for a suitable word and finally said _

_"Petite?" He looked at me as if he wasn't sure I was going to like being called that either but I nodded and smiled and he grinned at us, _

_"Come on then, there's a few people here to welcome you home. All the guys are here too." Syn looked to me because he knew I was nervous about meeting the rest of his family so soon but I smiled at him and he knew I was ok. He kissed my cheek before putting me back on my feet and went around to his car to get the bags out, he opened the boot and looked up quickly back to his father and said _

_"She isn't here is she?" He looked really worried but his dad said, _

_"No. I told Valary not to let her know. She said that she'd be going shopping with the girls tomorrow though." They both looked at me and I could see they were worried about me meeting Michelle. I knew they were talking about her and I was a bit worried but I'd try and be civil so I said, _

_"I'd have to at some point wouldn't I? I'll be fine." They still looked worried and Syn said, _

_"Sweetheart, it's not you we're worried about kicking off." I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently._

_"Don't worry about it. You've got a party to be enjoying in there. We'll deal with it tomorrow." I smiled up at him and he smiled back and pulled me into a hug while Brian said, _

_"I'll inform everyone about your dislike for the 's' word. I'll bet they'll want to say it." We waved at him while he started walking up the drive back to the house. Syn wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, pulling him tight to me while he rested his chin on the top of my head. He pulled it away and cupped my cheeks with his hands and looked me in the eye, _

_"She will try and dig at you. She's just jealous, try to ignore her but if she gets really bad call me." I smiled up at him, _

_"Everytime she makes a dig I'll remind her that I'm the one who gets to go home with you." He smirked and kissed my forehead lightly, then he went back to getting the bags out of his car. I went to pick up a third but he slapped my hand away and made a tutting noise so I settled for carrying the two and walking up the drive to his huge house. He went infront and as we got to the door his dad opened it and held it wide open for us to come in with the bags, we walked in and the first thing I saw was the big staircase that had two sets of stairs leading off in opposite directions, there wasn't anypeople in the room but it had a lot of rooms leading off, he motioned up the stairs so I followed him up to the right side and we came out in a large corridor with five doors lining each side. I followed him to the one furthest away on the left and walked in behind him. It was a huge bedroom with a door leading off to what I assumed was an en-suite, I put the bags down and walked forward to look around, it was quite modern decorated in matte gray and white with some purple pillows on the double bed and on a chair next to an acoutic guitar on a stand across the room next to a bay window with a seat in it. There wasn't much furniture except the bed, two nightstands, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a massive television on the wall facing the bed. _

_"Nice." I turned to face him but as soon as I turned he tackled me, picked me up and threw me down on the bed. As he did I yelled, _

_"Fuck me!" Not out of wanting him to do it but complete shock because he'd nearly winded me when he pretty much jumped on me. I was flat on my back and he was lying on top of me, one leg either side of my body with my arms pinned above my head and was grinning down at me, _

_"We only just got through the door, be patient darling." He was still grinning so I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head away but he started kissing my neck. _

_"There's god knows how many people downstairs waiting to see you and you feel the need to do this now?" He just ignored that and continued kissing my neck and was at my collarbone nibbling and kissing, he bit down a little harder and a small moan escaped my lips because it felt so good. I leant my head down to try and get his attention and he stopped and tilted his head up so I took that chance to kiss his lips, he responded straight away and I licked his bottom lip and he stuck his tounge in my mouth taking dominance. He took one hand away and began roaming my body underneath his still keeping both of mine pinned up, he reached down underneath me to my bum and cupped and squeezed it making me gasp a little, I managed to get one hand free and ran my fingernails hard down his chest making him growl a little until I reached his hips and pulled them down to me after purposely brushing my hand lightly against his crotch. I pulled on them until they crushed into mine and I could already feel his hardness through his jeans and I lifted mine a little to grind against them, he moaned loudly and let go of my hands to cup my bum with both hands and pull me into his hips so I dug my nails into his shoulderblades as he went back to kissing the bottom of my neck, we did that for a while with him grinding our hips together and getting harder very fast. We were so into it that we didn't hear his bedroom door being opened and didn't notice until we heard, _

_"Ew! Brian that's gross!" He stopped slowly and nuzzled his face into my neck while I jumped and looked behind him to see a teenage girl covering her eyes standing in the doorway, _

_"Hey Kenna, what do you want?" I blushed as I realised his little sister had walked in on our umm, heavy kissing and Brian had a serious amount of excitement in his trousers which was why he hadn't got up yet because I could feel it wasn't going anywhere for the moment._

_"Dad wants you to come downstairs." He sighed and just said, _

_"Ok, I'll be down now." _

_"Ok." I could hear her mumble 'gross' as she walked out and pulled the door behind her and he let go of my hips and sat up a little so he could look me in the eyes._

_"I don't think I gave your sister the best first impression I could have." He grinned down and kissed my lips gently and said, _

_"Probably not, are you going to stay and help me with uhh, you know." He glanced down to his crotch as he said it and looked back up hopefully. I blushed a little and smirked up at him._

_"I would but I think I should go and try to convince your sister that I'm not as much of a whore as I may seem." He pouted and sat up and layed back down next to me while I sat up and looked down at him at my side. I leant down to whisper in his ear, _

_"We will however continue this tonight when everyone's gone, I promise." His eyes widened a little as I smirked and shuffled over to the edge of the bed and stood up looking back at him, he looked incredibly hot laying there panting a little with his excitement sticking up and I had to force myself to leave the room and not go back to 'help'. I pulled the door shut behind me and leaned against it for a moment because I was still out of breath a little and quite flustered, I smoothed my clothes down and began walking back down the stairs where Matt was waiting at the bottom. I smiled at him and he smirked up, _

_"McKenna walked in on you two didn't she?" I nodded and he chuckled, _

_"She came downstairs as I was walking here and just said 'I need bleach, now.'" I giggled and Matt looked behind me and said, _

_"Where is he?" I blushed and said, _

_"He had something to sort out first." He looked really confused so I glanced down and he realised and laughed a little, _

_And she walked in on that?" _

_"No, she couldn't see because he was ontop of me but she probably realised after he didn't get up when she walked in." He laughed louder and said, _

_"Nice. Come on then. You have lots of Haner family to meet." I sighed quickly and checked my clothes over before smiling up at Matt letting him know I was ready. I followed him outside to the garden and there was about fifty people out there but I searched for McKenna to apologise to her and saw Brian Sr and went over to him,_

_"Hey, do you know where McKenna is? _

_"She's just over by the pool, she mentioned seeing you in Brian's room." I blushed as he smirked and said, _

_"Yeah I thought I'd apologise for that and introduce myself properly." He smiled at me and I turned and walked over to her, she was another girl I'm assuming is her friend and stood by them, she looked up at me and I smiled and said, _

_"Hey, I'm really sorry you had to see that I thought I'd let you know I'm not such a massive whore as I may seem, I'm Lucy by the way." She just smiled and said, _

_"It's alright, hey I'm McKenna, this is Hannah." I smiled at the other girl who smiled and waved back and McKenna said, _

_"How did you guys meet?" I sat down next to them and told them about the show leaving out the other kissing times and told her that we pretty much hit it off straight away and they smiled and said 'aww' when I finished._

_"That's really sweet, are you sure we're talking about my brother?" She said joking and I nodded laughing with Hannah,_

_"You'd better go over to him, he's pretty much glaring at me because I've got you over here." She was pointing behind me and I turned my head to see Syn standing next to his dad looking over at us. I turned back and said, _

_"Ok, I'll speak to you guys in a bit ok?" They both nodded and I gave them both a hug before walking over to him, he was smiling watching me walk over and held out an arm, I stood next to him and he put it over my shoulders and I turned to face his parents, _

_"Luc, this is my mom Suzy. Suzy this is Lucy, my beautiful girlfriend." I smirked up at him and smiled at Suzy who pulled me into a hug. She smelled just like a mother should and it was really comforting because I was missing home already. She squeezed me tight then pulled back to take a good look at me, I noticed she was really pretty and I went back to stand with Syn who laced our fingers together and stood right next to me so our bodies were touching. _

_"You alright sweetheart? You look really tired." _

_"Yeah I'm fine thank you." I smiled up at her because she was a good six inches taller than me and Syn said, _

_"It's probably oversleeping, someone's like a cat sleeping everywhere she can." I glared up at him and when I saw him smirking I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Brian and Suzy who were smiling at eachother and me and Syn back and forth._

_"It's probably jet-lag, do you fly often?" I shook my head and said to Suzy,_

_"Never flown before but I slept for most of the journey." She nodded and said,_

_"It's get easier to cope with as you fly more." I smiled and the four of us talked for a while before Syn's family came over and I got introduced to them all. I was so relieved they all liked me and were really nice. We all talked for hours before me and Syn went over to talk about the tour to Matt, Zack and the guys and their girlfriends and wives. They all stayed for hours until about 11pm then they all left one-by-one, we both hugged everyone as they left and said 'goodbye' because in a few days they were headed back on tour for three weeks. Finally when everyone was gone we went into the living room and lounged on the sofa, I sat down and looked around while he went into the kitchen. It was decorated beautifully very similar to his bedroom, white and black mostly but with hints of red. He came back in with two glasses of red wine, I had my feet up on the sofa and when he sat down he handed me my glass and put my feet up on his lap and rubbed my calf._

_"See, that wasn't so bad? They all really love you, especially Suzy." He was smiling at me and hearing that I smiled too, _

_"No, they were really nice. I like Suzy, she's like the perfect mother. She even smells like it!" He chuckled and said, _

_"Yeah, everyone loves her. Except for Michelle, she never liked her." He looked a little upset so I put my feet down and went over to cuddle into his side, he automatically put an arm over my shoulder and I snuggled down into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. I brought my legs back up and bent them so my knee was on his leg so he put our half empty glasses down and put a hand on my knee and traced circles with his thumb on the side. _

_"Don't worry about her. She's not in your life anymore." I put my hand over his stomach and cuddled into him more and he rested his cheek on the side of my head and sighed,_

_"I know, I just can't forget how much she ruined it." He went really quiet and cuddled down to me so I stayed silent for a while because I knew he just needed someone to hug at that minute. We stayed like that for a while and eventually I said, _

_"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He sighed and sat up a little, _

_"Well, we have the morning to ourselves but Val and the girls have insisted and taking you shopping in the afternoon so I'll take our clothes to a laundromat and find Pinkly then go hang out with the guys and sort out our setlist. Then I'm going to pick our clothes up and come and get you then I'm going to cook you that meal and try to seduce you." I smiled at that and said, _

_"Is it really seduction if both are willing?" I could feel his smirk against my head as he said, _

_"I don't know." We stayed cuddling for a while until I yawned,_

_"You tired again?" _

_"Mmmhmm. Bed?" I was ridiculously tired by now because I hadn't slept for nearly a day and I don't know how he wasn't._

_"Sounds good." He took his hand off my knee and cupped my cheek in it and gently pulled my face up to meet his gaze. His eyes were locked with mine and he slowly leant forward to kiss my lips so softly if I'd had my eyes closed I wouldn't have known he was there. I closed my eyes and leant forward so I could kiss him more and we did. After a few moments I pulled away, smiled at him and sat back so he could get up. I moved my knees out of the way and he stood up and held out his hands to pull me up. I put my legs back straight so my feet were touching the floor and tugged on his hands to stand up, he laced one of our hands fingers together and we walked to our bedroom. I walked just behind him all the way and when we got there I went into the bathroom to use the toilet while he got into bed. I came back in and he was sitting up shirtless with his back against the headboard with a grin on his face, I didn't realise why until I went to get undressed. I'd get changed in here and he'd see me undress, and he knew it. I rolled my eyes and just took off my jeans slowly teasing him while he licked his lips, he was watching every move and his eyes followed my hand to the button and zipper. I slowly undid them and rolled my jeans down my legs, brushing my skin until they reached my ankles and I stepped out of them and walked over to the bed. I decided to sleep in his top and it was so long it finished just above mid-thigh but it rode up to my waist when I got on the bed standing on my knees. He moved some covers out the way, slouched down a bit and held out an arm invitingly. I again slowly made my way over and layed next to him, he was sort of sitting up so I put my head on his chest and draped an arm over his stomach. He put his right arm behind his head and put the other hand on the small of my back, I had my legs next to his and cwtched into him and pulled the covers up to my waist. We layed there for ages until his breathing became slow and I fell asleep to the sounds of his deep inbreaths and the ocean._

_Sorry I took so long for this, I've been so busy because I had my GCSE results this week and my college interview and I start a week monday. I had an A, two B's and seven C's so I was very happy :D By the way, I have no clue what Syn's house is like so I based it on my friends huge house. It's gorgeous and the biggest house I know of so I used the floorplan of that ;) Sorry it took so long but I decided to write longer chapters and I've started on a new fan-fic which I'll be posting shortly :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_I woke up because the sun was shining through the windows directly into my eyes and I shifted a little and blinked a few times. I couldn't move too far because Syn had both his arms around me tight, my head was still on his chest with one arm at my side and the other on his shoulder, both of his were around my waist pulling me close. I slowly tilted my head up to see him fast asleep so I leaned over to look at the clock on his nightstand. It read 11:27am, wow I normally wake up a lot earlier than that. I slowly sat up and his right arm fell onto the bed and the other was in my lap, I turned and watched him sleep for a few moments. He looked so relaxed and he was breathing so deeply so I shuffled to the edge of the bed. As I stood up my shirt fell back down to the middle of my thigh so you couldn't see my underwear and I gently padded barefoot out of the room, as I got to the door I peeked back and saw Syn still fast asleep with his arms where they'd fallen when I got up. First I went down into the living room and picked up the discarded glasses from last night. I turned to have a proper look and saw a massive tv on the wall with a guitar either side, on the right his signature black and white Schecter and on the left the custom Jimmy memorial Schecter. I looked around and saw lots of records for their albums and two picture frames on a bookcase that was being used to hold various bottles of alcohol, I walked over and one was of him, Matt, Zacky, Johnny and Arin and the other was just him and Jimmy infront of a sunset hugging eachother. I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen, I put the kettle on and quickly washed the two glasses leaving them on the drainer and walking over to the large patio doors looking over the garden. I saw a lot of discarded bottles and red plastic cups strewn everywhere from the night before and rolled my eyes then saw a gate at the bottom leading off but I couldn't see where too, while I thought about where it could go to the kettle made a little noise and I spent the next five minutes looking through every cupboard looking for mugs, teabags and coffee, it was pretty obvious where the milk was. I made him a coffee and my tea, picked up the mugs and quietly made my way back up the stairs, I gently pushed the door open and saw he was still fast asleep so I put my mug down on the nightstand on my side and sat down on the bed back next to him and held the mug in both hands. I crossed my legs and sat watching him for a while until the coffee smell really got to me, I looked down curiously until lifting the mug to my lips and sipping it, it smelled nice but tasted disgusting. I coughed a little and wrinkled my nose up and glared down at the brown liquid. _

_"You don't have to drink it." I looked back and saw Syn with his eyes closed but he had a smirk plastered on his face so I said, _

_"How can you? It's gross." He opened his eyes, sat up and took the mug off me faster than I could blink, he was propped up against the headboard and said, _

_"No, coffee is amazing. It's a hangover cure and wake-up in one." He smirked while drinking it, I rolled my eyes at him and reached back for my own mug. We sat in silence for a few moments drinking, finally we both finished and he took my mug out of my hands and put it on his nightstand next to his own, looked at me obviously wanting a cuddle so I turned round and put my head on his lap looking up at him. I streched out my legs and pulled the hem of the shirt down so it covered half my thigh and started playing with the hem, he rested an arm over my stomach and played with a stray strand of my hair twirling it around his index finger for a while before saying, _

_"Do you want the grand tour of the house?" I looked up at him to see him smiling down so I smiled back up,_

_"Yeah ok." He grinned down so I sat up letting him get up, he stood up and streched out and I realized he was just in his boxers and I blushed because they were leaving very little to my imagination. He saw and smirked saying,_

_"Enjoying the view?" I snapped out of my daze and glared up,_

_"Well I suppose it's only fair seeing as you're seeing me in just a top and underwear." He shrugged in agreement and walked around to my side of the bed and held out a hand, I looked up and felt incredibly mischevious so I pushed his hand away, stood up and jumped on his back wrapping both arms around his neck. He stumbled a little but regained himself and put his hands under my bum to hold me up and my shirt had ridden up again so the only thing between his hands and my bare behind was the thin layer of my underwear, he quickly hoisted me up and chuckled to himself so I kissed his jaw only because that was all I could reach and he started walking out and, he carried me around the two guest bedrooms and main bathroom with a shower in the corner and massive circle bath. The other room had a pooltable, minifridge and a tv set up with about three game consoles wired up, so I said, _

_"Wow, guy room much?" He chuckled and said, _

_"Yep. Obviously the games were Matt, Zacky, Johnny and Arin. I put the minifridge in so I didn't have to go up and down the stairs and you already know how godlike I am at pool." I sighed at him and tried to choke him a little, he coughed and said, _

_"How do you know all the stuff that turns me on? First the hair pulling and now this. God woman." He fakely humphed but I knew he was smirking, _

_"That's odd." _

_"What? I smirked to myself and said, _

_"You." He scoffed and said, _

_"How rude woman, come on then you've got to get dressed. Val shouldn't be too long." I kissed his cheek to show I was only teasing and he carried me back into the bedroom, I jumped down from his back and opened my bag to find some clothes. I settled for a pair of ripped denim shorts, a red tank top the same colour as my hair and a pair of flipflops, I assumed Syn was also getting dressed so I streched out onto my tiptoes and clicked out my back by moving my hips. As I did I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and him nibbling my earlobe, _

_"Are you trying to make me keep you here all day? That move should be illegal for you to do." I smirked as he pressed his body against my back and showed me just how much he liked it._

_"Val wouldn't be happy if you kept me here all day." I felt him shrug and he said, _

_"So?" I turned around and pressed my body back up to his and wrapped my arms around his neck until our faces were mere millimetres away, he leant in but I pulled away and smirked as he suddenly looked all confused,_

_"You called me woman again." I added a tut and backed away from him a smirk plastered on my face as I watched his arms fall to his sides and he pouted at me. _

_"You said I was odd." I shook my head and said, _

_"You called me woman twice Gates." I kept shaking my head and put my hands on my hips tutting as I did and he took one step towards me so I dodged past and ran out the room into the 'guy room' and jumped up on the pool table with my legs crossed and waited for him. It didn't take long because I could hear him chuckling and his head appeared at the door then he walked in with his arms crossed over his tanned chest still only in boxers,_

_"You've got a thing for running from me haven't you?" I just shrugged and lifted a hand to inspect my nails ignoring him, he let out another chuckle and walked over to me until he was standing directly infront of me and batted my hand away. I kept looking away from him a smirk trying to escape my lips and he gently took my chin in between his thumb and index finger and pulled it down until I was looking directly at him and he had that smirk on that girls everywhere fall for and I was getting it full blast. We didn't say any words, just looked into eachothers eyes for a few moments and he kept a light grip on my chin until I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed his hand away and leant forward crashing my lips into his, he responded straight away kissing me back roughly, my hands flew up to his hair and I tangled my fingers into the black spikes sticking up in all directions making it even more messy while one went to my knees and pushed my legs open and crushed our bodies together before resting both hands on my hips pulling me closer. We kissed roughly for a few minutes while his hands roamed from my hips to under my bum and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and traced his lower lip with my tounge and he took dominance roaming my mouth and squeezing my bum tight making me moan a little and I felt his hardness push against me so I moved my hips down a little releasing a groan from his lips while he kissed me. I pulled my hands out of his hair and leant back from him slightly leaving him kissing air and his eyes shot open to see what I was doing so I just smirked and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head leaving me in just underwear, I watched his eyes widen even more as they dropped down obviously looking at my boobs so I pulled him back to me and kissed him again but this time I took dominance and re-tangled my hands in his hair. He turned around, carrying me as he did and started walking, while he did one hand left my bum to slide up to my breast and cup me then he squeezed hard making me gasp. He kicked open a door but I couldn't see because I had my back to it and he walked a little further and dropped me down onto my feet and before I opened my eyes he was sitting on the edge of his bed and I was a few steps away facing him. He had a huge grin on his face and put one arm behind him leaning on his palm and gesturing for me to come over to him with the other, I took tiny steps towards him until I was within arms reach and he streched one hand out grasping my hip and pulled me forward so I was standing in between his legs looking down. He grinned up at me and put both hands on my hips, I put mine on his shoulders and he leant his head forward to first kiss my stomach then butterfly kiss up to inbetween my breasts. I let my head fall back a little and moaned louder than before then pushed on his shoulders, he didn't move so I pushed harder and he fell flat on his back on the bed and I climbed ontop of him. He was still grinning as I straddled his hips crushing his hardness into me and he moaned when I did making me smirk down at him. He must have seen me smirk because he grabbed me and rolled us over so he was on top. He pinned my arms above my head like before, he hovered above me for a few moments while we both tried to get our breath back and our eyes were locked together._

_"You aren't running now." He smirked down at me and started kissing my neck releasing my hands so they could roam my body underneath him, I brought my hands up to his back digging my nails in as he occasionally bit down on my skin. He bit down really hard just above my collarbone so I dug my nails in harder and we both groaned at the same time, his hand snaked under my thighs and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist crushing us together again. I brought his face back up to mine and kissed him hard again sort of telling him I wanted him kissing my lips and he knew what I wanted and forced his tounge into my mouth. I re-tangled my fingers in his hair while his hands slid up my body to my breasts where he went under my bra, pushed it up and squeezed my breasts again. I pushed my head back into the mattress as he bit my bottom lip in a mixture of pleasure and pain and when I pulled my head back up I saw Matt and Zack standing in the doorway with their mouths wide open and staring at us. I yelled a few incoherent swear words at them and Syn stopped and looked down at me questioningly, I quickly unwrapped my legs from his waist and shouted,_

_"Matt! Zacky! I'm going to murder the pair of you!" They grinned over at us as Syns face dropped and he turned around to see them still standing there with grins on their faces. I searched for something to throw at them, found a pilow and threw it towards the door, unfortunately Matt caught it and held it to his chest._

_"Seriously guys! Why are you watching us and what are you doing here?" Syn yelled at them whilest sitting up and offering me a hand, I quickly remembered as Zacky smirked and said,_

_"Lucy you are looking fine!" I blushed and dove under the duvet cover pulling it up and covering myself but Syn was still sitting there with his excitement uncovered but he hadn't realised it because he was visibly annoyed with the still smirking men in the doorway. _

_"So what are you doing here?" I glared at them both as I said it and Matt said,_

_"We're here to drive you girls to the mall. They're in the car outside and we offered to drive you all because we need to go to an interview and I thought it'd be easier to pick Brian up now rather than come again in half hour." _

_"Ok, so why were you watching?" They both shrugged and Matt said,_

_"Who would we be to stop you guys? Clearly you guys were enjoying it" He nodded towards Syn who still hadn't realised his excitement was showing so when he looked up at Matt and saw him glancing down he blushed and covered himself with his hands. "and we thought it'd be wrong of us to stop you." He finished with an innocent looking smile but I knew just how innocent it wasn't._

_"Can you go then so I can get dressed?" Matt and Zacky rolled their eyes and walked out of the room and I swear I heard Zacky say 'did you see those boobs? She's only sixteen dude! How is that even possible?' I glanced over at Syn who was already looking longinly at me so I leant over and kissed him on the lips gently._

_"Tonight. You have me all to yourself and I'm going to lock the doors so we won't be interrupted." He grinned and brushed some hair away from my face, I smiled and kissed him once more then got off the bed and quickly got dressed in the bathroom, applyed some dark make-up around my eyes and scrabbled in my bag for my favorite pair of wayfarer sunglasses. I walked back and saw that Syn had put some sweatpants over a new pair of boxers, _

_"Do I have to go? I hate shopping." I added a little groan at the end and streched up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. He smiled and cupped my cheeks in his huge hands and said,_

_"You do, it's like this thing the girls do whenever one of us has a new girlfriend. You'll have fun just watch her." I nodded slowly and kissed him again, whispered a goodbye and walked out the room going to see where Matt and Zacky were._

_Sorry this is so short! I felt really bad not posting for so long and cut off the chapter there, there's more to come on this chapter and I'll post it tomorrow :D I've been so busy, college started this week and I've managed to get a stalker and yeah. It's been busy :) Please comment and let me know what you think, love you all!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_I walked down stairs and went to look for Matt and Zacky while Brian was getting dressed and found them flicking through the television channels, Matt was sitting on an armchair and Zacky was on one side of the sofa so I plonked myself on the other side by him. As soon as I sat down they both glanced over at me with a huge smirk on their face. I just looked at both of them and said,_

_"Come on then. Let the comments flow guys." They smiled at eachother and resumed watching whatever show was on, I watched them both for a while but clearly they were just waiting for a better time so we waited for Syn to come downstairs. Finally after five minutes he still hadn't appeared so Matt went upstairs looking for him and after a few muffled shouts and yells they both came down. He was wearing greyish basket-ball shorts, a white v-neck and black flip-flops and smiled at me while he walked into the kitchen so I followed him while Matt and Zacky stood up to go._

_"Don't undress eachother now right? We really need to go." I rolled my eyes at them and stuck my head through the door seeing Brian rooting through the fridge so I wolf-whistled at him to get his attention. He jumped and threw the water bottle in his hand over his shoulder and hit me smack bang in bottle hit the floor as I yelled out an ow! He ran over and looked at the bright red mark and let out a flurry of apologies,_

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lucy I thought you were one of the guys, are you alright? I'm sorry!" He had cupped my cheeks in his hands now so he could look into my eyes so I kissed him gently partly to shut him up and also to show him I was fine, I smiled up at him and said_

_"It's alright you big strong man." He still looked really worried and moved my hair out of the way so he could see my shoulder properly. I couldn't see it properly but I could see some of it already darkening a deep purple, he bit his lip anxiously and kissed the skin softly. He gently pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me being careful of my shoulder and leant his face into my hair inhaling softly._

_"How can I make it up to you?" He said with his mouth still buried in my hair._

_"Don't make me go shopping." I felt him smirk and pulled his face away from me, hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his gaze pulling me tighter to him using his other arm around my waist._

_"You'll enjoy it, stay with Gena, don't be alone with Michelle and you'll be fine." He met my gaze deeper and more meaningful this time and genuinely smiled. Suddenly Zacky yelled out_

_"Come on!" Brian rolled his eyes and laced our fingers together instead pulling me gently out of the kitchen through the house and pointed towards the large, black eight seater SUV with tinted windows before locking the front was already in the drivers seat adjusting his mirrors and I could see Gena sitting in the middle row of seats so I meekly went over and climbed in the car. I sat in the middle seat and turned round instantly getting daggers from Michelle. Val and Lacey were sitting either side of her and both smiled._

_"Hey sweetheart! You ready to shop?" Val said loudly grinning at me so I half-smiled and replied,_

_"Hi, I'm not really one for shopping to be honest." All the girls gasped except for Michelle who just sneered at me,_

_"No, I thought you wouldn't be. Shopping really is for women not little girls." The atmosphere suddenly got really tense as we began staring eachother down and I raised an eyebrow. Thankfully Brian jumped in the seat next to me and shouted for Matt to start driving, unaware of the situation he checked my shoulder out again and tutted to himself,_

_"You've bruised already beautiful." As the car started pulling out he put an arm over my shoulder and I could see her glaring at me in the rearview mirror so I smirked coldly and grabbed his other hand and putting it on my thigh I said,_

_"You're just too rough with me Bri." Everyone got the euphamism and Michelle's eyes widened a little then rolled her eyes before glaring out of the window. _

_Twenty minutes later we arrived at the shopping centre or 'mall' it was going to take me so long to get used to these American words and all piled out of the car, Matt and Zacky got out to say goodbye to everyone and Syn pulled me to him as soon as I got out, wrapping his huge arms around my waist and rubbing his nose against mine. He gazed down into my eyes and was smiling until Matt shouted,_

_"Come on! You guys can make out later." I flipped him off while Syn rolled his eyes at him then leant his head down and gently kissed my lips before pulling his head away quickly and getting Gena's attention. He glanced down at me quickly then back up at her and she nodded before kissing Zack once more and he got back into the car. He kissed me once more then walked away and got into the van and they drove away, Gena nudged my shoulder gently and smiled down at me, I looked around her and saw that Lacey, Michelle and Val had already gone in and were waiting for us_

_Kinda short I know but I promised I would get something out last night and I did'nt so first of all I suck, second of all I don't know about but I know there's 14 of you subs on here and I've had four comments! *hint hint*_

_Thanks :D x_


	22. Chapter 22

_The day went exactly as I expected, Gena tried to keep the peace with us all but of course. Michelle bitched and complained and commented on everything I either chose, said or did. I ignored her for the most part but after two hours I ended up commenting back, Gena bless her insisted on paying for my clothes and said that Brian would give Zacky the money back. I only bought a few things, three different coloured bikini's, a few band shirts and some shorts. After three hours the girls decided they'd had enough of spending money and Val phoned Matt to pick us all up. He came in the same van minus the rest of the guys and we all piled up much the same as before, Val sat in the front with Matt but I sat in the back seats on my own. I'd had an alright day but I really just wanted to get home and see Brian. I stayed rather quiet whilst Mat drove everyone home until it was just me, him and Val. I was still sitting in the back when the van pulled into Brian's street._

_"You alright sweetheart?" Matt asked softly glancing back at me in the rear-view mirror, I just shrugged and smiled saying, _

_"I've had a really nice day but I kinda want to get back home now." They both smiled at each-other then Matt smiled back at me again,_

_"I know it's a big change for you but Brian's going to look after you I promise." _

_"Yeah darling, he will. My sister's going to have to get used to you being around and it'll be much better then." She smiled back reassuringly,_

_"Brian's going to look after you Lucy, he's never been this sprung on some-one this quickly before." I smiled back at her then the car pulled to a stop outside Brian's house._

_"Well then you pretty ladies, here we are." Matt said loudly with a smile. I just smiled back, un-did the seatbelt and climbed forward to the middle seats. _

_"Thanks for today Val, thanks for the lift Matt." They both smiled and I got out the car, went to the boot to get my bags and waved a good-bye before they pulled off and drove away. I walked up the drive to the front door and when I reached it I could hear some music playing loud, I knocked the door and after he didn't answer I put my ear to the door and could hear him singing loudly. Smirking I turned the door handle and slowly opened the door, his singing was now even louder. The music was Crimson Ghost by The Misfits and he was almost yelling it, I couldn't stop myself giggling and put my bags at the bottom of the stairs. I crept through the house and peeked my head around the corner of the kitchen door, he was standing at the oven cooking something and still singing. Giggling I crept up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist tightly. He yelled out a 'shit!' and jumped before looking down and realizing it was me, sighing he put some sauce-pans down and dropped his arms to his side. Still breathing heavily he said,_

_"You scared the living shits out of me then babe." I smirked and kissed his back gently,_

_"I know, that was kind of the point." He chuckled then stepped back slightly, turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck. He brought his face down to mine and whispered "cheeky" as he kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and turned away, jumping up on the counter next to where he was either cooking or making a mess._

"_So" He said as he went back to chopping, glancing up at me every now and then._

"_How was your day with the girls?" _

"_Uhh. There was lots of shopping, and giggling and more shopping...then giggling and general femininity. Bad times"_

"_You know. If it wasn't for that gorgeous body of yours I'd swear you were a man" I chuckled at him and raising an eyebrow poked his side with an out-stretched leg._

"_Maybe I am. Maybe I'm actually an old man in a teenage girls body who's out to seduce young, beautiful rockstars?" I almost said it all with a straight face but cracked at the last second. He just put down all utensils and stepped over to me and put his hands on my waist. He then looked me in the eye and stroking the side of my face said,_

"_I love you" I just smiled and kissed him back._

_Right so it's been a long time since I updated, I plan to make a vlog explaining it all and will be updating either tonight or tomorrow with a link to my youtube channel where you guys can watch my pathetic excuse aha. But seriously, I'm sorry it's been so long. As I will explain, lots has been happening and writing has taken a serious back step. But. I'm baaaaaack. I promise to update more often from now on and will be putting up the other stories I've started writing in the six ish months I've been gone. And another thing I did put this chapter up already but it was with the notes for the next few chapters and I've decided a totally different route for them and they weren't supposed to be there. Enjoy!_


End file.
